


The White Demon and Kaito-sama

by Laronia



Series: The Life of a Dragon [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Courting Rituals, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Injury Recovery, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Marking, Naked Cuddling, Nesting, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Past Character Death, Scenting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 51,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laronia/pseuds/Laronia
Summary: “They spotted the White Demon in a village nearby! They said its shadow blocked out the sun and its body sparkled red from the blood of its victims! Hunters went out to fell the beast, but they came back empty handed!”Viktor stops his steps, his curiosity piqued.“Again? But did it not just plunder the city for its riches? And the village nearby! Pray tell, when was this!”“Just a few hours ago! My sister lives in the village and send me a raven as soon as the hunters came back. She says they managed to wound the foul beast!”“They did? And nobody got hurt? I heard that monster can freeze someone's soul with only its piercing gaze! And that it is as big as a house! With teeth as long as a grown man’s arm! And that it can control your mind if you touched its scales!”Viktor scoffs. The stories get more and more ridiculous the more dragons are sighted.





	1. Sento una voce che piange lontano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tulirepo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulirepo/gifts).



> Updates every Sunday before Christmas  
> If there is anything I forgot to tag, please tell me ;) I may add more tags as the story goes on, if I catch something relevant.
> 
> Written as a gift for Suonjar for our discord secret santa <3
> 
> This is my first time writing something for YoI, so please be kind ;)  
> Also, English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes or very awkward sentence structure, please (kindly) tell me, if you want to :D This is unbeta'ed and I can't catch everything ;P  
> Mind the Tags

The clouds caress his body like fine silk as he winds through them with ease, the wind filling his wings, stretching them and lifting him even higher up, where the moisture condenses on his scales and little pearls of water cool his burning face.

If Yuuri were in human form, he would be blushing furiously, mortification still thrumming through his body, as he flies higher and higher, until his serpentine, dark body can no longer be made out from the ground, his family's eyes can no longer follow him.

An air current picks him up and he lets himself be swept away, angling his body perfectly to let the wind dictate his path.

He does not care where he’ll wind up, he just wants to get away. Not even his parent's assurances and Mari's good natured teasing had been enough to deter him from leaving after such an disaster.

What a fool he had made of himself, what an utter and complete fool. He can feel the shame welling up inside him, sneaking around his throat and squeezing it, making it hard to breath.

He shakes his head furiously to banish any thought of that stupid meeting.

Why had he not noticed that the sake was so strong? It had flowed so easily through his mouth and throat, like water almost, it should not have had such an effect on him. But he had been so, so nervous. He just could not stop himself. His parents had masked the little gathering as birthday celebrations, but Yuuri had known the true reason. Court-Offerings. So many Omegas had been present, throwing themselves at him, burning his nose with their overbearing scents.

A growl rips itself out of his throat when he thinks about the shame he brought onto himself, and in front of the great Ryujin-sama [1], too! It was bad enough that he had gotten so drunk, but had it to be in the presence of the king?!

A swipe of his wings brings him even higher up, where the wind was colder and stronger, propelling him further and further across the ocean.

He would wander around for a very long time, maybe a few hundred years, until everyone forgot about him existing! Until Ryujin-sama was no longer interested in finding Yuuri a match. Until nobody remembered how rude he was to all those omegas. 

His face burns even hotter and the crisp wind is a nice distraction.

He looks down and sees the smoky clouds pass by rapidly, his body still wet from his passing through them. He shakes his head to get rid of the water in his fur, his scales covered by a thin sheen of frost were the moisture had crystallized.

Yuuri takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the silence of the night, only the wind passing over his ears and the rhythmic beating of his wings to be heard. He can feel the wind changing and flicks his tail, adjusting his path.

Yuuri loves flying. It’s one of the few things that brings him calm, that makes not only his body, but his heart soar and that silences the voices inside his head. Like now. He lets his thoughts go, lets them slip by like the clouds under him, until nothing but the wind and the sky exist.

Inhaling the moisture in the air, he exhales a bit of steam to cover his body, to caress his skin like a gentle embrace, covering him in even more frost to protect him from the freezing winds higher up.

Only then does he swing his wings down hard and launches himself high up, higher and higher, until the strong, cold winds take him northwest, barely making him wobble. He is good at flying. Good at bracing even the strongest winds. He’ll have no problems passing the higher mountains where nature is at its harshest.

Yuuri can barely make out the coastline as he passes it some hour later, but he can feel the grand body of water vanishing underneath him, can feel his connection to the ocean shrink, getting smaller the farther away he flies. A part of him wants to turn around, wants to get back to the safety of his home. To his mother's katsudon and their hot springs, wants to soak in them until his scales fall off and his worries with them.

But then he remembers the faces of the other dragons when he offended one of the higher-ranking omegas and quickly propels himself further. No way he was going back!

He lets mountains pass under him, rides the harsh and unforgiving winds before the mainland stretches out before him. He feels lakes and rivers go by, lets himself be let by them to find his path, never straying too far from water.

He flies deeper and deeper inland, lets the stars vanish from above him and the sun rise over his back. He can make out forests and villages now, can see them all blanketed by snow in the dawn.

It must be past noon for him when his wings grow tired, the sun above him not as high as he is accustomed, chasing him and stretching the day. He seldom flies so far to feel the suns influence on the daytime, but he’s been too immersed in his thoughts to notice his fatigue and the growing distance.

He should rest soon, give himself a little break. He has been flying for far longer than he had planned, but the winds had been so strong and soothing, his mind silent for a change. With a deep and weary sigh, he scans the surrounding landscape.

His whiskers twitch as he senses a river nearby. He angles his body downwards, lets himself fall through several layers of clouds before he begins sailing again, beating his wings more rapidly now due to the lack of stronger winds to hold him up.

Huffing with fatigue he spots a little clearing in the woods where he can land. He sweeps down, breaking his fall sharply, wings holding him up until he touches down with his hind legs first, followed slowly by the rest of his long body.

He lets out a deep and satisfied growl as he stretches himself, relaxing his stiff muscles and shaking off the loose frost covering him, melting the more solid parts with puffs of hot steam from his mouth. He rubs a clawed hand over his snout, horns and whiskers and rolls himself in the snow to break the bigger sheets of ice that had formed on his body.

It always feels so refreshing breaking the layers off, like shedding a weight. He only wishes he could do it with his memories, too.

Once satisfied, he yawns loudly and melts the snow under him, before he curls up, tucks his tail with the tuft of fur over his face to block out the sun and prepares himself for a long and nice nap.

  


Yuuri’s sleep was filled with his mother’s katsudon and the warmth of her nest, when his twitching ear picks up the sound of steps, alerting him to something nearby. His head feels heavy from sleep and he barely manages to open his eyes, the last of his dreams still clinging to him, filling his nostrils with the smell of his favorite dish.

Yawning loudly, he raises his head from his claws and peers through the trees. He can just barely make out a group of humans father away and he lets out a weary sigh. He must have passed a village while landing and they must have seen him. Those were surely worshippers coming to offer him food, why else would they seek him out?

Yuuri sighs again, louder this time. He only hopes they do not expect him to show off his powers, he’s still far too tired for that. But what can he do, after all that means food brought to him willingly, right? Who would say no to that? At least he can travel on without having to hunt first and nap with a full belly. 

A sudden, sharp pain in his left leg rips him out of his thoughts and his loud howl echoes through the woods, as an arrow embeds itself in his flesh, piercing his scales. Confused and hurt, he hurries to stand up and growls at the humans as more arrows come flying.

Why?! Why are they doing this?! He doesn't understand! They should bring him gifts and food, not arrows and pain!!

He ducks under an arrow and his heart squeezes inside his chest, constricts his breathing as he realizes that they are _hunting_ him! Instinct overtakes him.

Ice floods his veins and with a sharp turn he makes a run for it, the position to open to stretch his wings for a takeoff, an easy target. He hears the hunters yell just behind him, ducks another arrow as it whizzes by his head.

His heart is pounding rapidly, pulsing harshly like the wound in his leg that flares up with every leap he takes. Another arrow manages to pierce his scales and he cries out in pain.

He needs to fly away! NOW!

With trembling limbs, he jumps onto the next tree he sees.

He scrambles to sink his claws into the trunk and hefts himself up. Branches snap under his claws and big parts of the bark get torn out as he climbs higher, trying not to slip, the whole tree groaning under his weight. Arrows pierce his side and arm almost at the same time and he nearly loses his grip on the tree as the pain assaults his senses.

With all his power he beats his wings hard enough to catapult himself into the sky, wailing when an arrow shoots through the sensitive membrane of his left wing, making him wobble in the air.

He dodges to the side to avoid more incoming projectiles and grits his teeth when pain flares up in his wing and side. With heavy pants he maneuvers himself higher into the clouds, his mind foggy with pain as every stroke of his wing jostles the arrows in his body and the wound in the membrane.

He feels the blood flowing slickly over his body and his tears blur his sight. Harsh pants tear themselves from his lungs as he tries to stay steady, to fly as far away as he could, so that the hunters will not catch up to him.

He catches an upward current and lets himself be swept away by the winds.

He feels his whole body tremble, his leg and arm hanging limply at his side, putting off his balance. He tries to balance it out but the strain in his wing makes the pain nearly unbearable. With a weak cry he lets the wind decide what to do with him, trying to aim for the mountains, where he is sure less people will live.

His thoughts swirl through his head, clouded with dizzying pain. How could they?! How could they hunt him?! Hurt him?! He’s never encountered humans so hostile! He does not understand!

His thoughts are cut short as a hard wind hauls him up, setting his hurt wing ablaze with fiery pain. He tries to maneuver against it, but the current has him tight in its grip and hurls him higher and higher, jostles him through the sky for what feels like hours but can only be minutes.

The winds break at the foot of the mountain and nearly drop him out of the sky when he reaches an air pocket. With all his strength left he adjusts his wings and sails down, trying to break his fall, but stopping immediately when the force of it sends a fire through him so fiercely, he thinks his injured wing will rip apart.

He barely prepares himself for the crash when he already collides with the trees, branches and twigs snapping, trees splintering under his weight as he falls from the sky, only his scales protecting him from being scratched up even more badly, the arrow in his arm getting ripped out when he collides with another tree, the one in his side burying itself deeper into his body.

With a force that knocks the breath out of his lungs he lands on the ground, the snow barely cushioning his fall.

Pain flares through his whole body as he pants heavily, a low, pain filled whine echoing through the little clearing at the foot of a waterfall.

He stays lying on the side, his whole body protesting when he tries to shift. Tears flow unhindered over his snout as he tries to regain his breath, his whole body shivering.

It hurts so much. His wailing intensifies and his thoughts attack him without mercy.

Why did he leave from home?! He was a coward and impulsively fled, without plan or preparation. It’s his own fault he’s lying here, wounded and shot down from the heavens, unable to get up and fly away or find a save little cave to hide in. He has no herbs or bandages, no food and shelter and no means to get some.

His breathing gets faster, rasping through his throat as he tries to get more air into his lungs, feeling his airways constricting, cutting him off of the much-needed oxygen. His wailing tampers off into soft crying until the black spots in his vision overcome him completely and consciousness slips from his grasp.

  


“What new books do you have for me, Yura?” The thin, grumpy teen rolls his eyes and it sparks amusement in Viktor. Always trying to look like Viktor was the most bothersome customer he had, even though both of them knew Viktor is the main income of this little village store.

“You come by every week, old man, I only get like, two books each month. They are still the same as last week.” Still, Yura takes out the three volumes he has behind his small counter and deposits them in front of Viktor, who immediately shifts through the first pages of each.

“Oh, is this a continuation to the one I bought three weeks ago?” Viktor looks up and looks straight into the scowling face of the young man in front of him.

“How should I know? I don’t keep track of the books you buy, you know?” Viktor's lips twitch at the corner as he tries to hide his smile. He doesn’t even get to coo over Yuri’s obvious lie as the teen already goes on. “But if you mean that crappy romance with the prince and the mermaid, then yes.”

Viktor's smile is sparkling as he grabs the book and holds it to his chest. “Well, then _this_ will be my book for the week.” The blond just huffs and packs away the other two novels. “Anything else? Or can I finally take your money and shove you out of here?”

The laugh breaks out of Viktor unbidden and Yuri glares at him even harder. “Aw, Yura, you love me having here! How are you and Otabek, by the way? Is he still trying to woo you?” Seeing Yuri’s cheeks redden is a very rare event and Viktor revels in being the one to draw it out, smirking at Yuri’s spluttering. “He is _not_ wooing me! He is just a friend! Don’t get stupid ideas…” The ranting breaks off into mumbled swearing as he counts together everything Viktor owes him.

Viktor lets him be and looks around in the quaint little shop. It contained everything Viktor needed that he could not get himself. Clothes, linen, pots, vegetables and the oddest little trinkets. He had helped Nikolai build up the shop when Viktor got here and the death of his friend still pains him.

He glances at Yuri from the corner of his eye and withholds a sigh. Poor boy, orphaned at a young age and now left alone with the shop after that horrid cough stripped Nikolai away. Maybe that’s why he holds such a soft spot for the fierce young man, having known him for years, having seen the little kitten grow into a… well, slightly larger kitten. He does not even try to hide the grin that breaks out on his face.

Of course it catches Yuri’s eye. “What are you grinning about, you weird man?” He eyes Viktor suspiciously and packs away his weekly purchases while he waits for an answer. “Oh”, Viktor replies breezily, his grin turning sly, “only thinking back to a time where you’d still demand of me to read to you.”

Yuri's indignant spluttering is music to his ears and he laughs lowly under his breath. The bag with his belongings is shoved roughly into his arms and Viktor only barely manages to catch it. “You owe me 10 silver coins! Make that 11, because you are so annoying! 

Viktor's laugh softens into a smile and he digs out two gold coins, letting them fall onto the counter. “Here, buy yourself something nice or take Otabek out for a snack at the market. I’ve heard someone making sweets is coming this week.”

Yuri doesn’t reply and Viktor can see him grit his teeth, the look in his eyes thankful, even as he tries to hide it behind his long, golden hair. “I still hate you…”, he says softly as Viktor already turned around and Viktor throws a look behind him, his smile sweet. “I know, Yura, I know. I see you next week, maybe I come by a bit sooner, have a nice day.”

He exits the store without awaiting a response, his chest filling with warmth for the brisk young man.

After the illness swept through the village and almost halved its inhabitants, the shop fell on very hard times. With everyone weighed down by grieve and short on workers on the field, the money was scarce and nobody could afford to buy new clothes or trinkets.

Yuri would never admit it, much less so to Viktor, but he was desperate. Viktor could see it in his hunched shoulders and thin frame, could smell the stench of anger and anxiety perpetually clinging to the blond.

He sighs deeply and walks through the village towards the path that leads into the woods, trying to think of ways to help his friend. He nods a greeting towards Otabek as he passes the dark haired boy working at the blacksmith’s furnace, getting a nod in return.

Giving Yuri a bag of gold would not help him, it would only fuel hatred into the hearts of the village’s people. They could refuse to sell Yuri the things he needed, so that’s not an option.

His musings are stopped short when he overhears two women talking in his vicinity.

“They spotted the White Demon in a village nearby! They said its shadow blocked out the sun and its body sparkled red from the blood of its victims! Hunters went out to fell the beast, but they came back empty handed!”

Viktor stops his steps, his curiosity piqued. He lingers in the vicinity and tries not to garner their suspicion as he listens in. The blond woman, the one listening, gasps loudly. “Again? But did it not just plunder the city for its riches? And the village nearby! Pray tell, when was this!”

Viktor's brows furrow. 

“Just a few hours ago! My sister lives in the village and send me a raven as soon as the hunters came back. She says they managed to wound the foul beast!”

The blond woman's eyes sparkle as she hears that and grabs the hand of the raven haired one. “They did? And nobody got hurt? I heard that monster can freeze someone's soul with only its piercing gaze! And that it is as big as a house! With teeth as long as a grown man’s arm! And that it can control your mind if you touched its scales!”

Viktor scoffs. The stories get more and more ridiculous the more dragons are sighted. 

The women’s heads turn to him at the sound and their eyes narrow suspiciously as soon as they spot him loitering nearby, obviously overhearing their talk. They tuck their heads together and march on, lowering their voices, but Viktor still manages to hear a sentence. “My heart always stops when that herbalist looks at me. His eyes are so strange.”

Viktor quickly looks away and hurries on, not wanting to draw even more attention to himself. He grips the fur tighter around his shoulders, even if he does not feel the bite and chill of the winter wind, but the collar hides his face from view and lets him blend in with the other village people.

He maintains his gait until he is surrounded by trees and the silence of the woods. Only then does he take a deep and freeing breath, freed from the hateful stares of the villagers. He lets himself be swallowed by the forest as he wanders on his path, unknown to everyone but him.

It gets more and more dangerous to fly around the area, to stretch his wings without worry and just feel the frozen world under him fly past. Not with all the hunters out in the woods, trying to earn glory and gold by slaying a dragon.

He sighs deeply as he climbs the perpetually rising path to his cave at the foot of the mountains, the way long and tedious. But he does not dare to change in fear of alerting hunters. If there was a group large enough to wound a dragon out in the woods only hours ago, he should refrain from showing his true form in the sky.

The sun wanders over the blue expanse above him while he takes the climb and he is already thinking of taking a nice long bath in his bathing cavern when the stops abruptly. The path before him is torn, trees uprooted and cracked, splinters, twigs and branches littering the snow, forcing a path through the woods.

With his heart beating up to his throat, he takes careful steps along the destroyed greenery, spotting splashes of blood a rusty red on the once pristine snow. A glittering black scale catches his eye as he passes it and he bends down to pick it up. It’s smooth and cold and about the size of his palm. The scale of a limb, he is sure, as small as it is.

He hastens his steps, already dreading the sight that will await him, his heart squeezing with sorrow for the poor dragon that fell out of the sky, undoubtedly wounded by the hunters of the nearby village.

And wounded severely if all the blood was an indication. He is almost running, his breath harsh and condensing before his mouth when he reaches the clearing with the entrance of his cave. With his waterfall and river and cliff and lake on top. And the black dragon lying motionlessly in the snow.

His limbs freeze with sorrow, his heart weeping at the sight. The dragon, about as long as a tree, bleeds out of several wounds, the midnight black scales shimmering with blood and staining the snow he lies in. The air smells thickly of copper, cloying his senses and making him shiver.

Viktor has never seen a dragon like him, a body like a serpent, long and sleek, tampering off into a tail with a tuft of deep blue fur. It follows the line of his back up to his head, getting longer like a mane just between two long and sleek black horns, gently curved up. The two wings long and fading from deep black to a paler blue and violet, the colors of twilight. His face almost feline, scaled, with two long whiskers.

That’s when Viktor notices the small puffs of condensing breath just in front of the unknown dragon's mouth, his heart lurching in his chest, his fingers going slack on the bag he was carrying, its contents spilling in the snow.

The dragon is breathing.

The dragon is alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ryujin, according to Wikipedia, was the tutelary deity of the sea in Japanese mythology. This Japanese dragon symbolized the power of the ocean, had a large mouth, and was able to transform into a human shape.  
> I thought it was fitting as ruling dragon in Japan, esp. seeing that Yuuri lives in a port town. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> The picture separating the sections is taken from pinterest. https://www.pinterest.de/pin/565272190707021964/  
> This is how I pictured Yuuri: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/42/f4/f5/42f4f5f719d9995f35d76decb7a7bba9.jpg (just with twilight colored wings and black scales, as well as a scaled face)


	2. Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like promised, chapter two :D  
> Again, mind the tags, but there shouldn't be anything new :)  
> This is not Beta'ed, but I hope I found the most of it :D  
> Have fun!

A jolt goes through Viktor, stirring him into motion as soon as he realizes that the dragon _lives_! It _lives_!! And he will be damned if he lets him die in front of his eyes.

He runs to its side and breaths a low apology as he rips out the first arrow, sealing the bleeding wound with ice he conjures between his fingers. He has never been so glad about his powers than in this moment.

He checks the body and carefully takes out an arrow that was embedded deep in the dragon’s flank, freezing the passage and trying to do as few damage as he can, sealing the wound again after the arrow lies in his hands, slick and warm with the red fluid.

A shudder goes through the body before him and a low whine alerts him of the dragon waking up. He lets his finger wander slowly and carefully over the low hanging, ripped wing, sealing the sensitive membrane into form with his ice.

The whine tampers off into a low growl that makes a shudder run through Viktor’s body, his instincts screaming at him immediately. _Alpha._

Viktor takes a deep breath and swallows hard, trying to ignore his bodies response and the urge to step back, the warning growl still ringing in his ears.

He forgot how it was being in company of another dragon, having lived so secluded for so long. And an alpha one at that, whose sounds affect Viktor even more.

He shakes his head, his mouth set into a determined line as he continues freezing every open wound he can find. The alpha seems to realize Viktor only wants to help him, so he lies still, panting heavily. Breathing through the pain, Viktor is sure.

The arrows don’t seem to have mortally wounded him, but they struck very sensitive places and the hard fall must have broken quite a few bones, if Viktor thinks about how the trees look like.

He freezes the last wound on the dragon’s arm before he reaches the head of the alpha, staring right into a deep, brown eye, glazed over with exhaustion and pain.

His heart beats fast in Viktor’s chest as he softly and carefully lays a hand on the dragon’s face, just underneath its eye. The last dragon he saw had been Chris, years ago.

He clears his throat before he slowly talks in the ancient language of their kind, not used to it after so many years only talking the human tongue of the region. “Can you change? Are you able to?”

The dragon huffs lowly as if to tell him: _You try changing with wounds and broken bones all over your body._

A small smile graces Viktor’s lips and he soothingly strokes over the chilled scales, smooth under his touch. “I know it will hurt… a lot… but I can’t get you in my cave like this to clean and bandage your wounds. And even if you would refuse my help, you will freeze to death out here as soon as the sun sets. You don’t seem like an ice dragon to me.”

An unwilling whine is the only answer he gets. Viktor’s eyes snap up as he sees something twitching beside the black horn. His eyes widen as he spots the ear, covered in dark, short fur, the tip a deep blue. He’s never seen a dragon with _ears_ before, but here he is.

He is so startled by this discovery, that he realizes too late that the dragon before him starts to shift.

The alpha shakes fiercely as the wounds change with him and a low and pain filled howl echoes in the clearing, chilling Viktor to the bones.

He jumps back, in case the alpha snaps at him in his delirium, but he only watches the long body shrink and form strong human limbs, blue fur turns inky black hair and scales smooth out into even skin.

Viktor’s heart stops as the change goes on.

_He is beautiful._

As soon as the last scales vanish from his skin, Viktor jumps into action and is at the man’s side. He sees his eyes flutter shut from exhaustion, just as he kneels next to him in the bloodied snow.

Viktor doesn’t waste precious time and lifts him carefully into his arms, cautious of his wounds and broken bones. The man’s head lulls onto his shoulder and Viktor gets hit by a wave of the man’s smell, the gland on his neck not hidden behind scales and close enough to his nose to pick up a waft.

It’s the first time he notices it over the thick scent of blood in the air and it makes his chest constrict. It smells of water and salt, the ocean, and there are undertones of a floral scent. It’s an odd combination, especially for an alpha, but it makes warmth flow deep into Viktor’s body. He swallows thickly and inhales deeply, just indulging a little.

Viktor is almost dazed by it and only snaps out of it as he feels the body in his arms shiver violently from the cold. He springs into action.

He hurries up the small stone ledge beside the waterfall and ducks behind it, uncaring for the mist of water covering him and his charge. His steps echo through the small pre-cavern, filled with food and just as freezing as the outside.

Only when he ducks behind the heavy bear skin covering the second entrance does the chill recede. The fire must have gone out while he was away but some of the heat still lingers and he hesitates only shortly before he decides to lay the man down on the soft fur in front of the fireplace, all the way back from the entrance.

He quickly rekindles the flames and lets them grow higher before he takes some of the burning wood out with a scoop and hurries to his bathing cavern.

He drops the smoldering wood under the enclosed stone basin where he carved an opening into the solid stone to heat it. With his ice he then redirects the spring flowing into the basin over it, straight into the groove that leads the water out of the cavern to join the waterfall.

He gets some more wood and deposits it underneath the basin, before he returns to his charge, doomed to wait for the water to warm.

He carefully seals the wounds with frost again, trying not to burn the now sensitive skin. He feels the warmth of the fire on the man’s skin, relieved he at least managed to warm him up.

He’ll have to treat the wounds with a salve to hinder them from becoming infected and poisoning the blood. Viktor furrows his brows.

_Didn’t I just buy a jar of honey from Yura?_

That’s when he remembers his belongings scattered in the snow outside.

He stands up and hurries to retrieve them.

The sky is darkening with clouds and the wind is picking up as he collects everything and puts them back in the bag, glad as he finds the jar of honey still intact.

He looks up to the gathering clouds and inhales deeply.

_The wind smells like snow. Good. At least the hunters will refrain from searching the woods for their wounded prey and the blood will be covered shortly._

He deposits the bag on his small cooking counter as he enters and takes out the honey. Then he searches his carved-out wall beside the fireplace for bandages and lets out a triumphant shout when he finds them. He grabs a needle and silken thread, too, before he lays everything down on a seat at the table in the middle of the main cavern.

After that, he rushes over to his ward and picks him up as carefully as he can, before he carries the unconscious form into the bathing chamber. He checks the temperature of the water and hums satisfied when he finds it pleasantly warm.

Softly he lets the man sink into the basin, using his powers to maintain the frost coverings on the larger wounds. He notices the silent sigh that escapes his ward and smiles. Seated on the edge, he watches the water slowly turn red and carefully runs his fingers through the inky black hair of the man sitting before him.

A soft smile sits on his face as his fingers begin to tingle from the sensation. He reaches out and takes his marigold concentrate out from the carved in wall, adding a few drops to the water. Viktor hopes that it will prevent a fever, but he does not know for how long exactly the dragon has been wounded and lying outside, sapped of his strength, cooling down rapidly.

A worried frown makes its way onto his face and he checks the man’s temperature, notices it being a bit warmer than he is comfortable with, but not knowing if it’s from the fire and water or from an infection already festering in his body. Worriedly he strokes over the man’s forehead, letting his fingers vanish in the inky blackness.

The cavern is silent save for the trickling of water and the crackling of the fire and Viktor stares, his gaze captivated by the unknown beauty he’s stumbled upon. He stares at the stunning dragon in his human form, so different from everything he has seen until now.

His face sharp and soft at the same time, full lips and a cute nose.

Viktor has to smile as he traces his finger over the delicate features of the alpha before him. The scent gland on his neck tingles as the small room gets saturated with their smell, the now slightly steaming water helping in spreading it.

Viktor starts to sweat and it’s only now that he notices the furs he is still wearing. Before, he was too preoccupied with his charge to care about a change of clothing.

Now, he shrugs out of his furs and just throws them on the ground. He will care for them later. Then, he undoes his long silver braid and just gathers his hair at his nape to twist it into a knot, securing it with the leather strap he used for his prior style, leaving it messy and out of the way.

Right now, the man is far more pressing, so he pushes the sleeves of this linen shirt over his arms, grabs the soft cloth and starts to wash the wounds, defrosting and re-frosting each of them. 

He tries insistently to concentrate _only_ on the wounds, but he fails miserably. It has been so, so long since he has seen another dragon, so long since he has been in the sole company of another being and _so long_ since he has seen another naked.

Not that he cares about that, he couldn’t care less about modesty. After all, the change never leaves one with clothing, but this man, this _alpha_ , is gorgeous and inside his mind he drools as he lets the cloth glide over the firm planes of the man’s torso. He shakes his head. Hard. 

“You are pathetic, Viktor. Get yourself together, he is unconscious and wounded, how can you even think of that.”

He tucks his fringe out of the way and finishes determinately, not thinking about the ocean scent permeating the air, the scent of flowers tickling his nostrils, almost overpowering his own scent of snow and pines as he cleans a small cut at the man’s wrist.

The rip in the dragon’s wing changed into a superficial cut on the man’s back, but Viktor knows it will need more time to heal then a normal cut would, even with their increased healing abilities.

When he finishes, the water is almost on the side of too warm and Viktor redirects the spring water into the basin again, melting the ice preventing it to do so.

Then he takes one of his few soft woolen cloths and hefts the man out of the water, wrapping him inside it to preserve the heat and dry him.

He lets everything as it is as he leaves the bathing chamber and deposits the man on the empty table. The fire has already warmed the chamber to a cozy temperature and Viktor is swift as he stitches up the bigger wounds that still bleed sluggishly with the silken thread. He always checks the man’s face when he stirs, but he never wakes up, deeply unconscious even through the pain.

The closed wounds are covered in honey and then bandaged and if Viktor’s fingers linger a little bit longer on the smooth skin, no one is there to judge him. Broken bones are set and bandaged, not nearly as many as Viktor had feared.

At last Viktor is looking down at his ward, cleaned up and cared for. His heart squeezes in his chest when he thinks of the state he found him in, already assumed dead, but still breathing.

Hate churns inside his belly as he thinks of the hunters responsible, imagines ripping them apart with his claws and teeth, thinks of their growing numbers and the dwindling numbers of dragons in the area.

A low snarl rips itself from his throat and he reigns it in quickly, tries to calm down.

Viktor’s hand finds its way onto the wounded man’s chest, feeling the steady heartbeat underneath, the warm skin and takes a deep and calming breath.

“You are alright…”, he whispers to him, “they did not kill you… you are going to be fine.”

There is no reply, but he doesn’t need one, happy to feel the pulsing of life under his fingertips, lets it settle him. Carefully he wanders higher, over his collarbone, fragile and elegant, over his throat, a steady pulse teasing his fingertips and even higher, until his hand cradles the delicate face.

It’s dizzying, this feeling, hoping for the stranger’s eyelashes to flutter open, to look into those warm brown eyes. His breathing gets faster and his fingers shake, as he tucks an unruly strand of black hair behind the man’s ear.

Swallowing thickly, he takes the man in his arms again, enjoying the feathery soft tufts of hair tickling Viktor’s chin and the heat of his body seeping through Viktor’s clothes. Gazing softly at his ward, he takes the first steps, only to halt again.

He hesitates as he eyes the only spot possible to let the man rest and recover.

His nest.

No dragon has ever slept in his nest. Even Chris, who came by visiting once every two or three years, would roll up before the fireplace as a dragon and sleep there.

But he can’t just deposit the wounded alpha on the fur on the hard stone floor. And also not on the hard and too short table.

And if Viktor is very honest with himself, he doesn’t _want_ to let the man too far out of his reach. Every instinct screams at him to protect this alpha.

And so, he will!

He squares his shoulders and marches over to his nest, a huge recess in the cavern wall, almost an independent cavern itself, the entrance lower than the ceiling and smaller than the cavern itself stretched.

He comfortably fits inside in his dragon form, able to observe the main cavern but still slightly hidden from view. The ground was covered in furs, almost coming up to his knees, the walls covered with pillows and cushions, creating a soft and comfortable haven.

The alpha is laid on the nest and Viktor covers him with furs to keep him warm.

His stomached twists, a strange feeling overcoming him seeing another being inside his most personal place, causing him to shiver and fidget. It’s not exactly a painful feeling or uncomfortable, but it’s new and surprising and makes Viktor almost giddy with joy.

There is someone in his nest! He is _sharing_ his nest.

He knows it’s totally stupid and irrational, after all, _he_ laid him there, but his instincts still let him preen as he makes his way to his cooking counter and busies himself with making a healthy and fulfilling broth, humming softly to himself the whole time.

The day passes while the alpha sleeps on and a snowstorm begins to rage outside. Viktor is pretty happy he brought a heavy pile of logs inside yesterday. He doesn’t really get cold, but even he enjoys the warmth of a fire and he very much prefers to stay dry than to go out into the storm to get more wood.

The broth is hanging over the right side of the fire and he fills a bowl full of it. He’s rarely fed anyone unconscious, but he’s watched Yakov do it as he taught him everything he knew about herbs and healing. So, it couldn’t be too hard, right? It looked easy enough.

Feeling as content and happy as he hadn’t felt in a while, he settles beside his ward and gently runs through his rumpled bangs, freezing when he feels the heat emitting from him. With worry in his heart, he softly rubs over the feverish skin, cooling it down with a thin layer of frost that melts off the alpha’s forehead.

Viktor seats himself slightly behind the man and carefully tugs him up until he is supported by Viktor’s thigh. Slowly, he feeds him the broth, making sure he swallows while cooling down his fever as best as he can.

As soon as the broth is finished, he puts the bowl away and checks the injuries for infections. He looks under every bandage, but only rosy skin meets him, shiny and sticky with honey. Not even _his_ nose can pick up the smell of pus. He’s also very sure he removed every splinter from inside his body, so the cause of the fever must be a cold.

If the women were right and the hunters got to the dragon only a few hours before he found him, he must have crashed shortly after Viktor himself had left. He’s been in the shop a long time, chatting with Yura and enjoying a light lunch before buying his purchases and returning without a hurry.

The alpha must have laid there for at least the quarter of a day!

No wonder he’s with fever now. He wouldn’t have been able to control his temperature while bleeding out.

A deep sigh rips itself off Viktor’s chest and he stands up to make a pot of tea. He will be damned if he can’t get a stupid fever down, he _is_ an herbalist after all.

He crushes some dried elderflowers, lime flowers and thyme and puts them in a pot of water, hanging it over the fire. He’ll make an infusion, getting it concentrated to dose it with hot water at any time. He’ll even sweeten it with some precious honey.

And until then…

He strips of his clothes - no need to ruin perfectly fine clothing - and puts them down in front of the nest before climbing in himself, crawling to the middle and letting his muscles stretch, changing into his true form. He lets out a satisfied purr, content to finally stretch his limbs and wings.

A low rumble lets his body vibrate as his nostrils detect the calming scent of ocean and flowers saturating his nest and he very, very carefully tugs his ward nearer before he curls around him, his tail and wing forming a barrier, his snout tucked just beside the alphas head, so his cool breath can softly tousle his hair, trying to cool the fever down.

The rumbling intensifies, developing into a full-blown purr as Viktor watches over his alpha.

It’s strange, waking up from a deep, deep sleep. The first thing Yuuri regains is his hearing. The world around him is dark, his thoughts slow and his body numb, but a soft croon surrounds him, seeping deep into his mind and heart and calming him, soothing the worries inside his head.

Next, he feels. He feels his bodies aches and pains, is aware of the bruises and cuts and pressure. His breathing rattles, his lungs burn with every breath he takes, his throat is parched and his body is burning from the inside with fever.

But he also feels a soft, cool wind sweeping through his hair, cooling down his burning skin, feels fluffy furs on his bare skin, surrounding him like a cloud, cradling his body perfectly and comfortably.

And then, he notices the scent in the air. He inhales deeply, the mix of snow and pines overwhelming, fresh and crisp but soothing like the cooling wind on his face. It’s like he’s flying again, flying over the snow-covered woods of this cold land.

He opens his eyes very slowly, his sight blurry at first but it soon focuses on the dark stone ceiling above him. Out of the corner of his eye, he can spot a white mass and after inhaling deeply once again, he takes in his surroundings.

A few things get clear then, even if they let his heart jump once or twice in his chest.

Firstly, he lies in a nest. A very, very pretty and very, very comfortable nest.

Secondly, there is a dragon lying curled around him, a shimmering white wing loosely draped over his human form, his long tail with its forked end forming a barrier between him and the exit of nest and his head lying just beside his own.

Thirdly, the dragon is purring and thus very clearly omega… and unbelievable beautiful.

Yuuri has seen his fair share of dragons in his lifetime, his parents leading a hot spring and inn for his kind, but he has never seen a dragon this beautiful.

Scales as white as the moon and shimmering like pearls in the firelight that shines on him, letting him almost sparkle like ice. Long spikes cover the back, starting from his shoulders to his tail, his body slender and strong. The face shaped like a diamond with frostlike markings decorating the scales and two long, lightly brown curved antlers sitting on his head like a crown.

Yuuri holds his breath as the memories return to him slowly.

The attack, the crash in the woods. He lost consciousness after his panic attack, only to be roused by a sharp pain. He remembers careful, ice cold touches on his wounds, soothing the burn and a blurry shape. Hair like snow, eyes as blue as the crystal waters of the sea.

He swallows thickly, remembers his dry throat and tries to sit up, his sharp intake of breath is followed by a startling silence as the purring stops and the omega opens his eyes. As blue and clear as he remembers.

“What do you think you are doing? I just patched you up.”

Yuuri has the decency to blush as the reclines on the soft furs again, his breathing already labored after his little attempt to sit up. The voice a soft rumble, the draconian a little accented.

“You are awake. How are you feeling?”

Yuuri blinks slowly, tries to assess the damage and pain. He grunts lowly.

“Like I fell out of the sky.”

The words burn in his throat, but the soft laughter makes him smile and Yuuri cannot help but stare at this beautiful omega and his twinkling blue eyes above him.

“Don’t move, I am going to get some tea and check your bandages. The infusion should be ready by know, you weren’t unconscious for too long.”

That’s only barely a relief.

On one hand, he didn’t miss too much, on the other hand, his wounds are still mostly fresh.

He tries swallowing again, the sound of tea more appealing by the second as the dragon begins to shrink. He watches the shimmering scales melt into fair skin, the strong and slender body turn into equally long and slender human limbs and the antlers losing color and dissolving into a cascade of long, flowing, silver hair.

Yuuri’s chest constricts, the sheer beauty of the human form in front of him stealing his breath away. He has never seen anyone as beautiful as him, with his jewel like eyes and handsome face.

Yuuri is sure that this is the kind of dragon ballads are sung and poems written for. He must be worshipped by thousands!

Why did fate decide for him to be saved by this dragon? Surely, he is unworthy of his presence? He should not bother him! He surely has more pressing matters to attend to! His body moves almost without his consent and he tries to sit up again, gritting his teeth as his ribs protest and his side burns with fire.

Cold hands are at his shoulder immediately, an exasperated huff blowing cool air onto his face.

“What did you not understand about ‘Don’t move’. You hurt yourself quite severely and I don’t want you to open your freshly stitched wounds.” The dragon looks at him reproachfully.

Yuuri isn’t sure if the heat on his face comes from the fever or his burning shame. He ducks his head, conflict warring inside of him and feeling sufficiently reprimanded. He doesn’t want to cause even more trouble for his savior and there he is, already going against the man’s orders.

Soft fingers at his cheek startle him out of his thoughts and he looks up into blue eyes, a small smile on the stranger’s features.

“What can I call you? My name is Viktor. I would like to call you a name instead constantly referring to you as alpha in my head.” The grin turns teasing and Yuuri is pretty sure that the heat in his cheeks stems from his embarrassment now.

“I…”, he can’t even get out more as a cough rattles through him, pain raging through his body. He doesn’t even feel hands fluttering around him, the cough leaving him winded and gasping on the furs.

“Tea, right, honey, wait a moment, I’ll be right back!”

He hears the fast shuffling of feet and looks dazed after the silver haired man. That’s when he notices the rest of the big cavern he is in, the nest only an attachment.

The nest opens to a huge cavern with smooth grey stone, the ceiling so high he could wander it as dragon and in the middle of it a source of light. It takes him a moment to recognize the flowing patterns of low light und blinks astonished. It’s a sheet of clear ice holding back water. He can feel the large body of a lake above him and the flowing currents of a waterfall and river only feets away.

On the far side is a large fireplace burning brightly, the man busying himself in making tea standing just beside it.

On the left side shelves are carved into the stone, almost meeting the entrance of the nest and filled to the brim with riches. Gold and pearls, jewels and crystals, swords, bows and knives and everything a dragon would hoard. It’s an impressive collection and suits his beautiful savior.

In the middle of the cavern is a wooden table with four chairs and on the right of the fireplace he can make out two entrances, one which Yuuri can only barely make out.

It’s a beautiful dragon’s den and Yuuri feels more than safe here, he can’t deny that, feeling the comfort of the warm nest seep deep into his bones.

He’s just regained his breath again as the man - Viktor, Yuuri reminds himself - comes back with a cup of tea. It smells strongly of herbs but has a sweet note to it. He moves to sit up again when a hand holds him down.

“You, my friend, are the most stubborn being I have met and I know my fair share of stubborn people.” Viktor sounds exasperated, but the smile twitching at his lips betrays his amusement.

He slides behind Yuuri and carefully tucks him up onto his leg. It’s only now that Yuuri actively notices the clothes Viktor’s put on and the silverette must see his befuddled gaze, for he chuckles lowly.

“It’s better to have on some clothes when dealing with fire and steaming water, don’t you think?”

He doesn’t wait for a response, instead he holds the cup of steaming tea on Yuuri’s lips. “Drink slowly, I don’t want you to choke.”

Yuuri puts his hand over Viktor’s, slightly uncomfortable to let the man do all the work, but he drinks slowly, enjoys the taste of the herbs on his tongue and lets the sweetness and warmth soothe his throat.

When he finishes, he lets out a relieved sigh and closes his eyes. He never would have thought that only the act of staying awake would be so exhausting. A cool hand lays itself on his forehead and he lets out a relieved hum as the burning heat reclines a bit.

“What is your name, little raven?”

Yuuri is already drifting off, but he makes his mouth work as he replies at last.

“Yuuri… I’m Yuuri.”

With that, the slowly stroking hand lulls him to sleep completely. 

The next time Yuuri awakes it’s startlingly similar to the first time.

He feels the presence of Viktor in his dragon form all around him, his breath on his face. He’s slightly more aware than before, the heavy feeling on his limbs is lighter, the aches in his joints not as pronounced. The wounds however still sting and burn and itch.

He wrinkles his nose and groans, his hand wandering to his side where he remembers the arrow burying deep inside. The loud purring stops and Yuuri feels a soft nudge against his head.

His lips form a smile without his consent and when he opens his eyes, he is met with the elegant face of the dragon.

He sees worry shining in those blue eyes and he can’t even ask what’s wrong as Viktor already speaks.

“I’ve been worried. You’ve been asleep for a whole day and I couldn’t manage to wake you up.”

Viktor’s snout presses itself into Yuuri’s hair and inhales deeply, the resulting breath mussing it up even more.

Yuuri’s lips form a smile and he stretches his arm above his head to pat the dragon awkwardly.

“I am very sorry… I feel much better now.” Another huff into his hair makes Yuuri grin.

“I certainly hope so, I’ve made you drink a lot more of my herb teas.”

Ah, yes, Yuuri sure does feel that and his cheeks redden. He licks his lips and debates on how to ask for help, for he is sure he will not be able to stand alone.

“Ah… V-Viktor… I… would you maybe… maybe be so kind to… well…” He takes a deep breath. There is no way around it. “Could you show me the bathroom?”

His answer is met by silence and Yuuri seriously debates if he _really_ needs to relieve himself, but yes, his bladder is very, very insistent.

He does not expect Viktor’s loud laugh and flinches as the whole dragon shakes with his mirth.

“Of course, little raven, I’ll show you.”

Yuuri wishes the furs of the nest would just swallow him up. Like it is, he only covers his flaming face with his hands and feels the shift of the dragon’s change in the air, the insistent tug of hands on his wrists after.

Yuuri is met with a grinning beauty and swallows thickly. This will definitely need some getting used to.

Viktor places an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and is just about to slide another one under Yuuri’s knees as Yuuri stops him, cheeks bright red yet again.

“Ah, I would like to walk, thank you.” The reproachful look send his way almost deters Yuuri again, but in a bout of courage, he raises his chin defiantly.

Viktor clicks his tongue, but he relents and helps Yuuri out of the nest, tugging him to the edge and then helping him regain his footing.

Yuuri hisses as he puts weight onto his injured leg and leans heavily on his grumbling savior.

“I stitched you up, if you open a wound again, I am tying you down. And your fever just broke! What if this sets you back? You are an awful patient!”

Yuuri only rolls his eyes, amused despite his trembling limbs and hobbles to the opening he could barely make out from the nest with Viktor’s help.

His eyes need a moment to adjust to the sudden darkness, but he can soon make out a big basin on his left side, fed by a spring. The water overflows into a groove that runs across the cavern wall to the right side where it vanishes into the rock again.

It’s astonishing, seeing something like this in a cavern, a constant source of freshwater.

“Here, I’ll leave you here, take your time and just call for me when you are done, I am going to heat up some more of the broth. You can eat it with a little bread.” He looks hard at Yuuri. “ _Call_ , when you are done.”

With those words he leaves Yuuri leaning on the stone ledge of the basin and vanishes out of the bathing chamber.

After putting on some clothes, Viktor keeps an ear out for any signs of a crash, but the only things he hears is the crackling of the fire and the rushing of water. But he hears it immediately as Yuuri - such a sweet name, Yuuri - shuffles and hobbles out of the chamber.

He lets out a low growl and rushes through the main chamber, reaching the stubborn black dragon in seconds.

“I really can’t let you out of my sight, can I? You are hurt! I thought you _dead_ when I stumbled upon you.”

His guest at least has the decency to look remorseful.

“I don’t want to impose. As soon as I can walk, I promise I’ll be on my way.”

A trickle of panic goes through Viktor at that thought.

He’s just found him! He can’t let him go again so soon!

He stumbles over his words, not even knowing exactly why the idea of never seeing Yuuri again pains him so much.

“You don’t! Impose, I mean! And you can’t leave yet, it’s the middle of winter, you would freeze out there! And you wouldn’t be welcome in the villages as a stranger! And there are hunters everywhere, you would not be save as a dragon alone in the woods, either.” 

_And I am lonely and I haven’t had company in almost two years._

He doesn’t say the last sentence but even so Yuuri looks at him with big eyes. He was about to say something as a shudder runs through his body and shakes Viktor, too.

“Oh, you must be cold. Come, I take you back to the nest.”

“Ah, wait…”

Viktor looks into warm brown eyes, as rich as the earth in summer. The light dusting of a blush on that cute nose unravels Viktor from the inside.

“I would like to sit around for a bit… is there… a possibility to sit by the fire? And… maybe some clothes?”

Viktor blinks and he feels a warmth on his cheeks as he insistently avoids looking at the bare body of the man pressed against his side, now aware of their proximity.

“Of course.” Does his voice sound as faint as he feels? “I’ll bring you to the fire and get some clothes and cushions…”

They slowly make their way to the fireplace and Viktor helps Yuuri down onto the fur lying in front of it.

“Stay right where you are, I’ll get clothing, furs and cushions. Then we can eat.”

He hurries to his hoard and takes out some linen clothing before jumping onto his nest and snatching an armful of cushions and a nice, fluffy wolf-fur. He deposits everything in front of Yuuri and helps him into the clothing after he checked every bandage for infections.

Viktor then hands him a bowl full of broth and a piece of bread before serving himself and settling in front of the alpha, now reclined on cushions and covered with fur. A warmth settles in his chest at that sight, but he decides to not dwell on the feeling further.

“Tell me, Yuuri, how did the hunters managed to get you…” That was the question that had burned under his skin since he heard of the attack. Yuuri was about the same size as Viktor in his dragon form, so it was no easy feat to hurt him like they did.

Yuuri’s brow furrows pensively. “Ah… I have been travelling for quite some time when I landed in the woods to rest. I must have passed a nearby village, because I heard the footsteps of humans approaching. I thought that maybe they were coming to get a blessing and leave some food for me. And I was quite hungry, so I saw no reason to turn them down, when the first arrow already pierced my scales.”

Viktor sits there, shell-shocked, first thinking it a jest, but seeing the seriousness of Yuuri’s mien, his eyes widen at his words, his tongue unable to form words.

“I growled at them, but they did not retreat, so I fled. The wind then brought me here and I crashed as I was caught in an air pocket.”

Viktor shakes his head vigorously to sort his thoughts.

“Wait… blessing? Leave some _food_ for you? Are you _insane_?!”

He looks at the other dragon in befuddlement when he only watches Viktor with confusion in his gaze.

“No? I have never seen humans attack a dragon before, I was totally caught off guard. I am still shocked about it. How could they?! I am not a rogue, I never hurt a human before, I don’t understand why they would attack me like that!”

Viktor is about to call Yuuri out on his joke, but when he sees the true puzzlement in the other’s eyes, he pauses.

“You… you want to tell me… that you have never been attacked by humans?”

Brown meets Blue, both wide and unbelieving. Yuuri’s voice is hushed as he asks instead.

“You… want to tell me… that you have?”

The silence is deafening, Viktor’s mind whirling.

_This dragon has never been attacked before._

“Yuuri… dragons have been hunted for decades now. I am the only dragon in the area for years for a reason. I mean, Chris has told me that there are some places where humans are not as weary, but I have never heard him talk about places where… they give you food?”

He is incredulous. Humans giving dragons food? Just like that?

Yuuri seems to be in a similar state, judging by his slack mouth.

“Hunted? _Hunted?!_ Like deer or fish?! But… but why!? They worship us, dedicate temples to us… I admit, I am always a little embarrassed when someone approaches me to bless their child, that’s not how things like that work, but a puff of steam seems to bring them joy, so why not?” He pauses when he sees Viktor’s unbelieving stare.

“Worship?” His voice is barely heard above the crackling of the fire. He feels faint and he absentmindedly pushes his hair over his shoulder, twists it between his hands. Yuuri looks pretty concerned, Viktor has to admit, but that does not stop Viktor from saying.

“I can’t even recount all the times hunters cornered me, trying to pluck my scales. I don’t enjoy killing humans and I try to flee more often than not, but sometimes they just leave me no choice. They earn too much glory and riches for killing dragons, they don’t back down. People would give up their entire gold for a scale of the feared _White Demon._ ”

He scoffs as he utters his nickname bitterly, utterly loathing it. He looks up as he hears the small little hitch in Yuuri’s breath. The raven-haired man looks at him with bright eyes. “White Demon? You mean… you mean _you_ are the White Demon?”

Viktor blinks at him, the turn of the conversation throwing him in for a loop and not knowing if to be flattered that he is obviously known by Yuuri or worried that he is known by a dragon from so far away.

Yuuri flushes a beautiful red and Viktor’s interest is piqued, staring at the alpha across from him. They can talk about Yuuri’s strange encounters with humans later.

“You know of me?”

Yuuri stutters, before he reluctantly admits.

“I’ve overheard dragons talking about you. They said they’ve never seen a dragon flying as elegantly as you do and…”

The red in his cheeks deepens and Viktor is very curious as to what caused that reaction.

“And?”

He sees Yuuri swallow, before to alpha squeaks.

“They said you are a pretty cold omega because you’ve refused every alpha that crossed your territory.”

Only one of Viktor’s eyebrows rises in answer to that, his lips forming a sly little smile.

“Oh, is that so?”

He leans forward, snatching the smaller dragons chin between his thumb and forefinger, brushing his nose over the heated one in front of him.

“What would _you_ say… Yuuri?”

He almost purrs the name, the r rolling smoothly on his tongue. He can smell the sharp spike of attraction in Yuuri’s scent and smirks. At least he’s not the only affected by the other, which is a relief.

He feels the shudder running through his shy little ward and is not prepared for the grip on his shirt nor the deep inhale of his scent.

Viktor freezes, his heart thundering in his chest as he gazes into deep brown eyes. He feels the alphas breath ghosting over his lips and licks over his own, feeling his teasing backfiring a hundredfold.

He is enraptured by this strangers’ eyes, nearly addicted to his scent and he is short of claiming his lips as his own as Yuuri talks.

“You don’t seem cold to me. I can feel the heat of your body on my palm.”

Yuuri’s voice has darkened and Viktor shudders violently. He quickly pulls away, aware of the red blush on the bridge of his nose. He clears his throat and looks away into the flames, picks up his broth and takes a spoonful.

“Ah, how bold.”

He can hear the quick breathing of the alpha across him and swallows another spoonful, normally not as affected by others as much.

It’s been far too long, hasn’t it? He’s always spent his heats alone, but he wasn’t against some fumbles in the snow. But even those had lost their appeal. So why did this alpha affect him so much?

He’s deep in thought as the alphas nearly panicky voice snaps him out of it.

“I am so sorry, I don’t know what came over me. This is so embarrassing, please forgive me, I have never meant to overstep my boundaries!”

Viktor looks at him, astonished and surprised by that outburst, not expecting _anything_ like that. Most alphas he’s met would prance around and try to subdue him. One swipe of his claws had them running and for those who got pushier he reserved his icy breath. But normally, he also was averse to their scent, sometimes even repulsed, but this time?

He inhales deeply again, amusement sparking inside him as he smells Yuuri’s shame.

“You are forgiven. After all, I started teasing you. I did not expect such a reaction though, if I am honest.” He picks up another spoonful and pins the intriguing alpha across from him with a piercing gaze.

“My little shy raven has claws, it seems.” His grin turns sly, his interest burning under his skin.

“I can’t wait to see more of it.”

  


Viktor was going to give him a heart attack, that much was already clear.

After finishing to eat, Viktor checked his bandages again and applied some more honey to some of the deeper wounds before he helped him into the nest again.

The dragon was now curled around him again, his wing lying over him, his head just beside his own. They’ve been talking for hours.

“You still haven’t told me what brought you to this part of the world. It’s the first time I see a dragon like yourself. You are very beautiful.”

The compliments tumbling out of Viktor every now and then make Yuuri hot all over.

Since he’s been so intrusive in front of the fire, Viktor’s been teasing Yuuri at every possibility and threw in some ridiculous compliments. Like now.

“I am not beautiful. I am pretty plain. My mating colors are quite nice, but nothing like others I have seen.”

“Yuu~ri! Don’t be too humble, you look like the night sky, your wings like twilight, you are indeed very pretty, but not plain at all.”

The sentence is followed by a nudge to his head and a loud purr, that makes Yuuri’s cheeks burn even brighter. Quickly, he hides his face behind his hands and ignores the discontent grumble from the white dragon beside him.

“Yuu~ri! Yuu~~ri! Look at me! Don’t hide!” A snout tries to worm its way between Yuuri’s hands and despite himself Yuuri has to laugh at the behavior of the older dragon.

It hasn’t been a surprise that Viktor was older by about a decade, but sometimes Yuuri asks himself if maybe _he_ was the older one. Especially when Viktor was whining like a pup.

“Yuuri!”

With a loud laugh that tapers off into a hiss he lowers his hands, a bit winded from his broken ribs.

“Don’t make me laugh, Viktor, it still hurts.”

The snout withdraws as if burned and settles about a hand’s breadth away.

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to cause you pain.” Viktor’s tail flicks nervously and Yuuri puts a calming hand on his scales, marveling in their smoothness.

“I know, you are forgiven.” He tries to suppress his smile as Viktor purrs happily and nuzzles into his hand. He’s never seen such an affectionate dragon.

Yuuri is glad the wound on his arm doesn’t bother him much, so he continues to stroke gently over Viktor’s nostrils. It’s silent except for the howling of the storm outside and Viktor’s loud purring and it calms Yuuri deeply.

“You haven’t answered my question, Yuuri.”

The soft murmur disturbs the silence and Yuuri rakes his brain for what Viktor asked. He hums inquiringly as he comes up blank.

“What brought you here? You’ve come from so far, why? You even mentioned you’ve passed the great mountains.”

The silence that settles over them is oppressive as Yuuri recalls the disastrous celebrations. His hand stills in his stroking, prompting Viktor to nudge him again.

“I… I don’t want to talk about it.”

Viktor must have read something in his voice, because his body curls tighter around him and he presses his snout against Yuuri’s cheek. “You’re safe here, I’ll protect you.”

A warmth fills Yuuri’s heart at these words and he smiles softly at the clingy dragon. It’s amazing he’s only known Viktor for a day. He feels comfortable in his presence and he enjoys the mix of their scents - a bit too much even.

He’s never liked the scent of omegas before. He’s never experienced such a connection to another, be it human or dragon and it scares him a little bit, how much he likes his new friend.

His finger scratch lightly over Viktor’s snout and he presses his forehead against him.

“Thank you. For everything.”

The purring starts again and as Viktor prompts him to talk about his home, he does so, until both of them fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined Viktor like this: http://img15.deviantart.net/dede/i/2013/161/0/4/dd__russian_dragon_species__seiren_by_purpletigress-d68hc7k.jpg
> 
> I hope you liked it ;) Comments are always appreciated :D


	3. Stammi vicino, non te ne andare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here I am with the next chapter :D Keep in mind that this is ABO and that this is rated E. I have marked down the more explicit scenes with *** for those who want to skip them, but during the chapter, they are going to be a bit handsy ;)
> 
> I hope you all like it!

A sound outside the cave wakes Viktor up and he snarls instinctively as something comes flattering inside. He wakes Yuuri with it, but he is still fixated on the intruder until he recognizes his faithful owl circling the cave and then diving for his head to perch upon his right antler.

“Oh… Makkachin, you’ve returned already!” An enthusiastic _hoo hoo_ is the answer he gets, as well as a nuzzle to his antler.

“That’s an owl…”

Viktor looks down at a sleepy Yuuri and grins, squinting up at the owl currently cleaning her feathers.

“That’s Makkachin. She is an Eagle Owl, I found her as a fledgling. She fell out of her nest and broke her wing. I healed and raised her and she hasn’t left my side since. Isn’t that right, Makka?” Another loud _hoo_ is echoed back, causing Viktor to purr delightedly and Yuuri to laugh, mindful of his ribs.

“Where has she been yesterday? There was that horrible snow storm outside!” He observes the large bird sitting on Viktor’s antlers, fluffing up her feathers and making herself comfortable.

“Oh, I send her out to bring a message to Yakov, an old friend of mine who lives about half a day father east. He likes his solitude, so we don’t see each other too often. I often send my good girl Makka, though. I am sure she stayed the night and brought me a letter this morning.”

A bout of jealousy that has no place here wells up in Yuuri and his mouth is far quicker than his brain.

“An old friend?”

He bites his lip right after, cursing himself internally. His voice must’ve held some of his feelings, because Viktor looks at him funnily and huffs.

“My old mentor. A big old grumpy dragon that always complains how much better life was a few hundred years ago. He taught me everything about herbs and wounds he knew. He practically raised me after my parents were killed by hunters.”

Yuuri regrets asking even more after that revelation and he presses his forehead against Viktor’s chin. “I am sorry, I didn’t want to pry.”

Viktor only hums softly and huffs into his hair, his voice small. “It’s alright, Yuuri. It’s been a long time. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Still feeling slightly guilty he watches Viktor stretch himself and yawn, before he starts turning into his human form. It’s quite dark in the cave, the fire burned down to smolders and without Viktor’s wing trapping the heat over Yuuri, he feels the crisp air on his face.

He buries himself deeper into the furs and watches Makkachin settling on Viktor’s shoulder as he puts on some clothes and goes to rekindle the flames.

“We need to re-bandage your wounds today. I’d also like to wash them a bit before doing that. How do you feel about a bath after breakfast? I bought some eggs yesterday, so you are lucky, we are eating like kings today.”

Viktor’s heart-shaped smile is like the sunrise, blinding and beautiful and filling Yuuri with warmth he hasn’t known outside his family’s onsen. While Viktor is busy, he checks how he is fairing.

His throat is better, as scratchy as it still is, his lungs feel better and breathing doesn’t burn anymore. His ribs however still scream as he tries to take a deep breath and the wound in his side pangs when he moves to much. The cut of his wing on his back is itchy and drives him insane, but Viktor had growled at him yesterday as he’d tried to scratch it. His leg hurts as he moves it and he refrains from doing it again. His arm on the other hand is much better.

He’s glad about his kind’s healing abilities, his wings already itching to fly. He would go insane lying around for weeks.

His musings are interrupted by Viktor’s eagle owl sweeping to him and settling herself just above his head. He strains his head and watches her puffing up, her little feathers that looked like two ears standing up. She watches him and hoots softly, before nuzzling her head into his face.

Yuuri splutters as he gets a mouth full of feathers, but he laughs loudly, wincing when his ribs protest, but awkwardly petting the fluffy bird that is as affectionate as her owner. 

“Makkachin, careful my girl! Yuuri is injured!” There is laughter in Viktor’s voice and Yuuri glances at him as soon as Makkachin is happy with nuzzling him and sets herself at his shoulder.

He is puttering about on the table and hums a little song while he takes dancing steps all around the cave to prepare breakfast. He is beautiful in the light of the fire and Yuuri yearns to see him bathed in sunlight or the light of the moon, his long hair swept up by the winds.

He would love to help Viktor prepare breakfast, but he has the impression that Viktor would go through with his threat to tie him down if he so much as tries to sit up alone again. So he stays put and pets the fluffy owl by his side.

It doesn’t take long and the cavern fills with the delicious smell of tea, eggs and roasted bread. Viktor helps him into the bathing chamber again and Yuuri calls him after he is done, not wanting to anger the other. Makkachin stays seated on Viktor’s shoulder the whole time during breakfast and he sneaks her some breadcrumbs while he chats animatedly with Yuuri.

“So, this one time I was visiting Yakov, Makkachin bowls over his entire bowl of blueberries. They were scattered _everywhere_ and Yakov was yelling and growling and threatening to pluck my poor Makka’s feathers and serve her as a stew! A _stew_ , Yuuri! Can you believe that?!”

Yuuri has his head rested on his fist and smiles softly at the man before him. “A stew? Really? How could he?”

“Right?! I told him that, too!”

Viktor is beautiful when he’s rambling, recounting story after story without taking a breath, gesturing wildly with his hands. Makkachin hoots at cues Viktor gives her and it’s the most adorable thing Yuuri has ever seen.

He feels himself getting more and more invested in the silver haired dragon and it’s stupid. He’s known this man for not even one full day and here he is, already smitten beyond believe by Viktor’s sparkling personality.

His only consolation is Viktor himself, for the man seems just as taken with Yuuri, which baffles him immensely.

Viktor is an unbelievable beautiful and extraordinary omega with a beautiful character and an even more beautiful heart. How on earth is such an otherworldly being interested in _him?_

He blinks as Viktor snaps his fingers just in front of his face.

“Yuu~ri! You were not listening! What were you thinking about?!”

And because Yuuri has no filter at all when he’s startled, he blurts out: “You.”

The expression on Viktor’s face is priceless and the blush covering the bridge of his nose is even more so. He’s got the impression that Viktor is determined to get across suave and in control, so he loves seeing the man so flustered, even if he has to do embarrassing things himself.

“Yuu~ri! You can’t just _say_ things like that!”

Yuuri laughs awkwardly and shrugs his shoulders, trying to hold back a smile when he sees Viktor’s pout. The man clicks his tongue and feeds Makkachin another crumb before he asks again: “As I was saying, do we want to take the bath now? Or do you want to eat some more?”

Yuuri looks at his plate and shakes his head. “No, thank you, I am full, it was delicious, thank you very much.” He pauses and eyes Viktor suspiciously. “What do you mean by ‘we’?”

Viktor, for all the blushing he did not even a minute ago, is all smirk and coy glance now.

“Oh, I meant I could wash you, like yesterday…”

Yuuri’s brain freezes at those words and he stares uncomprehendingly at the dragon before him. “What do you mean ‘wash me, like yesterday’?! You washed me yesterday?!”

Viktor’s smile can only be described as impish. He puts a finger at his lips and hums innocently. “Oh, I had to wash your wounds, so I warmed the bathing water and washed you. You are very pretty, Yuuri.”

The levels of redness on Yuuri’s cheeks have reached their highest intensity so far and he lets out a weak screech. “Viktor! I now we don’t care very much about modesty as dragons, but…”

“But what, Yuuri? You were covered in blood, dirty and freezing. The bath was the best method to clean your wounds, clean your entire body _and_ warm you up at the same time.”

Yuuri can’t go against that logic. It _is_ true after all. That makes it no less distressing.

He swallows his pride and sighs. “Alright, let’s clean these wounds. But I am very capable to clean them myself, I am not unconscious anymore.”

Viktor looks almost innocent, his heart-shaped smile back and Makkachin hooting at his shoulder.

“We’ll see.”

Before Yuuri is even able to mutter an indignant reply, Viktor is already up and clearing the table. This dragon is extremely frustrating, but a part in Yuuri itches to play, hungry for a challenge. And judging by the gaze Viktor throws over his shoulder, lips twitching up, he is in for a challenge, too.

Yuuri makes Viktor breathless. He would be a fool to not notice the hungry gazes the alpha throws at him every now and then or the glazed over look with which he stares at him sometimes.

It makes Viktor’s inside churn pleasantly and more often than not, hotly. He knows the idea of helping Yuuri bath is dangerous, his control ready to snap at any moment, but oh, does he want to run his fingers over those muscles.

So, he shoos Makkachin into his nest, washes the two plates as swiftly as he can and helps Yuuri into the bathing chamber. He is about to get some burning logs when Yuuri puts his hand into the basin and steam emerges almost instantly.

He watches amazed as the water heats up even with the constant flow of the cold spring water into the basin and he settles next to the other dragon sitting the ledge.

“Are you a fire dragon?”

Chris certainly heats the water up faster than Viktor himself, being a fire dragon. But the red lizard usually just nearly melts the stone of the basin with his intense flames under it. He likes showing off.

So, Viktor is not sure if Yuuri is doing the same, albeit in a more reserved version.

The black dragon huffs softly and shakes his head.

“Quite the opposite, actually. I have an affinity to water and steam. I can heat up large bodies of water and let them evaporate, but I can also draw water up to the surface. I can feel the lake and river surrounding us.”

His shy little smile is the most beautiful thing Viktor has ever seen. It boggles his mind how an alpha like him can be so bold in one moment and so shy in the next. His hand joins Yuuri’s in the warming water, now a nice, hot temperature, far faster than Viktor would have ever managed.

“You are on the other side of the spectra then, for I can normally freeze any body of water and crystalize moisture out of the air.” The thought is saddening, something that sets them apart. He shakes his head and nudges Yuuri with his knee, trying to grin brightly. He is unprepared for Yuuri’s next words.

“We complete each other then, don’t you think?” It steals Viktor’s breath, hearing his thoughts reversed and he feels disarmed under Yuuri’s half-lidded gaze. Their hands meet underwater, intertwining.

“Ice and steam… we meet in the middle. Like two halves of a whole.”

Viktor is trapped under Yuuri’s piercing stare, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest with the force of the feelings welling up inside him, his breathing getting faster with every second that passes. He feels all his walls crumbling, all his defenses vanishing and the longing rises in his throat until it chokes him. How can a sentence leave him that vulnerable? How can this man make him feel so cherished with only his gaze?

_How am I falling so fast?_

“I…”, his throat feels parched and he tries to tug his hand away, to gain some distance to breath, to get himself together, but Yuuri holds on tighter, his eyes looking into Viktor’s very soul. Yuuri’s expression turns soft as Viktor starts trembling, overwhelmed by his own growing feelings and scared of their meaning. He lifts his free hand to Viktor’s cheek and cups it carefully, his thumb stroking right under Viktor’s eye. 

His eyelids flutter shut and he turns his nose slightly to Yuuri’s wrist, melting into his grip and nosing at his gland. He’s intoxicated by his smell and slowly lays his own hand over Yuuri’s, turning his head father and pressing his lips into the alphas palm.

 _I want this. I want this so much. Please, please, I was so lonely. Please…_ “Don’t leave.”

He doesn’t realize he words his thoughts out loud, desperately trying to control his trembling body, his hitching breath.

“I won’t.”

Viktor holds his breath and stares in Yuuri’s brown eyes, filled with warmth and fondness. Viktor is unraveling in front of Yuuri’s eyes, so close to just submit and crumble under his watchful gaze. He has trouble breathing.

“Why don’t you go fetch new bandages? And prepare the honey and salves you told me about? I’ll manage here.”

His nod is jerky and his knees almost buckle underneath him as he practically flees from the bathing chamber.

Viktor is falling. And he is falling hard.

Yuuri grips his own shirt, right over his racing heart. The chamber is suffocating, saturated in Viktor’s scent of snow and pines, making Yuuri dizzy. The longing for the omega is almost crippling, Yuuri’s whole body shaking.

He doesn’t know what came over him. He’s seen Viktor in front of him, so unbelievable beautiful in the low light of the bathing cavern, his silver locks flowing over his body like the water Yuuri is so attuned to. His face had been so open, so soft, his eyes such a breathtaking blue that Yuuri acted without thinking.

He’d grabbed Viktor’s hand under water, the element that connected them. He had known the ice in the cavern ceiling had been magically made and Viktor did look like ice, not only in dragon form. It wasn’t that hard to figure out.

But hearing it out of his mouth, seeing the slightly sad downturn of Viktor’s lips as he talked about being on the other side of the spectra, as if Yuuri was out of his reach, had loosened his lips. They meet in the middle. They are two parts of the same coin, not two different things all together.

Yuuri stills feels Viktor’s fingers interlaced with his own, still feels the others breath tingling at the scent gland on his wrist.

_He kissed my palm._

Yuuri looks at his hand, burning from Viktor’s touch.

_His lips were so soft._

Yuuri’s sharp inhale is the only sound beside the gurgling of water, his body burning up.

He’s been short of kissing Viktor, but the look the other had been wearing tore at Yuuri’s heart, even now remembering it. Viktor had looked so, so sad and so, so lost. The hunch of his shoulders, the furrow of his brow, the downturn of his lips. And those two little words that still echo in Yuuri’s ears.

_Don’t leave._

As if he was able to! As if Yuuri could ever leave after having met a person as breathtaking and lovable and _bright_ as Viktor.

His answer seemed to have shaken Viktor to his very core and he knew the look on the others face only too well. He’d needed some time alone and Yuuri gave it to him willingly, knew that Viktor himself would never have left himself. 

Yuuri takes one last breath before carefully stripping himself and loosening the bandages. The wounds look better already and itch beyond belief, which Viktor told him is a good sign.

He lets himself sink into the water and lets all his thoughts melt away. 

  


The week passes by slowly and Viktor grows a lot closer to Yuuri. They’ve talked so much that Viktor feels like he’s known Yuuri for years and not only days.

He’s learned that he’s a horrible patient, that he’s humble, kind and shy, but also funny, witty and pretty sarcastic, making Viktor laugh with his sense of humor.

They spend their days talking, reading, eating and cuddling Makkachin. The eagle owl has taken to Yuuri pretty quickly and loves to sit upon his shoulder when they sit by the fire. And not only his darling Makka had taken to Yuuri, Viktor could confidently say that he was under the dark dragon’s spell.

The soft gazes, the lingering touches, the sweet words whispered at the end of the day. Viktor was getting used to Yuuri’s presence and he was dreading the day Yuuri would not be at his side anymore.

Because they all left sooner or later, Viktor was used to it and even Yuuri’s sweet little promise that he wouldn’t could not really convince Viktor. After all, that’s what everybody said. So, he just clung to the time they had together.

He looks at his sleeping alpha, cuddled against Viktor’s side and snoring softly. Since his ribs had healed, Viktor found Yuuri often cuddling some part of his body. The wound on his side was almost fully healed, too, as was the cut on his wing and two days ago Yuuri could walk normally again.

He wouldn’t need Viktor anymore in a few days and the thought saddens Viktor deeply, putting him in a dark mood. He sighs and presses his head against Yuuri’s back, purrs softly as his scent fills his nostrils. The whole cave smells like them and Viktor feels more at home like this, more comfortable, like Yuuri’s scent was the one thing that has been missing.

He closes his eyes and just enjoys the feeling of Yuuri pressed so closely, of the heat seeping into his scales. Yuuri shifts and turns until he is facing Viktor, looking at him sleepily, before curling an arm over his snout and hugging him to his chest.

Viktor’s purring gets louder, his whole body vibrating with his contentment. He prays to any higher beings that he gets to keep this, that maybe this time, he’s not left alone, his chest aching at the thought of an empty cavern.

He doesn’t even register how his purring turns into soft whining until Yuuri shushes him gently, murmuring kind words against his scales and scratching them soothingly.

“What’s wrong, Victor? I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” Yuuri’s words are balm for Viktor’s soul, his breathing deepening and heart lightening. He’s careful as he rubs his head lovingly against Yuuri’s human form, enjoying the amused huff of his alpha.

Viktor would love to just stay in his nest for the rest of the day, but his little raven has other ideas and sits up yawning, flopping onto Viktor’s snout.

“Hey Snowflake, have you slept well?” Viktor still has his eyes closed, relaxing under Yuuri’s weight and words, the sad fog of his thoughts dissipating only slowly.

He hums and opens his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. “With you by my side? Always.” Yuuri’s laughter is the most beautiful sound on earth and it brightens Viktor’s morning immensely the second he hears it.

He inhales one last time, bracing himself for the day, before carefully shaking Yuuri off his snout and then changing back into his human form.

He’s just about to stand up when suddenly warm arms wrap around him from behind and tug him back into the furs.

His surprised gasp is smothered by a pillow as he is manhandled and lastly pressed against a clothed body and covered with furs.

Theirs legs tangle together, Yuuri’s arms wind around his upper body, a hand stroking over his bare back, while the other buries into his long hair. Viktor’s face is softly pressed against Yuuri’s neck and he gets a mouthful of his scent, Yuuri’s mating gland so close to his lips that it makes Viktor dizzy.

“Let’s stay in the nest a little longer.”

No more is said, but the ministrations don’t stop. Yuuri’s fingers caressing his skin and massaging his scalp, soft lips at his shoulder. They’ve never been this close before, never been entangled like this and Viktor’s pulse skyrockets before it slowly begins to settle again. Yuuri’s body against his is a warm presence, his arms around him a safe haven.

All his worries seem to melt away and it doesn’t take long for him to relax again, feeling safe and cherished inside his alpha’s embrace. The crawling worry under his skin diminishing slightly.

Lips sweep over his ear, first humming a soft melody before singing quietly in a language Viktor doesn’t know, the unfamiliar words lulling Viktor into a deep calm.

He doesn’t know how long they lie there, Viktor’s entire body melted against Yuuri, a low purr tickling his throat, the lullaby sung endlessly by the man holding him. A little kiss behind his ear is reason enough to nuzzle against Yuuri’s mating gland, inhaling his calming scent deeply.

“Are you feeling better?” There is no judgement in Yuuri’s voice.

Viktor sighs, defeated, and nods silently against Yuuri’s collarbone.

Fingernails scratch gently over his scalp, causing him to purr louder, enjoying the treatment very much.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Worry wants to bury its claws in Viktor’s heart again, worry that Yuuri will see him as a nuisance, but he is far too content to let it take root inside his chest. Instead, he murmurs lowly: “I don’t know what to do when your gone. I don’t want to be alone again.”

He whispers it like a secret, only for them both, alone in their little bubble. There is something like exasperation in Yuuri’s voice as he talks again.

“Silly Viktor. I am not leaving, I already promised you that, haven’t I?”

Viktor places his hand over Yuuri’s heart, humming noncommittally, playing with a loose thread, not looking him in the face.

“Everyone says that. They’ve all left after a time. You’re mostly healed, you won’t need me anymore.”

The scratching continuous, the arms around him tighten.

“I’ll prove it to you. I… I like you too much to just leave you behind.” The hand on Viktor’s head wanders over his jawbone to his chin, raising his gaze. Their eyes met, theirs noses brush, Yuuri’s breath tickles Viktor’s lips.

They are so close.

“I will stay close to you, I am not going to leave.”

The words resonate in Viktor’s chest, shaking him to his very core, filling every nook and cranny of his worrying heart, making him tremble.

Yuuri’s eyes drop to his lips and Viktor’s breath hitches, his eyes fluttering close as he feels the first brush of lips against his own.

He nearly jumps out of his skin out of fright as Makkachin drops beside their heads, hooting loudly at them, demanding to be petted.

With a wildly beating heart, Viktor stares at a just as startled Yuuri and both dissolve into breathless laughter. Yuuri’s hands clutch at his skin and Viktor burrows himself deep into his embrace as he giggles like a madman.

“Makka~. Bad owl! Don’t frighten me like that.” The big bird only fluffs her wings and hoots insistently, causing both men to laugh again.

Yuuri’s eyes sparkle with mirth as he scratches the cuddly owl underneath her chin and drops a lingering kiss on Viktor’s forehead.

“You stay in the nest, I’ll make breakfast and start the fire.” Protesting is futile, the set of Yuuri’s mouth says so, so Viktor stretches and grabs the owl, caging her in his arms.

“You little troublemaker, you couldn’t sweep in a few moments later, could you? You meanie!”

Yuuri’s laughter resounds in the cavern. “She only wants some cuddles. Isn’t that right, Makka?” The traitor lets out a loud _hoo_ and makes a beeline for whatever it is Yuuri offers her from the other side of the chamber as soon as Viktor let’s her out of his arms.

Viktor luxuriates in the feeling of soft fur against his bare skin while Yuuri makes them breakfast, not feeling bad in the slightest and stretching out like a cat, covering himself in Yuuri’s scent. He rubs his cheek against the soft pillow Yuuri used for the night and purrs so loudly that it resonates in the room. It’s a blissful feeling.

Soft fingers caressing his hair make him focus on the man in front of him again.

“Breakfast is ready, Viktor.”

“Vitya.” Quizzical brown eyes stare at him inquiringly. “Call me Vitya. It’s a nickname. For people close to me.”

Yuuri’s face lights up with his smile and he lays a hand almost reverently on Viktor’s cheek.

“Vitya…”

His name has never sounded more beautiful from another's lips.

Yuuri knows the look Viktor wears on his face sometimes only too well. The slightly glazed over eyes, the lifeless smile, the feeling that even rolling out of the nest and facing the day is too much of a hassle, too troublesome, too exhausting.

And he would be damned if he let Viktor face the day like that.

He didn’t even think about it as he grabbed for the other and smothered him in an embrace. He only let Viktor go when he smelled the change in his scent, when the sour tint of hopelessness and sadness was purged thoroughly.

And oh, how close his lips had been, how soft and so, so inviting, how sweet his scent had turned. Yuuri shudders and touches his lips, feels them still tingling from the brief contact, too short to be called a kiss.

Viktor was right, had Makkachin only swept in a few moments later. He sighs loudly and draws Viktor’s attention on him, his curious - now sparkling - blue eyes fixated on Yuuri’s face.

“Everything alright, zoloste?” His lips are smeared with the berry marmalade he was eating, glistening ruby red. It makes Yuuri smile. _My Viktor is such a messy eater._

Viktor repeats himself and Yuuri rubs his neck awkwardly. He didn’t mean to stare.

“I’m sorry, I was just kind of distracted. I just… I’d love to fly around a bit, stretch my wings, burn a bit of my energy.”

He knows Viktor’s answer even before he opens his mouth, sees the crinkle in his nose, the twist of his lips.

“It’s dangerous, especially so soon after the attack. The hunters are certainly searching for you and observing the skies. And you are not _fully_ healed yet, I don’t feel good about this.”

The rolling of his eyes should convey his feelings about Viktor’s opinion enough, but he still says: “You are pretty paranoid, you know that? What about flying at dawn? Or dusk? When darkness gives us shelter? It’s pretty dark right now, we could go for a little flight! Just soaring a bit. We could play in the lake!”

Yuuri grins brightly at his own idea. “Wouldn’t that be fun? Splashing around in the water?”

He can see Viktor’s resolve breaking slowly, sees his eyes shift to the entrance of the cavern, so Yuuri pokes a little more.

“Come on, when was the last time you’ve played around in the snow? Rolling around the ground, having a little mock fight with another dragon?”

Viktor bites his lips and starts shifting on his seat, as if itching to do everything Yuuri just said, the temptation rising. The raven-haired dragon goes for the kill.

“Do it for me, Vitya?”

A long whine signals his win and Yuuri is only barely containing his glee.

“You are so mean, Yuu~ri! Using that name against me!”

With a giggle Yuuri jumps out of his seat and quickly cleans the plates before hurrying Viktor out of the cavern, Makkachin already gone after her morning cuddles to hunt for food.

Viktor’s laugh is like bells, high and clear. “Yuu~ri, not so fast! Let’s leave the clothing in here, where it stays warm and dry.”

They throw their clothes towards the nest, Viktor now just as eager as Yuuri himself, his smile heart-shaped and beautiful.

Outside the sun is just about to rise, the first hints of purple and yellow brightening the horizon. Yuuri is shivering violently in the cold, so he turns quickly, stretches his muscles after so long in his human form.

He’s not used to wear his skin for so long and it has been like an itch he just couldn’t scratch.

When his wings unfold, he lets out a deep and satisfied rumble and hears Viktor’s sharp intake of breath behind him.

Yuuri turns around only to find Viktor staring at his dragon form with an awed gaze. It makes Yuuri preen, his wings fluttering high above his shoulders, his chest pushed forward, deeply satisfied that Viktor fancies him, that he can’t take his eyes away.

“I forgot how breathtaking you look. I have never seen a dragon like you before.”

As Viktor’s hand reaches out, Yuuri does not hesitate you lower his head and press his snout against Viktor’s _still_ human hand.

“You seem to have forgotten how to change, too, it seems.”

Viktor’s blush is as pretty as the cherry blossoms during hanami.

“Aren’t you cold, Vitya?”

The other dragon grins brightly, still standing buck naked in the knee-deep snow, his silver hair shining brightly under the low light of the sun and swaying gently with the breeze.

He shakes his head, looking oddly proud. “Ice dragon, remember?”

“Ice dragon or not, you’ll have to change to catch me.”

Yuuri only sees Viktor confused frown, the low question of ‘Catch you?’ before he launches himself into the sky and beats his wings, gaining height quickly. The wind almost drowns out Viktor’s cry.

Yuuri catches a light breeze and tests his wing, finds it a little bit sore. He should refrain from daring maneuvers for at least another week if he doesn’t want to hurt himself again.

A white blur shoots past him and twirls through the clouds, stopping Yuuri’s heart for a beat or two. He’s never seen Viktor fly before, never seen him outside before! His scales reflect the light of the rising sun like a million drops of water, the white underneath shining through and making him glow.

The sight of him dancing in the winds is stunning, moving Yuuri into speechlessness for a moment before he feels a surge of possessiveness rise inside him. _He is mine. This is my Vitya. No one shall ever have him!_

He’s never felt this strongly before, never had this crushing desire to court, to keep, to mate. It steals his breath away and it’s only Viktor, swooping low to graze him, that snaps him out of it.

He chases after the omega, snapping playfully after his tail. The wind carries Viktor’s delighted roar to him and Yuuri feels light as he swoops down after him.

The ride the winds and dive into clouds. The crisp morning air coats Yuuri with a thin layer of frost, almost making him sparkle in the steadily increasing light of the sun.

They tag each other in the air, chasing and fleeing, laughing brightly with every daring swoop to escape. Again and again, their joy making them fly even higher.

After a while though Yuuri has to pause, his wing twinging and he lets Viktor fly just in front of him.

He sees Viktor doing capers, twirling in the sky and playing with the clouds, led by a music only heard by him, more breathtaking than anything Yuuri has ever seen.

But Yuuri sees the moments he could dive in, sees the cues Viktor gives for another to join him, to dance with him among the clouds. He watches the white omega crane his neck, baring it to his invisible partner, beckoning him to him.

Yuuri’s eyes widen the longer he watches, his heart stilling in his chest, his breath escaping him.

_That can’t be_

Viktor dances and dances, but it’s no ordinary dance, not with his swoops to Yuuri, his inviting bites and croons, his asking glances.

Yuuri has never been courted before and his pulse is racing when the epiphany breaks over him.

Viktor is dancing for him, he is dancing to _court_ , to _seduce_. To court and seduce _Yuuri_!

Not even a moment after realizing it, Yuuri beats his wings and jumps into the dance, joins Viktor - _his Vitya -_ in his twirling and swooping, accepts the offer of courtship so willingly given to him.

The next moments will forever be ingrained in his memory, their aerial dance never to be forgotten, every fall, every rise, every twirl they do together, closer and closer until their wings touch, until Yuuri can feel Viktor’s scales on his when they pass each other, closer and closer, until they hold each other in an upwards spiral, their tails twisting together, their body’s arching, their snouts meeting in the middle, while their wings beat as one, their silhouette forming the symbol of love.

The look in Viktor’s eyes is one full of joy and affection, the color so startling blue like the sky that surrounds them.

Then they are falling, their claws holding each other, their wings tugged together as they twirl towards the ground.

They let go far sooner than normal, Viktor still thinking of Yuuri’s injured wing, his longer way to break the fall.

They both soar just above the treetops, the tips of their wings brushing, sending shivers through Yuuri’s body every time they touch.

They rise again, repeating their dance again and again, until Yuuri’s wing starts shaking, until his final swoop with Viktor brings Yuuri dangerously close to the ground.

They fly back to their cave and land beside the lake above it in the soft snow. Viktor immediately turns to him, his gaze worried as he noses Yuuri’s injured wing.

“We shouldn’t have overdone it like that…”

Yuuri bumps his snout into his omegas face to shut him up. “Nothing like that. I am fine.” He rubs his face lovingly on Viktor’s, rumbling softly. “More than fine, Vitya.” Their foreheads press together. “My Vitya.”

He’s not prepared for the other dragon to jump on him, to shove him into the snow and laugh joyously as he scents Yuuri, rubbing his neck furiously on every scale he reaches.

Their laughter echoes from the mountains as they tumble through the freshly fallen snow, jumping up on ledges and letting loose little avalanches, sliding with them in a game. They press each other into the cold white, biting and snarling, playing and fighting, until the sun is high up in the sky and they both lie in the snow, panting.

Viktor licks affectionately over Yuuri’s furred ear and mane, his entire body pressed against Yuuri’s, both about the same length.

Yuuri enjoys it sleepily, observing the clear lake water. “Say, Vitya, does the ice barrier still hold when I was to heat the water?”

A playful tug to his ear, a short scrape of teeth. “I am the one holding it in place, the water could boil and it would not melt. Not as long as I am alive. Why are you asking, zoloste?”

Yuuri stretches and detaches himself from Viktor’s side, ignoring his whining pout. The first step into the water is cold, the second already mild, the third warm, the forth a nice, hot pleasure.

The lake is steaming now as Yuuri immerses himself into the depths, his whole body covered in warmth. _This_ is his element, his affinity. While Viktor is most graceful among the frigid winds and icy mountains, Yuuri shines in the water.

Viktor had shown him his dance and now it was Yuuri’s turn to do so, twisting his body in the low currents, emerging and spraying glistening droplets of water into the air, flying through them and diving back into the clear blue. Again and again, his tail flicking to send the water higher, his wings unfurling to create a mist, braking the light and bathing himself in every color possible. His whiskers curling droplets of water around his body as he twists, his powers causing orbits of water to float around him.

He wants to be the prettiest alpha to secure his omegas affection, to have his Viktor’s heart for only himself.

It does not take long for Viktor join him, to try to mimic his moves, to dance with him and securing their courtship. Both offers accepted.

They continue until both of them are exhausted, lying in the warm shallow waters, tangled together and resting, purring and rumbling in harmony, utterly content.

Yuuri never wants this to end.

Viktor lives in a constant state of bliss. Yuuri and him spend the whole day scenting each other, playing in the snow, hunting for a deer in the woods before bathing in the lake again. Viktor doesn’t often indulge in eating as a dragon, a waste of resources and good fur, but the event had warranted it and the rush of joy at feasting with Yuuri on something freshly hunted was dizzying.

When the sun is sinking again and the skies turn a deep orange, Yuuri and Viktor go for a flight among the stars. They dance again between sweet nips to the others face, Viktor taking Yuuri high up into the mountains, helping him against the strong winds when it jostles Yuuri too much, his wing protesting.

The sight however pays off. They sit at a ledge with only the night sky over them, millions of twinkling stars greeting them while they huddle close, talking until the moon shines brightly above them and the colorful lights of the dragons past flow over their heads.

Viktor smiles softly, his voice hushed as he looks up. “My parents fly with them. I wanted to you meet them.”

Yuuri raises his gaze to the sky, the wind the only sound on the lonely mountain top, before he leans against Viktor, a black wing stretching over him.

“I will take care of him. I promise.”

The lights shine brightly above their heads and Viktor almost thinks they twinkle just for them.

They retreat late into the safety of the cavern, Yuuri warming up in the basin while Viktor strokes the fire to warm the cave up, looking into the flames.

The smile hasn’t left Viktor’s face since he changed into human form and he sighs dreamily up to Makkachin sitting on his shoulder. The owl had hooted at them pretty loudly, as if chastising them for staying out so long.

“I am so happy, Makka.” He sinks a hand into the soft feathers. “I never thought I would feel a happiness like this, never thought I would find a partner.” Makkachin pecks at his hair carefully, nuzzling into his head.

Viktor grins brightly while he coos over his companion, not noticing Yuuri having left the basin until warm arms sling themselves around Viktor’s middle.

An equally warm nose presses itself into Viktor’s neck opposite from Makkachin, inhaling his scent deeply and rumbling contentedly. It sends shivers up and down Viktor’s body and he leans into Yuuri’s embrace, melting against his chest.

“Warm enough for my shivering little alpha?”

The warning bite against his shoulder makes him laugh and he turns, Makkachin ruffling his hair as she flies to her little spot in his nest.

Yuuri is still watching her settle, giving Viktor time to unabashedly stare at his beautiful alpha.

“She is huge, I still flinch every time her wings beat into my face. How can you…”

He stops when their noses brush as he turns again, his brown eyes widening as he notices their vicinity.

Viktor sinks into their depths immediately, his forehead touching Yuuri’s. “I am used to her company.” His hands slowly wander over Yuuri’s hips to the plains of his stomach, toned and strong, father up to his chest. They linger there shortly, his fingertips feeling the hammering pulse of Yuuri’s heart, before wandering up, grazing over Yuuri’s neck before winding them around it, crossing his arms behind Yuuri, drawing his body nearer.

He feels Yuuri’s breath on his lips as he whispers: “You’ll get used to it, too.”

Yuuri’s eyelashes flutter shut and Viktor feels Yuuri lean into him, his body firm against his own. The arms around Viktor’s waist tighten, fingers digging into his back.

Viktor enjoys the closeness, the warmth and softly presses a kiss to the corner of Yuuri’s lips, feels him shiver. Slowly, he puts another lingering kiss to his jaw, his lips roaming feather soft over his skin, laying a kiss behind his ear.

Their breath’s get faster as Viktor noses his way over Yuuri’s throat, whispering kisses into every inch of hot skin in front of his lips. A hand tangles itself in his hair and pulls him closer, Yuuri’s body trembling against him. 

His lips hover directly over Yuuri’s scent gland, every breath getting mouth fulls of his scent, the taste lingering on his tongue. He feels Yuuri freeze, anticipating his next move.

The silver omega smiles brightly as he boldly puts his lips on Yuuri’s mating gland, Yuuri jolting against him, his breath hitching.

The fingers tangled in his hair tug and pull him hard towards him, Yuuri’s harsh panting echoing in Viktor’s ears.

He takes his time, sets fluttering kisses over the sensitive skin and the surrounding area. Fingernails scratch over his scalp down to his neck, fingers pressing into his skin, just shy from his own gland, turning the tables.

Viktor shivers harshly, his body melting against Yuuri’s, still mouthing at the source of the intoxicating smell.

Yuuri’s breath is hot against his ear as he speaks: “If you don’t stop, I won’t be able to hold back.”

Viktor scrapes his teeth over Yuuri’s skin, delighting in his low moan. “If I don’t want you to?”

The fingers press in harder, causing Viktor’s knees to buckle, his breath stuttering.

“I want to _court_ you. You deserve it. You deserve _everything_.”

They stand like that a long time, Viktor struck speechless, Yuuri’s body softening under his embrace, uncoiling from the taunt spring Viktor rendered him to. They stand before the fire until both stop shivering and their bodies cool down, their noses buried in each other’s mating gland.

Viktor feels the haze of sleep creeping on him and he yawns into Yuuri’s skin, feels Yuuri’s smile on his neck.

“Let’s go to sleep, Vitya.”

The omega only barely manages to hum approvingly, his limbs as heavy as lead. Yuuri gets slightly into his knees, laces his fingers just under Viktor’s bum and hoists him up.

The omega reflexively wraps his legs around the younger man and gasp, his lips forming a heart-shaped smile.

“My Yuuri, so strong.”

The sleepy chuckle is everything Viktor ever wants to hear again as he is carefully laid upon his nest and stripped from his clothes.

“Come on, you sleepy fledgling, I’ll join you as dragon this time.”

Viktor’s eyes open to a slit, his gaze sleepy but utterly delighted. He doesn’t wait for Yuuri to strip, already changing and curling together in the middle of his nest. Only moments after, the black dragon wraps around him and lays a protective wing over Viktor’s body, tucking his own body close and laying his head between Viktor’s antlers, just on top of him.

The deep rumble coming from Yuuri’s chest vibrates through Viktor’s entire body and relaxes him so thoroughly that the falls asleep within minutes. 

The next day Viktor awakes to the insistent rumble of his stomach and his nest… deserted.

He’s never been awake faster than at that moment, his eyes snapping open and wildly searching for the dragon that was supposed to lie beside him, his warmth painfully missing.

Makkachin hoots loudly, startled out of sleep by Viktor’s flailing wings as he scrambles out of the nest, only to spot Yuuri at his little kitchen counter, preparing breakfast.

Their eyes meet, Yuuri’s wide and round, blinking at him, alarmed at Viktor’s sudden appearance. 

“Ah, you are awake already. I am sorry, I wanted to surprise you.” Yuuri’s smile was a sheepish little thing, a blush rising in his cheeks as he presented a tray with tea, roasted leftover bread and some dried meat.

“Unfortunately I could not find anything more than this. I don’t know where you get all your food from, but the chamber is worryingly empty.”

Viktor relaxes immediately, willing his racing heart to calm as he changes into human skin, bridging the distance between then and taking the tray from Yuuri’s hands. He sets it onto the table to free his hands and proceeds to wrap his arms around the alpha, shivering from the fright he caused him.

“I thought you gone.”

He hears Yuuri’s breath hitch before he softly exhales against his ear, melting into Viktor’s embrace and hugging him back tightly.

“I am sorry, I did not mean to worry you. I thought I could give you a little surprise, but it took a bit long to find anything for breakfast. I am not going anywhere, Vitya.”

Yuuri caresses his back and the hold each other for an endless moment, before Viktor jumps with a yelp as Yuuri slaps his bare behind, giggling mischievously.

“Please put on some clothes, I can barely keep my hands to myself when you parade around like this.”

A laugh startles out of Viktor as he takes a step back, looking at his grinning alpha, Yuuri’s brown eyes sparkling with joy, the golden flecks of his iris glittering beautifully.

“Yuu~ri! How bold! Where is the shy alpha I rescued?”

He avoids the snapping jaw with a laugh and ducks under Yuuri’s arm to the safety of his nest, laughing loudly as Yuuri starts the chase, swiftly blocking his way and pursuing Viktor through the whole cavern.

The silver haired omega avoids feints and lunges, laughing and squealing until he manages to jump into the opening of his safe haven.

He only manages a few feet before his leg is captured and yanked back, his heart jumping into his throat. He tries shaking the alpha off, but a body already flings itself at Viktor, trying to pin him down.

Viktor, however, is larger in his human form and bucks Yuuri off, trying to scramble away again, a body throwing him down.

They scuffle in the nest, trying to best each other, laughing and snarling, pushing and pulling, until Yuuri manages to pin Viktor down, every limb fixated into the soft furs, their noses only inches apart.

They are both panting, watching the other with hammering hearts and dazzling smiles.

As the euphoric mood of the little hunt winds down, Viktor gets only too aware of Yuuri’s body bearing down on him, of his hands pinning his wrists to the fur, their legs tangled and their hips aligned. It makes Viktor’s whole body flush as he becomes conscious of the compromising position they are in. 

“I caught you. What are you going to do now?” Yuuri’s voice is hoarse and quiet, insinuating a far less innocent moment. His breath tickles Viktor’s lips and he licks over them, Yuuri’s eyes snapping to the movement.

Viktor looks at the alpha with half lidded eyes, before he slowly bares his throat.

He hears Yuuri gasp and smells the spike of arousal in the air, just moments before lips trace his mating gland.

It makes goosebumps rise all over his body, a small moan unwillingly slipping past his lips, but he also feels the grip around his wrists slacken and grins victoriously, before he overhauls Yuuri in seconds and turns them both around, Yuuri now pinned beneath him.

He is gifted with the sight of a beautifully flushed Yuuri, blinking up at him with widened eyes, his mouth parted unbelievingly. Viktor’s heartbeat stutters overwhelmed with the realization that this man is his.

It’s that thought that makes Viktor lean forward and whisper teasingly into his ear.

“Looks like you’re mine now. What are you going to do?”

He hears Yuuri swallow, his scent betraying his arousal and Viktor is pretty sure his own is revealing his own desire.

He lets go of Yuuri’s wrists and waits for the alpha to pounce, but Yuuri surprises him yet again as his hands wander over Viktor’s arms to his back and pull him closer, until there is no space at all between them, Viktor’s face squished into Yuuri’s neck.

He shivers as he feels rough fingers wander over his bare skin, tracing every bump of his spine, roaming lower and lower until they press against the small of his back, causing Viktor to arch into the touch, his pulse pounding in his ears.

The low shushing against his temple makes Viktor tremble, Yuuri’s lips against his hairline scorching his skin.

“Relax, just feel and enjoy.”

_Easier said than done, you are not the one being touched like that!_

He bites into Yuuri’s shoulder, earning himself a pinch to his ass cheek. Flinching, he is about to protest as a hand smoothes over the spot, caressing it softly.

“Relax.”

Viktor feels the rumble of Yuuri’s voice in his chest and takes a deep breath.

Yuuri’s fingers continue to softly caress Viktor’s body and bit by bit, the omega actually melts against Yuuri, his nose plastered to his scent gland and inhaling his intoxicating scent deeply.

“I have never felt so comfortable with anyone before.” His lips mumble the words against Yuuri’s skin and he feels the vibration on them as Yuuri laughs softly.

“I never did, too… I…” Yuuri’s throat bobs as he swallows and Viktor breathes a delicate kiss onto it.

He stays still as Yuuri gathers his thoughts and sighs deeply.

“I… Viktor, have you ever heard of Ryujin-sama?”

Viktor puckers his lips in thought, the name tickling something in his memory. “I think I did, but I have never met him. He is some kind of very noble dragon of the east, right? At least, Chris, my friend, said so. He travels a lot.”

Yuuri nodded against his shoulders. “He is practically a king; ruler of the ocean and my family is a very distant line of his blood. That’s why we are such powerful water dragons.”

A delighted sound rips itself from Viktor’s throat. “Do you mean you are some kind of prince?”

The laughter that follows almost seems bitter. “No, not really, but it means that Ryujin-sama is still very interested in seeing his line flourish. It was my birthday and my parents held a gathering for me.”

Viktor lays very still on top of Yuuri, the latter’s hand stilling against his shoulder blades, deeply sunken in memories. Viktor doesn’t want to miss a word.

“But I knew what it was. They had been pressured by Ryujin-sama and invited hundreds of Omegas from the surrounding cities.”

Viktor’s heart stills in his chest and he lifts his head, his nose brushing Yuuri’s. “A Court-Offering Celebration. Yuuri… Yuuri, are you promised to someone?” The thought alone filles Viktor with a crushing weight, but not for long, as Yuuri frantically shakes his head, his eyes wide.

“Oh no, definitely not! That’s the reason I flew away! I… I got horribly drunk and… and embarrassed myself so immensely… I am sure no omega would ever even want to see my face again!” His cheeks red deeply. “Not that I wanted them to begin with. That was kind of the problem. My… drunk self has no hesitation to exactly say what he thinks… and I have told about half of the attending omegas how their scent made me want to throw up…”

Viktor can’t help himself as he dissolves in giggles, his face pressed against Yuuri’s cheek.

“That’s not funny!!! There were some very powerful dragons!! I think I even pulled faces! Viktor! Stop laughing!!”

But Yuuri himself sounds mirthful, his lips twitching against Viktor’s chin.

“You are impossible… it’s not funny. Ryujin-sama was not amused. He told me how he would find me a nice match to mate. That’s when I fled the room and flew away. I flew the whole night and when I got tired, I rested in the woods. Then those men came and well… you know the rest.”

Again, Viktor stills against Yuuri, blinking at the furs before hoisting himself up to his elbows. “Wait… so… this only happened about a week ago? Yuuri, congratulations to your birthday!! Oh, if I had known, I would have given you something…”

Yuuri’s finger presses against his mouth, his lips quirked in amusement. “How could you have known? It’s not important, really… after all…”

The dusting of red on Yuuri’s cheeks is utterly charming. “I have you. What better present could I have wished for?”

Viktor quickly hides his face against Yuuri’s neck, a whine escaping his throat, his heart lurching in his chest. “Yuu~ri!!!”

Long, elegant fingers card through Viktor’s hair and they enjoy the presence of the other until Viktor softly whispers: “So you’ve decided on an omega now?”

The fingers wander to Viktor’s mating glands and carefully stroke over them, Yuuri’s voice just as soft. “I have… but the omega has to choose me back…”

Viktor’s smile is brilliant as he rubs his nose on Yuuri’s, his eyes twinkling full of adoration. “He has… oh, he has.”

They both start to laugh, breathless and utterly happy. There was nothing that could quell that joy.

The days go by, both getting closer and closer, dancing their dance in the clouds at dawn, longer everyday with Yuuri’s healing wing. They explore the woods, careful not to fly to high, spending time battling and playing with the winds in the mountains. The lake becomes their relaxing hot spring, thanks to Yuuri’s power to heat up the large body of water. The two dragons often find themselves chasing each other in the water, fighting mock fights at the shore and growing so close they could not bear to leave the other.

But as the days pass by, their food diminishes even further, until Viktor has no other choice then to leave for the village, almost a week later then he had planned.

“Are you sure you want me to stay here? You said humans here are not to be trusted! And now you want to go alone to them!”

Viktor smooths the frown off of Yuuri’s face, his thumb rubbing just between his furrowed eyebrows.

The omega smiles gently at his fretting alpha.

“I will be alright, zoloste. They know the human me in the village and little Yura is sure to worry. I care deeply for the young boy and he has no one left but me. Trust me with this, Yuuri. I will be perfectly safe as long as I don’t use any magic in front of them.”

Viktor is dressed thickly in furs and shoes, a sight so unusual for the ice dragons that Yuuri looked at him strangely when he put it on.

“I will not take too long, dear, I promise. I will return at midday, with food and some news. You can soak a bit in the bathing chamber or play with Makkachin as soon as she’s back from her hunt.”

“I want to come with you!”

Viktor sighs deeply. “Yuuri… the village is pretty small… for you to come with me… the villagers don’t like strangers, they don’t even totally like _me_!”

Maybe that had been the wrong thing to say, seeing how Yuuri’s eyes widen worriedly.

“Then I _have_ to come!! At least to the border of the woods!”

“And let you stand there for who knows how long? Yuuri, it’s freezing outside!”

The alpha slumps his shoulders and sighs, defeated. “Alright… I… I shall clean the cave a bit, then… a certain omega of mine is kind of messy…”

Viktor gasps, playing offended as he hugs his alpha tightly. “Yuu~ri!! You are so mean to me!!”

That elicits a laugh out of the raven haired, his arms almost crushing Viktor, before he lets him go again, his hand finding his way to Viktor’s face, cupping his cheek.

“Be careful, Vitya… I’ll be waiting for you.”

With a soft kiss against Yuuri’s forehead, Viktor exists the cave and marches through the snow, his lips still tingling.

They haven’t kissed yet. It’s almost a curse. And Viktor was very tempted to block the entrance of the cave so his dear Makkachin couldn’t interrupt them… again!

He loves his owl very much, but he’s been close a few times to just shove her aside and claim Yuuri’s lips as his own.

The track through the snow is tedious, the frozen white coming up to his knees, so that he freezes the surface and starts walking on top of it as long as he is still mostly hidden behind the trees.

When he comes near the village, his sinks himself again and huffs as his pants get soaked. He loves the snow and cold, but he can forgo the wet clothes clinging on his body. 

He crosses the forest border and takes the shoveled path to the village before him, getting forward much faster now. The village is as bustling as always, even in the middle of winter and Viktor can spot familiar faces, as well as a handful unknown men lurking around Yuri’s corner shop.

The hairs on Viktor’s neck stand up and a shiver passes down his back. They are large and bulky, the face of one even half scarred. He can feel their eyes on him as he enters Yuri’s shop and releases a relieved sigh as the door behind him closes.

“Oi! You _are_ still alive then! I thought a dragon may have eaten you up!”

Viktor’s lips twitch. _Ah, I wish. We are not that far… yet._

“Yura! I have missed you, too!” The shop is empty, but the shelves seem well stocked and Viktor is happy for his little charge.

“Shop is running well?” The blond shrugs his shoulders and gets a basket, joining Viktor in front of the counter. His shirt is a little worse for wear and Viktor makes a note to buy the boy a new one. 

“Yeah, it’s going alright. The hunters buy pretty much all the meat in the village, so I can’t give you that much this time.”

Everything stills, Viktor’s head is filled with noise, one word on constant repeat. _Hunters, hunters, hunters, hunters…_

Of course. The brutish men outside, with the cold eyes and glares, with the scars. He should have known from the moment he felt unease around them.

He tries to not look as bothered as he feels and grants Yuri a strained smile. “Hunters? Shouldn’t _they_ bring meat to the village?”

He hopes with all his might that those men are just regular hunters. Maybe specialized in bears or wolves.

But that hope is crushed pretty fast when Yuri snorts. “Not those guys. They hunt dragons. Or let’s say, they shoot arrows at dragons and never really take one down, only getting beaten up or killed in the process. A bunch of failures, if you ask me. Only wasting good meat with their lures. But hey, they give me money, so I don’t complain.”

Yuri is already filling the basket with necessities, bread, smoked meat, salt, potatoes, pickled cabbage and even some cookies.

“I’ve got some lard yesterday, want some?”

Viktor blinks and tries to shake out of his unease, paying more attention the young boy in front of him.

“Ah… yes, why not. I will need a bit more of everything, though… I… met someone.”

Yuri turns his head so fast Viktor fears his neck will snap. “ _You?!_ You met someone?! You live in the darn _woods_! _How_ on earth could you _meet_ someone?!”

Viktor’s lips twitch up again, Yuri just too fierce and animated to not do so.

“Ah, they lost their way in the storm and were so lucky to pass out right in front of my home. I have been taking care of them, that’s also why I have been so late this time around. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

Yuri quickly looks away and huffs quietly. “I didn’t worry. I would’ve been glad to never see your stupid face again.”

Warmth blossoms in Viktor’s chests as he watches Yuri double the amount of food in the basket, trying his hardest to look grumpy.

“If you don’t cease your constant frowning, you will get wrinkles before you become a man. Smile, Yura, it’s not hard to do so.”

He ruffles the youngster’s hair and dodges a swat aimed at him, dancing out of Yuri’s reach. A twinkling out of the corner of his eye catches his attention and he examines the little necklaces hanging from a fixed tree branch.

“Oh, those are new! You never had something like this!” He runs his fingers over the delicate work. They are made of iron and polished stones, but every stone has a picture engraved. From a wolf to a dragon and everything in between.

“Ah… yeah… Otabek has a new hobby and he said his room was overflowing with them… so he gave me some to sell. We’ll split the money on them.” He sounds almost proud.

With a sly grin Viktor eyes his charge and teases: “Oh, so your companion made jewelry for you, what a sweet courting gift.”

The indignant squeak and red cheeks are so worth the mug thrown at his head.

“He is _not_ my companion, you stupid nomad! We are just _friends_! Urgh, stop giggling! I hate you!”

Viktor catches the second mug instead of dodging it and examined it. “Very pretty mug, I think I’ll take it. And I will take a necklace, too. So you and your _friend_ can split the money.”

“I hate you so much.”

The glare is impressive, Viktor has to give Yuri that much, he can even feel it on him as he returns his attention to the pretty jewelry.

There are cats and dogs and birds, as well as horses and oh… two dragons. He smiles as his thumb glides over the smooth carved stone, almost perfectly white. _This is perfect_.

He takes it off the branch and goes to the counter, deposing his mug and his chosen necklace.

“Do you have one, too, Yura?”

He young man still glares, but he tinkers with a chain and exposes an almost black stone with a colored white dragon on it.

“Otabek said it’s the White Demon, I thought it was pretty neat. A giant monster like that and all.”

Viktor scrunches up his nose and replies: “Don’t call it a monster. All those stories contradict each other, you have no idea what it actually did or not.”

Yuri raises his eyebrows, already packing everything and even putting a whole cheese inside Viktor’s bag.

“It is a dragon, you know. I’ve never heard of a friendly dragon, you?”

Viktor sighs. No point in arguing with that mindset. But little Yuri still manages to surprise him.

“Though, it’s hard to believe they are just mindless bloodthirsty monsters, I guess. They are just really big animals, nothing else. I am sure you can scare them away somehow, like bears.”

A small smile graces Viktor’s lips as he leans on the counter, oddly happy about Yuri’s thoughts.

“That is very kind of you, most in the village would disagree with you on that, you know? Don’t let the wrong people hear it. But I have the same belief. Dragons are much more than monsters. Maybe there is even a friendly one, what do you think?”

Yuri rolls his eyes, but his eyes gleam as he speaks again, making sure the store is still empty.

“Do you know what would be amazing?”

He leans into Viktor’s space and grins, making him curious.

“Riding one!”

A moment of silence passes before Viktor begins to laugh, not expecting such a comment. _If only you knew, Yura, if only…_

“Hey! Don’t laugh at me! Imagine it! Just flying away from here! Nothing to fear, riding on an enormous dragon! No one would dare attack you! And then all the places you could see! And how fast you could travel!”

Viktor’s laughter tempers off into a loving smile and he softly brushes through Yura’s hair, ignoring his growl.

“Yes, it would be amazing. Maybe you should ask the White Demon when you see it. Who knows, it’d maybe even fulfill your wish.”

Yuri tries to shoot him a dark look, but he still looks hopeful. “You think? You don’t just want to get me killed?”

Viktor softly grabs Yura’s shoulder, his eyes kind as he says: “Never. I would never let anything happen to you, you know that, Yura, right? Nikolai practically begged me to take care of you when he died.”

Viktor can see the wet shimmer in Yuri’s eyes and smells the sadness coming off him in waves as he mentions Nikolai.

“I miss him…” In this moment, Yuri looks like his 15 years, weighted down by grief and sorrow and Viktor steps around the counter to wrap the boy into his arms.

“I miss him, too, Yura. I miss him, too.”

Yuri seldomly shows his soft sight and even now the boy tries to breathe through the tears, fighting down a shiver.

He shoves Viktor off far too soon, his eyes still red, but lips pressed to a firm line.

“You and your hugging, you are disgusting.” The soft sniffle ruins his act and he continues to put away Viktor’s food.

“So, this stranger you picked up like a stray dog. Man or woman?”

Viktor strokes over Yuri’s hair one last time before he returns to his side of the counter and leans against it.

“Man. He’s beautiful! I’m so smitten!” He immediately recounts what happened - not mentioning anything about their dragon side - and picks at some bread while he talks, forcing Yuri to eat with him.

“And then today, he woke me up by tickling me with Makkachin’s feather! We chased each other around and then…”

The door to the shop opens and two hunters enter, Viktor stiffening almost instinctively as his instincts warn him.

Yuri picks up on his mood and throws him a concerned glance, not that he would ever admit it.

“Can I help you? I am almost done here, then I’m with you.” He takes one last bite of Viktor’s bread and stuffs the rest into his overflowing bag, heavy with his new belongings.

“We’ll look around, no rush, kid.”

Yuri sums up Viktor’s expenses and watches the hunters loitering around at the weapons section. 

“Ah, this would be nice to gut one, right? Seems sturdy enough to pierce through scales.”

Viktor feels his face ashen, his stomach churning at the image, flashes of Yuuri’s bloodied body still ingrained in his memory. The smell of copper thick in the air, choking him.

Yura’s surprisingly gentle hand on his rips him out of it and he swallows down his gasp.

“Hey Viktor, you alright?”

He nods quickly, feels the stares of the men burning into his back.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine, maybe I’m catching a cold. How much do I owe you?”

“Exactly 40 silver coins. You got yourself pretty loaded this time.”

Viktor deposits his usual two gold coins into Yuri’s hand, careful not to let the hunters see, and mumbles: “Here, get yourself a new shirt, Yura, you’ll catch a cold with this one.”

Yuri throws him one of his rare smiles and nods as Viktor slings the strap of his bag over his head.

“Oh, before I forget it, the winter solstice festival is tomorrow. You can bring your friend; the village will be swarming with strangers from the surrounding villages. And I’ll make Grandpa’s famous piroshky.”

Viktor smiles a small smile. “I’ll tell Yuuri that. We’ll see each other then. Have a nice day, Yura.”

He tries walking out at a normal pace, but he is aware of the stares and hurries more than he should, everything in him telling him to flee.

Once he’s outside, he breaths in the fresh air and tries to calm his racing heart.

There is a group of hunters talking to villagers nearby, their conversation almost as loud as a barker.

“Fear not! We already felled five beasts! And one wounded so deeply it could not have survived after fleeing. Your children and virgins will be save, no dragon shall live in these woods as long as we are here!!”

Viktor walks away as fast as he can in the uneven snow, nauseous from the fact the hunters managed to murder five of his kind. Had they had family? Mates? Children on their own? Did he maybe even know them? Then his breath hitches… _And one wounded so deeply it could not have survived after fleeing._

Yuuri… those… those were the hunters that hurt Yuuri. For the first time in a long time he feels cold and he flees home.

The thoughts haunt him on his track back to his cave, to paranoid to walk on the snow for a good while, always keeping ears and eyes out for any change, for any intruder in his territory.

Only when he’s sure he walked far enough does he freeze the white crystals and hurries back, longing to be in Yuuri’s protective arms.

He comes back as he promised, just as the sun is at its highest. He puts up a barrier of ice at the end of the steps to his cave - just to be sure - and shuffles inside.

He barely has time to discard his bag before his arms are full of alpha, the raven haired’s warm nose pressing into his neck, growling protectively as he undoubtedly smells his fear.

“What happened? Are you hurt? Are you alright? Did they threaten you? I’ll flood the entire village if need be…”

It’s like a weight is lifted from Viktor’s shoulders as he melts into Yuuri’s embrace, his smell surrounding him, drowning him. The cave is warm and a bit moist, so Yuuri must have taken his advice for a good soak.

Everything is infused with their combined scent and Viktor longs for nothing more than to curl up inside of his nest and bask in it, letting himself be flooded with the feeling of safety his haven brings.

His skin is still itching from the stares and he ushers Yuuri to his nest, discarding his own furs and pants, tugging Yuuri inside so he can snuggle up against his warm body.

The alpha throws some furs over them and buries his nose in Viktor’s long hair, softly rumbling. “What happened to wind you up so much?”

Viktor inhales the scent of his soon-to-be-mate and relaxes his stiff shoulders, letting the soothing aroma fill every space inside him.

“There were hunters in the village… bragging about their… their _crimes_. They… they were the ones that hurt you…”

He digs his fingers into the muscles of Yuuri’s back, where his wings lie dormant and swallows harshly. The thought of Yuuri being another trophy to those monsters…

He only notices his whine as Yuuri croons gently, stroking his scent gland lovingly. “I’m here, you’re safe, Vitya. No one shall ever lay a hand on you… you are a powerful adult now. They can’t hurt you.”

It takes a lot of Yuuri’s words to calm him down, but eventually he lets out a deep sigh and lovingly looks up at his little raven.

“I am happy we met… not the circumstances, but… I…” A soft kiss to his temple shushes him, his eyelids fluttering close.

“I know… me, too…”

They snuggle against each other, scenting themselves throughout, until Viktor remembers his little birthday-courting gift.

He detangles himself from his alpha and purrs soothingly when Yuuri looks at him worryingly. 

“I have something for you. I saw it and thought it was perfect.” He tucks the necklace out of his overflowing bag and jumps back into the nest, pressing his nose against Yuuri’s chin before proudly showing him his surprise.

The white stone gleams softly in the fire light and the bluish light from the lake above. The two dragons carved into it beautifully, almost resembling their courting dance.

Viktor watches Yuuri’s eyes widen, a soft gasp escaping his lips. With careful fingers, he reaches out and strokes over the white stone.

“Oh, Vitya, it’s _beautiful_! This almost looks like us!” His eyes are sparkling, the golden flecks almost glowing as he smiles up brightly at Viktor, his cheeks reddened slightly.

“You shouldn’t have… I have nothing for you… _I_ should be courting you…” His eyelashes flutter, brushing the apple of his cheeks as he looks down.

_Now, I can’t have that._

Viktor gently puts at finger under Yuuri’s chin and lifts his gaze again, his own full of love and affection.

“My little raven, you’ve already given me so much. Your presence alone is the greatest gift I could’ve ever been given. Nothing comes near it and nothing ever will. All these years I’ve lived in this cave, alone and lonely, with no life and no love. And now...”

He slips the necklace over Yuuri’s head, his fingers following the chain over Yuuri’s skin, caressing his collarbones before resting his hand on his chest, right above his heart. His gaze finds Yuuri’s again and he can see those warm, brown orbs shimmering wetly.

“I love you, Yuuri… I love you so ardently it almost scares me.”

A tear escapes Yuuri’s eyes and Viktor wipes it away softly, one hand now cupping Yuuri’s face, this thumb brushing over his lips. Their eyes never break contact, sunken into one another.

“Vitya…”

Yuuri’s voice breaks as he leans into Viktor’s palm, pressing a kiss softly against the pad of his finger. More tears streak over Yuuri’s cheeks.

He raises his hand and mirrors Viktor’s position, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

He’s almost breathless as he whispers through the lump in his throat.

“I love you, too… so, so much. I thought I was maybe falling too hard too fast, but it’s so, _so_ easy to fall in love with you, with your laugh and happy nature, with your love for Makka, with your passion about your herbs, with all those beautiful shapes you create with your ice.” Yuuri’s lips twitch, his eyes crinkling at the corners and oh, Viktor falls even harder, his heart pounding harshly in his chest, threatening to burst out of it.

“I love the way you hum to yourself while cooking, how you scrunch up your nose when you don’t like something, how you mumble in your sleep, I… I love you so much.”

With wobbling lips Viktor tries to contain the tears of happiness trying to overflow, his smile wide and uncontained.

“Yuu~ri…”

There are no words to describe the warmth and adoration filling him, the pure joy and love that makes him want to fly high up in the air and roar it to the world, to let everyone _know_. Know that he was in love and _was loved in return._

His smile is almost silly with delight as he presses his forehead against Yuuri’s, the contact almost burning.

“Kiss me?”

Yuuri huffs out a low laugh, his nose bumping into Viktor’s as he comes nearer, breathing against Viktor’s lips.

“As if you need to ask, my precious Vitya.”

It steals his breath away as their lips finally touch, Yuuri’s soft against his own, warm and welcoming. The contact makes him shiver, sparks tingling with every soft caress of lips on his.

Viktor is slowly pressed back into the furs of his nest, their lips never stop touching, moving against each other’s, tasting the others mouth.

Yuuri boldly licks over the seam of Viktor’s lips, making him moan softly into his mouth as he grants him entrance, deepening the kiss.

His head is swirling, every touch of Yuuri against him sending shivers through his body, leaving him dizzy and fully out of breath the moment they part, looking deep into each other’s eyes.

“Satisfied?”

Viktor surges up, capturing Yuuri’s lips into another kiss, and another and another, never stopping. He hopes it’s answer enough.

His fingers card through the black hair, silky under his touch.

Yuuri’s scent fills his nose, his taste his mouth and it’s intoxicating, fire licking through his body and he can’t stop rubbing his wrists over Yuuri’s mating gland, the beautifully reddened patch of skin at the base of his throat, smothering him in his own scent.

They can’t stop kissing, breath catching with every swipe of tongue, with every nip of teeth, every whispered _I love you_ filling them with affection and hunger, hands wandering over each other’s bodies, exploring, caressing, scratching.

They lie there kissing, seconds, minutes, hours, forgetting everything around them before Yuuri breaks away, his pupils blown wide, his cheeks and neck flushed, lips swollen and lusciously red.

Viktor looks up at him, eyes half lidded, lips parted, hands again tangled in his hair and cupping his neck.

The soft peck Yuuri presses onto his cheek makes him smile, delirious with happiness. He closes his eyes and just feels. Feels Yuuri’s body lying flush against him, skin on skin, heartbeat over heartbeat.

Feels those plump lips smacking kisses onto his face and neck and collarbones, making Viktor laugh breathlessly.

Baring his neck lures Yuuri right there were he wants him, warm lips pressed against his mating gland, burning under the touch.

He swallows harshly as Yuuri licks over them, his voice thick as he murmurs: “I can’t wait to put my mark on your neck. For everyone to see. Mine alone.”

Viktor grins brightly, slinging his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and squishing the alpha against his chest, burying his face in the black softness. _So happy, I am so happy._

He purrs loudly as he presses a kiss on Yuuri’s crown, overwhelmed with his feelings.

“Yours alone… and you are mine. My mate.”

He feels Yuuri grin against his neck, pecking and nibbling every inch of skin he finds in front of his mouth.

“My mate. My Vitya.”

Yuuri wakes Viktor with soft pecks to the nape. They opted to sleep as humans the last night in favor for morning kisses and Yuuri is bend on acting on it.

He’s never felt this strongly for anyone before and he’s never been happier. He feels content to his very core, his anxiety almost non-existent when he’s in presence of the white omega, his scent soothing the voices in his head.

He wishes to never leave this cave, to never return home. But he knows that one day he should return, let his family know that he is alright and well.   
He smiles into Viktor’s skin. More than well, even. He’s never felt better.

He wraps his arms around his chosen mate, snuggling against his back and nibbling on the soft skin of his mating gland, feeling his love shiver in his embrace. None of them talks as Viktor turns around and cuddles against him, his lips covering Yuuri’s lazily, his finger dancing over Yuuri’s back.

He sighs, content, as they part and look deep into each other’s eyes, Yuuri always struck silent with the beauty in front of him, with those clear, blue eyes, shimmering full of love and perfect porcelain skin, dusted rosy red from their ministrations.

“Good morning, Beautiful…”

Viktor’s lips form that dazzling heart-shaped smile that makes Yuuri’s heart flutter every time he sees it.

“You are the beautiful one…”

Yuuri snorts softly, shutting his charming partner up with a kiss, deep and intimate. He feels Viktor melt against his chest, his legs tangling with Yuuri’s and his fingers wandering over his chest almost worshipful.

Yuuri had never thought himself to become addicted to someone's taste or smell, every omega he encountered before too overbearing, their scent cloying his nose. But Viktor, Viktor smelled like the endless skies and forests of his land and he could bury himself forever in those snow-soft, moon-kissed locks of his.

He nips at his lip greedily, eliciting a quiet moan from his mate, licking over the same place, diving in for more.

*** Heat crawls up his spine, desire starting to burn through him with every little sound he manages to coax out of the beauty in his arms, every whimper and moan and sigh fueling an even deeper hunger.

He dives even deeper, his tongue licking into Viktor’s mouth, making him gasp and shudder.

He presses Viktor into the furs, almost climbing on top of him as he devours his mouth, caressing his sides and hips, lusting for more.

He leaves Viktor’s lips in favor for nibbling down to his throat, biting and sucking marks into that perfectly unmarred skin, drinking in the soft moans tumbling from the man under him.

Yuuri hears Makkachin fleeing the nest, disturbed by their movement and sounds, but his attention lies in Viktor wreathing under his hands, arching up into his body and gasping for more.

Yuuri licks over his gland, biting into it none too gently, sucking a beautiful red mark on it, the groan the receives music to his ears.

“Yuuri… Yuuri, please…”

The air fills with Viktor’s smell, but this time thicker and sweeter, making Yuuri’s mouth water as he holds Viktor’s jerking hips down, gulping down a mouth full of the intoxicating scent.

He attacks Viktor’s collarbones with his teeth, marking every inch of skin, as he feels Viktor’s erection against his hip, his own cock filling quickly.

The sharp bite of nails across his back snaps him out of his onslaught and he looks up at a prettily flushed Viktor, his blue eyes almost black with desire as he looks at him deliriously, his lips plump and oh so inviting, his hair a mess around his head and his chest rising and falling sharply as he pants.

He looks like he wants to be devoured and oh, how much Yuuri wants to do just that.

But something holds him back, his lust filled mind remembering the winter solstice dance in the village Viktor told him about.

He groans and buries his face into Viktor’s neck, biting into the soft skin to hold himself back from wanting more, enjoying the little whimper thoroughly. With a rough voice he whispers into Viktor’s ear:

“I want nothing more than to mark every inch of this lovely body of yours, but if I do this now, we are never going to leave this nest… or better, _you_ will not be able to…”

The sound that rips itself from Viktor’s throat is almost a sob, his legs winding themselves around Yuuri’s hips and pressing him against him, his body arching up.

“Please, please, Yuuri…”

The young alpha swallows thickly, the smell coming off of Viktor so intense it’s almost dizzying and he nearly changes his mind.

“You told me how much you wanted to dance tonight…”

Viktor whines quietly and mouths along Yuuri’s chin, nibbling at the skin, involving him in a filthy kiss that makes Yuuri see stars as the omega rubs his entire body against him.

“We don’t… we don’t have to go all the way…” Viktor’s lips on his ear are scalding, his nails scratching delightfully over his skin.

“Just like this…”

Viktor’s leg hook against his hip and the world is turned upside down in seconds, Yuuri’s back hitting the soft furs, lap now full of flushed, aroused omega.

He looks up at his gorgeous partner, his eyes trailing over the flush on his chest, his silver tresses spilling over it, framing his alluring face, lips red like cherries.

Yuuri surges up, capturing those plump lips in a blazing kiss, his hands clutching Viktor’s hips, moaning at the contact of their erections.

He almost snaps as Viktor slowly undulates on top of him, rubbing against him, holding onto Yuuri’s cheeks, not letting his mouth stray from his own, kissing and licking and biting, turning Yuuri’s thoughts completely into mush.

The sweet smell surrounds them and Yuuri’s heart stops as he discovers the source with Viktor’s dancing hips in his lap, his thighs covered in slick.

He moans loudly and unabashedly into his mouth, his entire being captured by his mates wishes, letting Viktor have his way with him.

He almost screams with ecstasy as Viktor gathers some slick and takes them both into his hand, their heads rubbing together.

Their kisses turn to panting in each other’s mouth, tasting the scent in the air, drunk on it.

Yuuri’s hand joins Viktor’s as the hips of the omega on top of him stutter, his gasp climbing higher and higher, getting breathier every second, his whole being shuddering in Yuuri’s arms.

Yuuri forces himself to watch his breathtaking mate shiver on top of him, his whole face contorted in pleasure, so close to the edge. He wants to see him fall.

“Come for me, my love. Come for me.”

With a hiccupping sob Viktor curls up on top of him, his whole body seizing up as his climax overwhelms him and coats their hand in his spent, their grip now even slicker than before.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri…”

The view is incredible, the smell hitting Yuuri like a punch and hurling him over the edge, right after Viktor, his mouth crashing against his to muffle his cry.

It seems to last endlessly, pleasure coursing through his whole body, leaving him boneless. ***

Together they collapse against the furs, panting heavily.

“I’m addicted… I don’t think I will ever get enough.”

Viktor huffs on top of him, a puddle on his chest, purring loudly and smelling like pure temptation. A beautiful mix of slick and sex… of him and Yuuri… he smells _claimed_ and it makes Yuuri rumble contently. He never wants to wash again.

  


Viktor spends the rest of the day in a haze. After their morning activities it was like a floodgate had been opened. His shy little alpha turned into a seducer, wrapping Viktor around his fingers with every gaze and every touch.

His lips still tingle from the deep hungry kisses Yuuri bestowed upon him while he’d been cleaning the dishes, his hips still aching with the imprints from Yuuri’s fingers as he hauled him on the counter and kept him there, burning under the assault.

Viktor is sure his blush will be permanent today, his blood singing loudly in his veins, his fingers itching to touch at every opportunity. And that he does, two can play this game after all.

Yuuri disappeared into the bathing chamber to ‘clear his head’ - as he had said - and Viktor was intend on joining him, putting the last dry plate into the shelf before he sheds his clothes, the cold not bothering him.

The dominating growl that greets him as he enters the steam filled chamber is thrilling, the shudder reaching his toes.

“What are you doing, Vitya?”

The white dragon licks his lips, Yuuri’s voice hoarse and breathless. Without hesitation he swings his leg over the barrier and climbs into the hot water, Yuuri shifting slightly to make room for him.

“Joining you, obviously, my little raven.”

Another growl echoes in the small cavern and greedy hands pull Viktor against a muscled, but lithe chest, Yuuri mouth latching onto his shoulder.

“You minx… how will I ever resist you?”

Viktor purrs contently, his smile brightening his face while he buries it in Yuuri’s neck, his lips peppering soft kisses to the heated skin.

“I don’t want you to resist me.”

Yuuri moans loudly and it’s easy for Viktor to convince him into another round of kissing and fumbling in the water.

  


Viktor is going to kill him. After he sprung up on Yuuri in the bath he thought they were never going to leave the cave, but Viktor can be quite convincing if he sets his mind on something and Yuuri would be a liar if he said he didn’t enjoy the morning flight high above the clouds were the hunters wouldn’t be able to see them, playing in the rough winds of the mountain.

They were both too exhausted after to do anything more than curling up together on the shore of their lake, lovingly licking over each other’s scales and snouts before falling asleep.

The afternoon was filled with giggling and tickling and chasing around the cavern, with sweet kisses before the fire, with tasty meat eaten from each other’s fingers, soft furs and soft skin, rumbling and purring and sighs and groans.

Yuuri carefully drags his fingernails over Viktor’s scalp, the omega cuddled naked against his chest, his deep breaths huffing over Yuuri’s bare skin. He looks over his Vitya’s beautiful features, how relaxed and content he looks even in his sleep, long silver lashes casting shadows over his pale cheeks.

Yuuri never felt so… full, so whole and happy. His father always told him that a mate would change his life, that they would fill his heart with warmth and love and a sense of contentedness unlike any other. He always thought he exaggerated, but lying here, with this beautiful, beautiful soul on top of him, he finds his father’s words lacking.

Viktor is so much more. In this short time Viktor has become more than a mate. He has become a home Yuuri intends to always come back to at the end of a day. A mate he will always cherish and love. 

He fled home to avoid finding a match and found a piece of his own soul instead.

He sighs contently, his fingers still buried in the soft silver hair. They slowly trail to Viktor’s neck, his hand covering the still unbitten mating gland, his teeth aching while he thinks of what the evening might bring.

His finger traces circles over the area, his thoughts wandering to his home with Viktor at his side, mark on both of their necks. His parents would certainly approve of and love Viktor, how could they not, seeing how charming his soon-to-be mate was.

He buries his nose into Viktor’s damp hair, inhaling their scent deeply, a smug smile stretching across his face.

He loves his own scent on Viktor and he can’t wait for it to become permanent. Even with a claiming bite alone their scents would start to mingle. They would have to renew their claiming mark every few days until Viktor’s heat would arrive. The mating bite would then be permanent, tying them together for live.

Yuuri can’t understand how humans would change mates like it was nothing, claiming to love their partner and leaving them a few years later.

Dragons mate for lives. If anything should ever happen to Viktor…

He protectively curls a leg around the sleeping man, kissing his crown. A soft sigh escapes Viktor’s plush lips as he buries his nose in Yuuri’s neck, his voice drowsy as he speaks.

“What has my love so upset? Did I leave you unsatisfied, alpha?”

The teasing lilt sends shivers down Yuuri’s spine and he just refrains from pinching Viktor’s ass for it.

“Just thinking… We are going to be safe at the dance, right?” The thought of dragon hunters - as novel as the idea is to him - near Viktor terrifies him.

The kiss pressed to his skin only alleviates his fears a little.

“Yes. No one there knows dragons can transform into human form. At least not that I know of. There is going to be food and drinks and music and a lot of strangers from other villages, we are going to be just fine and perfectly safe, as long as you or I don’t change or use our powers. I will introduce you to little Yuri.”

Yuuri hums contemplatively, abandoning his thoughts of Viktor’s pale and lifeless body littered with arrows. He still tightens his grips around him.

“Yuri, yes, your adopted ward. I am curious to meet him. I want to know what made you take him under your wing. He’s human after all… they’re so fragile.”

Viktor’s whole body shakes with his deep laughter, his eyes crinkling as he lifts his head to catch Yuuri’s eyes.

“Never let him hear that, he would try to rip you into pieces. Sometimes I think he descended from dragons, with all the fire he spits. He’s fierce and a fighter and I’ve seen him grow up and lose everything. He’s a remarkable boy. You will like him.”

Yuuri smiles at the obvious affection glowing in Viktor’s eyes, at the pride in his voice.

“I am sure I will.”

  


They make it through the afternoon without pouncing on each other and dress warmly. Viktor has no need for it, but Yuuri is glad for the thick furs he is wrapped in as they make their track down to the village.

Viktor freezes the snow under their feet so that they don’t have to plough through it, making their track much faster, but even so they only arrive at the outskirts of the village as the sun already begins to set.

Dozens of people walk on the path and no one minds them as they join their midst.

Yuuri can already see the flickering light of fires and his nose catches the scent of burning wood. The air is filled with the heavy smell of mulled wine, the aroma of meat and bread and sugar from different food stalls making Yuuri’s mouth water.

Viktor seems to notice, for his hand grabs Yuuri’s and his smile is smug as he glances at him. “Want to get something to drink to warm up? Then we can go looking for Yuri and get something to eat.”

Yuuri nods immediately, his arm sneaking around Viktor’s waist. “I would love to, lead the way.”

The snake their way through the throng of people and get two mugs of mulled wine before Viktor sniffs out his charge and tugs Yuuri in the right direction. They find the young boy huddled into a thick fur behind a small stand offering something that seems like warm bread.

Yuri spots them very soon and a scowl takes over his thin face.

Viktor greets him in the language of the humans of the region and Yuri’s scowl seems to deepen even more as he glances at Yuuri, his eyes narrowing into slits as he hisses something back.

Yuuri has to suppress a smile, seeing were Viktor was coming from when he compared young Yuri to a dragon. Albeit a small one.

Yuuri’s gaze snaps to Viktor as he hears his name and feels Viktor’s free hand on his back, pretty sure he is being introduced despite not understanding a word.

Then Viktor looks at him and his smile is almost blinding.

“Yuuri, this is Yuri, my little charge. Don’t let his look deceive you, he is very curious about you, he just won’t admit it.”

Yuuri bows his head in greeting and smiles at Yuri, who in turn only scowls harder and packs two of the breads into small paper triangles as if it pains him.

His cheeks are red as he passes Yuuri one and before Viktor can comment on it, the young boy hisses something at the older man that doesn’t sound like something nice, but Viktor only laughs delighted and pulls out a gold coin to put into Yuri’s hand.

They begin to talk while Yuuri bites into the warm bread and hums, surprised to find it filled with meat and vegetables. He has to ask Viktor for the name, but it tastes amazing and he sees Yuri glancing at him, his expression turning proud. He seems to have passed a test.

Yuuri can see why Viktor would choose the young boy to guard and pamper, sees the strong man he can become but also the vulnerable body of a child struggling.

If Viktor saw him grow up from a young age, it was no wonder he cared for him. Especially with Viktor’s caring nature.

He leans against his chosen mate and lets the foreign words wash over him, contend with the taste of wine and meat on this tongue.

After eating their food, Viktor captures little Yuri in a hug the boy tries to escape from before they wave their goodbyes and go exploring the other stalls. He sees Viktor burning to ask him about Yuri, so he answers before the question even leaves his lips.

“I like him. I didn’t understand anything, but he is pretty expressive with his face and he seems to care for you a lot, even when he tries to hide it. I can see him being a dragon.”

Viktor beams, his heart shaped smile stopping a few women in their tracks, ogling at him. Yuuri acts instinctively and he has Viktor flush against his side before his brain catches up on what he is doing, cheeks reddening.

Mortification bubbles up inside him, but Viktor only chuckles, his smile never diminishing and snuggles against Yuuri’s body, sipping from his wine with gusto.

It makes Yuuri relax and he can’t help himself when he glances at the women, gossiping amongst themselves, their jealous gazes boring into him.

He preens and presses a kiss to Viktor’s chin before they stop to observe a wood carver.

_Viktor is mine, everyone shall see it._

They make their merry way through the different stalls, they observe the preparations for the big bonfire in the middle of the market plaza that will be lit shortly, try different foods and bring young Yuri some of the sweets they find on their way. Yuuri pampers Viktor with trinkets, wins him bracelets and necklaces, feeds him expensive chocolate and rich cheese, kisses the wine right from his lips, courts him _properly_ for once.

It’s only when their belly is full of food and their head is light with wine that the music starts, the stars shining brightly above them. The stalls close down for the lighting of the solstice fire and they make their way right to the center of the village. Wood is piled high into the night sky.

A torch is lit and men begin to chant in the foreign language, the sound of it settling deep into his bones, before the fire touches the pile and licks his way up, encasing the whole structure and burning brightly, the heat stroking Yuuri’s face, the crackling of the fire loud even through the music beginning to play again.

Viktor grabs his hand and pulls him into the crowd of people dancing to the music, pulling him near.

Yuuri is drunk on wine and warmth, on Viktor’s scent and laugh and sparkling eyes, on his body moving against his, that he forgets to think. He forgets to think about hunters and humans and arrows and dangers lurking everywhere and just dances.

He dances with his mate, for his mate, twists and turns him to the merry music around them, jumping and leaping and twirling, their hands never leaving each other. The other people blur around him, unimportant when Viktor’s eyes shine bright like the morning sky, when his lips are spread wide around a smile, when his hair gets lose in his braid and dances around him as he jumps and leaps.

They get more wine, the fuzziness gets stronger, the music more rhythmic and the chanting returns. He feels the magic rise in the air, the moon high in the sky, body dancing to ancient tunes, the humans not even aware of nature awaking under their calls.

Yuuri feels his blood boil, feels the drums vibrating in his core while he grabs Viktor’s hips and buries his nose against his neck, inhaling his scent deeply into his lungs. He feels energized and overwhelmed and he groans as Viktor puts his lips right against his ear, the feeling of his breath sending shivers down his spine.

“Can you feel it? Can you feel the energy all around us? Isn’t it… intoxicating?”

Yuuri’s head spins, the smell of ashes and Viktor consuming him, the trickle of magic in his veins, pulsating, vitalizing. It’s magnificent.

He buries his hands in Viktor’s hair as they undulate against each other, the drums setting the rhythm, lips captured by lips.

Everything is irrelevant, only Viktor matters, only his body on Yuuri’s, his hands on Yuuri’s waist, his hips grinding on him, his chest heaving against him.

Yuuri growls deeply as he grabs Viktor’s hips and sets a pace, their lips fighting for dominance, Viktor’s scent getting thicker, sweeter, almost cloying.

Yuuri doesn’t know how long they dance like that, drunk on the magic crackling in the air, on their pheromones suffusing everything around them. Yuuri is shaking against Viktor, his need to have him overwhelming, his need to mate, to bite, to claim.

Viktor shudders in his arms, his moan lost in the music, high on their scent, baring his neck.

Yuuri snaps.

“I need you… _now_!”

He grabs Viktor’s behind, feels the damp spot where the slick has soaked through and a ferocious growl rips itself from Yuuri’s throat.

Viktor’s whimper is music in Yuuri’s ears, but he needs more, he needs him, naked on the furs in their nest.

When Viktor looks at him his pupils are blown wide, black almost overtaking and the small blue ring glowing unnaturally.

Yuuri is sure his eyes look much the same, a golden ring caging black.

“Take me… take me home, alpha…”

They hurry through the throng of people, stumbling upon little Yuri who only wrinkles his nose and shoves them onto their way when he sees them, disheveled and out of breath.

They stop several times to kiss, to devour each other’s mouth and bite on every sliver of skin they find.

Once out of the village borders, they run for the woods, their blood boiling, the cold of the air prickling on their skin. They don’t come very far before Yuuri sheds every cloth and fur on his body and turns, his black form almost invisible in the dark of the woods.

Before Viktor can do the same, Yuuri has already gathered his clothes and Viktor himself in his claws and propels them into the air, his black scales protecting them far more in the night than Viktor’s bright white would.

They make it back in a fraction of the normal time, the wind in Yuuri’s favor and he drops Viktor in the soft snow outside of his cavern entrance, his body splayed invitingly, his scent luring him in.

_Now you are entirely mine._

  


***He feels feverish, his scales tingling and burning and he shudders under Viktor’s inviting gaze, looming over him, heavy breath puffing out in clouds. He sees him pressing his thighs together and catches the scent of arousal in the air, the air vibrating with Yuuri’s satisfied rumble.

_He wants me… good… perfect… so perfect..._

Viktor looks exposed, vulnerable under his intense stare and he gasps as Yuuri presses his snout against his stomach, his breath loud as he sniffs at him, his delicious smell rising to his head.

Viktor shivers and twists his arms around him, his forehead resting against the back of Yuuri’s nose, scales smooth under his fingers.

“You have to cool down to turn again…” His nails scratch over his chin, impatient. “Don’t let me wait too long…”

With that Viktor pushes his snout away and walks to the entrance, his steps unstable and Yuuri wants nothing more than to devour him right now, right here, but Viktor is right. He needs to cool down if he ever wants to turn back and follow his beautiful omega into his nest.

So he lets Viktor go and rubs himself against the cold snow, trying to cool the fire in the pit of his stomach down to a simmer, rolling in his omegas scent while gulping fresh air into his lungs.

He doesn’t take long, his desire to join his chosen mate far too powerful.

The snow is burning cold on his bare skin, the wind freezing him and he makes his way to the entrance fast, his whole body shuddering from the cold as he enters, snow melting on his body.

The scent of slick is overwhelming and he unconsciously releases a dominating wave of pheromones, marking the cave and the omega as _his_.

No dragon will dare to come even close to their cavern.

He follows the short trail of clothes to the nest, breath hitching as he takes in the glorious sight awaiting him.

Viktor is splayed onto the furs, his long lithe body stretched like a feast and he lets his eyes roam unabashedly over the pale skin, sees the slick covering his thighs, his chest rising rapidly with each breath, a rosy flush coloring his pale flesh. He looks delectable. A possessive growl rips itself from his throat and the answering whine is the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

He watches closely as Viktor arches his back and bares his throat, the invitation as clear as day and Yuuri would be an utmost fool to decline.

Without hesitation he climbs into the nest, crawls over the furs until he reaches Viktor’s legs.

Viktor’s breath catches in his throat as Yuuri’s hands stroke slowly over Viktor’s legs to guide them open, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips.

He draws even nearer, hands wandering from his legs over his hips to his waist, over his ribcage to his arms, stretching them out over Viktor’s head, making him submit entirely, looming over his body.

He looks so debauched already, loose silver hair splayed around his head, eyes dark with want, lips glistening and trembling. He’s the most beautiful being Yuuri has ever seen.

None of them speaks a word as they stare into each other’s eyes, breaths harsh in the air, their bodies shaking with want for the other as Yuuri slowly drops his head, his nose nudging under Viktor’s chin to get better access to his scent gland.

Viktor can’t quite contain the whimper as he bares his throat, Yuuri feels his pulse skyrocketing when he drags his nose over his neck, inhaling deeply over his gland. A low moan tumbles out of his mouth, the smell overwhelming, the arousal sweet on his tongue, the most exquisite taste.

They are frozen, Viktor’s breathing harsh, his body trembling under Yuuri’s grip.

“Please… Yuuri, please…”

And how could he ever deny that sweet pleading voice?

Viktor jumps violently when he kisses his mating gland, his whole body arching against him and when he sweeps his tongue over the same spot, he feels strong legs circling his hips, trapping him, covering him in slick.

It’s like a dam has broken, Yuuri’s mouth devouring every inch of skin he can reach, showering Viktor in marks, red and angry and oh so delicious.

Viktor squirms under him while he tries to buck up into Yuuri’s hip, searching desperately for more friction.

He will indulge him, fulfilling his wish, but first he wants to see him mad with desire.

“Keep your hands there…”

Yuuri pushes Viktor’s wrists insistently into the furs over his head before he scratches over Viktor’s arms to his chest. Viktor whimpers but nods his head, his panting breath loud in the stillness of the cavern.

His mouth moves down, biting into delectable collar bones, leaving another mark before licking over a raised nipple, encircling it with his lips.

The reaction is very, very rewarding, Viktor’s whole body spasms as he cries out, thrusting his chest out into Yuuri’s face as he continues to suckle on the sensitive nub, trapping it with his teeth, flicking over it with his tongue. The sounds Viktor makes are amazing, high, breathy whines that go straight to his cock.

He switches sides, his fingers playing with the hardened nub while his mouth is occupied in drawing out more of those lovely sounds.

Only after Viktor’s overwhelmed pleading does he move on, hands encircling Viktor’s waist, holding him still while he marks him, leaving a path of red imprints on his skin.

He tastes his sweat on his tongue as he dips it into Viktor’s belly button, feels his stomach quivering under his mouth.

He leaves wet kisses and more marks on his way down, leaving a big one on Viktor’s hips, ignoring his loves raging erection and enjoying the high strung sob reaching his ears.

The scent of slick is overpowering, so near to the source and Yuuri takes a moment to relish in it, his eyes wandering over Viktor’s trembling body, rumbling satisfied as he sees him still clutching the furs over his head, tears streaking his mates’ cheeks.

Without warning he clamps his teeth over the over sensitive scent gland on the inside of Viktor’s tights, the scream the most beautiful melody, holding him down as Viktor’s whole body jerks with his release, his legs trapping his head between them.

He bites harder, the leg under his lips trembling before relaxing, Viktor’s whole body going lax, his breathing harsh pants.

He can feel the fluttering pulse under his lips, tastes the coppery tang of Viktor’s blood directly under the skin. His teeth leave a perfect imprint around the gland and pride wells up in Yuuri. Nobody will ever mark his mate like this, he will be the only one.

He licks over the mark with a soothing rumble, ignoring Viktor’s trembling, still a little out of it after his release, his voice a slow slur.

“Yuu~ri… Yuuri, Yuuri… please, love, please, I need you, please…”

He bites the gland on the other side too, more careful this time, an increasing pressure until he tastes the mark blooming. Viktor is sobbing above him, his hips jerking in a feeble attempt to lure him in.

He presses soft kisses to the trembling thighs under his lips, cleaning them from slick, the aroma bursting over his tongue. He moans loudly as he licks him clean, first one, then the other thigh, before he buries himself between Viktor’s cheeks, his omega squealing as his tongue sinks in deeply.

It’s the sweetest ambrosia, the most fulfilling taste he ever had the honor of meeting his tongue and he holds Viktor down with force as he nips and licks at his entrance, coaxing even more of his slick out, devouring it like a man starving.

He’s not even surprised as hands sink into his hair, pressing his head, his mouth closer to Viktor’s entrance.

And what kind of alpha would he be if he left his omega unsatisfied. So he pushes two fingers past the fluttering ring of muscles, soft and puffy after his mouth worked on it, intend on drawing out the most amazing sounds from his love.

He lets Viktor tug on his hair, lets him ride his fingers, lets him suffocate him with his unrelenting grip while he opens him up, two fingers turning into three turning into four, his entrance fluttering around him, clamping down on his fingers whenever he teases his sweet spot.

Viktor’s sounds turned into breathless obscene moans, his whole body covered in sweat, trembling and on the brink of orgasm again.

So Yuuri takes mercy on him and wraps his free hand around Viktor’s weeping cock, still slick from his release and precome.

Viktor bucks into his hand immediately, his hips jerking with the need to thrust into the slick, tight grip and thrusting back onto Yuuri’s fingers, crooked so he hits his prostate every single time.

Viktor’s whole body is writhing on the furs, his tugs on Yuuri’s hair almost painful, but he never relents, replacing his hand with his mouth, flicking his tongue over Viktor’s head while he pumps his fingers into him deeper.

It last only moments, Viktor’s moans turning into screams as he comes in Yuuri’s mouth, his whole body convulsing, his legs clenching hard around Yuuri’s head before suddenly going slack, splaying to the side, his chest heaving with every breath he gulps into his lungs.

Slowly Yuuri lets off, swallowing Viktor’s release on his tongue and growling deeply at the taste. His eyes roam over his breathless omega, body littered with Yuuri’s marks, stomach bearing the fruit of his first orgasm, hair ruined and spread around his head, flush reaching down to his chest, lips swollen and bitten red.

“You’re perfect… so beautiful… utterly magnificent.”

Viktor preens under the praise, delirious smile stretching his lush lips. Yuuri doesn’t even hesitate before he kisses him, deep and filthy, hungry for more, his own cock throbbing painfully between his legs. 

Soft fingers wrap around his neck and tug on the fine hairs before sliding over his chest, almost reverently, making goosebumps break all over his body.

Yuuri can almost taste Viktor’s sigh on his lips, feels Viktor’s mouth move when he speaks: “You’re perfect… making me feel so good… let me make you feel good, too, love…”

The words send a shiver down Yuuri’s body, his heart missing a beat before fluttering away even faster. Viktor’s fingers wander over the planes of his stomach, his muscles jumping under the featherlight touch before he gasps loudly as deft fingers wrap around his length.

Yuuri buries his face into Viktor’s neck, nipping and licking over the sweaty pale skin, littering it with even more marks while he thrusts into Viktor’s rough grip, desperately searching friction. His whole body is shivering with his restraint to not just push Viktor down and taking him, to enjoy their first joining, to relish in every moment.

And Viktor smells so _good_ , almost claimed, pliant and soft beneath him, so it takes him by surprise when he surges up and licks over his mating gland, his teeth starting to nibble on his ear.

“I want you… I want you inside me and to claim me so deeply I’ll feel it in the morning.”

He bucks into Viktor’s almost bruising grip, his rational mind leaving him completely, leaving only space for his desire, his _want_.

He claims Viktor’s lips again, nips at his bottom lip while he takes Viktor’s wrists and brings them up to his neck, relishing in the slight burn of fingers tugging at his hair, while he himself holds Viktor’s hips down, pinning him to the nest.

He feels Viktor winding his legs around his hips and pushing him nearer, rubbing his slicked entrance over his cock as Yuuri’s grip slacks, the breath rushing out of him, overwhelmed by the feeling.

Despite his aching desire, he rubs himself between Viktor’s cheeks to coat himself thoroughly, his head catching on the fluttering entrance repeatedly. His heart threatens to jump out of his chest.

He may have already lain with others, but always just for his rut, on the high of his instincts… never for… never for pleasure, never has he felt this desire for someone and it thrilled and scared him at the same time.

And he hates himself for his feelings and uncertainty catching up to him _now_ , the high of the magic of the festivities slowly burning out.

Viktor seems to feel his hesitation, for his nose nudges softly against Yuuri’s chin, teeth gently nibbling on the skin.

“I trust you, my love, with all my being. No need to be afraid.” His teeth wander to his throat and scent gland, scratching over it none too gently, his nails scratching over his neck. The rough treatment makes Yuuri shudder and he takes in a big gulp of Viktor’s aroused scent, the aroma of his slick and come still on his tongue, as he slowly bears down.

Viktor opens up beautifully under him, relaxed and aroused and wet beyond measure, he practically seems to suck Yuuri in, the feeling of the tight, burning cavern almost too much, the need to sheath himself in one go almost choking him.

Just Viktor’s heavy breathing holds him back, his muscles fluttering around him, clenching down while Yuuri sinks in bit by bit until he is flush against Viktor’s backside, both panting heavily.

Yuuri rearranges himself, elbows resting on either side of Viktor’s shoulders, both hands cupping his face, softly stroking over his delicate features. His eyebrows scrunched up in pleasure, breath slipping past moist, open lips, puffy and rosy from Yuuri’s assaults and Viktor’s teeth, his cheeks flushed in the color of the cherry blossoms at home. His eyes flutter open, the ring of blue so bright against the deep black pupils it takes Yuuri’s breath away. How did he deserve a being as divine as him? As magnificent and perfect and kind as him?

With his heart full of love he presses in deeper, grinding slightly against him, his forehead sinking against Viktor while the latter gasps, body trembling against him, hands still buried in Yuuri’s hair.

They both sink into each other’s eyes, confusion clouding Viktor’s.

“Yuuri? Is everything alright?”

_He sounds breathless._

A small smile tugs at Yuuri’s lips and he delicately pecks his omega on the lips, nose rubbing playfully against Viktor’s.

“I love you.”

He hears Viktor’s breath catch and watches as his face softens into deep adoration, tears welling up in his eyes, lips trembling.

“Yuu~ri… Yuuri, I love you, too, so, so much… I love you so much.”

Their kiss is unhurried, not as frenzied or hungry as before, but burning all the same, reaching deep into their core. Lips sliding against lips, tongues nudging against each other, sharing their breath.

“Yuuri… Yuuri, please, zoloste, move…”

Yuuri slips out a few inches before thrusting inside once more, grinding into Viktor, enjoying the gasping breath on his lips.

He repeats the motion, pulling out slowly before driving back faster, hitting Viktor’s pleasure spot dead on, grinding into it hard, loving the feeling of Viktor jolting every time, the sound of his high, breathless cries.

They never stop kissing, gasping and whimpering in each other’s mouths before it’s not enough. Yuuri wants more, wants to touch him, wants to bite into every bit of bruised skin. So Yuuri raises them both, never stopping in his movements until he has Viktor sitting in his lap, legs wrapped tightly around his waist, his whole body bouncing on top of him, driving so much deeper, Viktor’s cries rising in pitch.

He attaches his mouth to Viktor’s chest, darkening the marks already littering his skin, biting into puffy nipples, making Viktor squirm and whimper above him.

Nails claw into his shoulders, soft lips press against his temple while he quickens the pace, one arm snaking around Viktor’s waist, the other burying into Viktor’s long, silky hair.

They kiss every part of skin they can find, lips desperate for each other, tears of overstimulation slipping over Viktor’s cheeks. Viktor sounds breathless and broken as he gasps with a trembling voice.

“Yuuri… Yuuri… please… please, make me yours… make me yours…”

Arousal burns under Yuuri’s skin and he feels his knot growing at the words, grinding harshly into the omega on his lap. He tightens the grip on Viktor’s hair and leads him to his neck, baring his own throat, his voice rough with desire.

“You, too, I’m yours, too.”

He buries his nose at Viktor’s scent gland, feels Viktor’s tongue licking over his own and trembles, the knot beginning to catch at Viktor’s rim.

He puts his mouth on Viktor’s mating gland, biting down softly, the taste of Viktor’s arousal sharp on his tongue, making him dizzy, the pressure on his own overwhelming, feeling vulnerable.

He hips stutter, his rhythm faltering as his knot grows too large to properly thrust into Viktor, forced to grind into him instead, not getting enough friction.

He bites harder, holding Viktor in place against him while he lays him down on the furs again, using the new angle to grind with more force, ripples of pleasure coursing over his spine as Viktor scratches across his back, his wailing almost desperate, his hips bucking up, clenching hard around Yuuri’s knot as he topples over the edge, the feeling of his muscles fluttering around his cock, trying to suck the orgasm out of him, is enough for Yuuri to follow after him, his teeth breaking skin.

He’s heard stories about bonding, about claiming and mating, but nothing could have prepared him for the rush of emotions, for the wave of love and satisfaction and arousal crashing over him.

His whole being is filled with Viktor, his orgasm the hardest he’s ever had, pumping stream after stream of his seed into his mate, his whole body trembling, so high on emotions and pheromones, that he almost misses the sharp pain of teeth tearing through his own skin, the added rush prolonging his release even more.

Eons must have passed before Yuuri can find his own body again, teeth still buried in Viktor’s neck, the taste of blood lingering on his tongue, exhaustion breaking over him.

He slumps on Viktor - his _mate, **his mate**_ \- and slowly loses his hold, softly and oh so carefully licking over his claiming bite to soothe the sting.

Viktor does the same for him, the bite tingling and burning on his neck, a dull ache that will soon fade.

They both breathe harshly and Yuuri has half a mind to roll them both on the side, so that Viktor doesn’t have to take his full weight before he buries his nose against his claiming bite again, inhaling Viktor’s scent, now undoubtedly laced with his own, creating an intoxicating mix of snow and cherry blossoms, pines and ocean.

Viktor is wrapped around him, his body trembling slightly, so Yuuri reaches over him to drape a fur over them both.

He cradles Viktor’s head adoringly against his neck, a deep, satisfied rumbling vibrating in his chest, filled with utter joy.

_I have a mate… Viktor is my mate… he’s **mine!**_

He feels Viktor’s own joy resonating within him, his smile stretching against his shoulder, his answering purr almost overshadowing his rumble.

“I love you so much… zoloste, my gold, my perfect little raven.”

Yuuri puts a soft kiss on the claiming bite, feeling Viktor shudder against him and holding him close, gasping softly as his knot releases another round, his length twitching slightly, Viktor squeezing him from the inside, trying to milk him dry.

He groans deeply, going to come like this for a while until his knot goes down. In the meanwhile, he showers Viktor’s shoulder with kisses, trailing up to his face, relishing in the happy giggle he receives.

They kiss unhurriedly, enjoying each other’s proximity, how close they are joint together, trying to get used to the feelings echoing back.

Yuuri comes three more times, shudders of pleasure making them both moan softly, before his knot deflates and he carefully pulls out, a gush of slick and seed following after him.

Viktor huffs and scrunches up his face slightly, his nose wrinkled so cutely that Yuuri can’t help himself and pecks it, earning him a teasing snap from Viktor’s jaws.

The giggle and kiss all the way to the bathing chamber, nipping at each other’s skin, licking over their new marks, before cuddling in the hot water.

Viktor tosses out the soiled fur they lied on after, Yuuri rekindling the fire, while his mate goes out into the cold to gather the clothes Yuuri left in the snow, squealing when Viktor’s cold body drapes over him in front of the fire, both still naked.

Careful fingers slip his courting necklace over Yuuri’s head, settling the carved stone right over his heart.

They make love right in front of the fire, Viktor riding Yuuri until he knots him again, Viktor’s legs trembling and instead of bathing again after Yuuri slips out of him, he buries his mouth between Viktor’s cheeks and makes him scream once more before he is satisfied, liking up Viktor’s release until not a drop is left. ***

He wraps a strand of long, silver hair around his fingers and softly caresses Viktor’s oversensitive body as the omega groans tiredly. “You’re a monster… I can’t walk… you have to carry me.”

His voice is hoarse from screaming and Yuuri couldn’t be more pleased, nosing at his claiming bite again. “Don’t worry, my love, I will. Everything for you.”

This elicits a blinding, heart shaped smile from his mate and a whole hearted purr. “My alpha is so good to me. I will never have to worry about anything again. Protecting me from pushy alphas and fearsome hunters.”

His face is blissful as he says it, utterly content to get spoiled from Yuuri in the light of the fireplace.

In the meanwhile, Yuuri’s thoughts race, thinking about wild alphas crossing the land in search for a new burrow and a mate to claim. But more so he thinks about hunters, about the men that attacked him not even two weeks ago, of their steeled arrows, powerful enough to pierce his scales and rip through his wings, almost killing him.

He thinks about Viktor, remembers the white dragon sorrowfully whispering to him in the night about the day he lost his parents to hunters, captured before his very eyes.

Thinks about the panicked gaze in Viktor’s eyes as he returned from the village, hunters at every corner…

Yuuri never knew these fears, never knew humans could be so cruel.

He grew up with humans worshipping him, calling him Kaito-sama like he was a god himself. Being brought food and water, furs and trinkets.

He strokes softly over Viktor’s content face, the smile on his lips, the closed eyes… and he makes a decision.

“Viktor…”

Only a soft purr is the indication that his mate is listening.

“I want to go home… let’s… let’s end this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :D


	4. Partiamo insieme, ora sono pronto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the last chapter :D Sry for the delay, today was a bit hectic :D I hope you enjoy it :D   
> Again, mind the tags :D   
> I used google translate for the one russian phrase xD I hope I didn't totally butcher it :'D 
> 
> And now! THE LAST CHAPTER

Viktor has always dreamt about true love. Seeing his parents so happy with each other, playing in the snow, their laughter echoing around the mountainside, Viktor wished for nothing more than that. To find someone he could be himself with, someone who would love him just as much as he loved them.

After his parent’s death, his dream had gotten cracks. The pain of losing a loved one, of remaining behind, alone and forgotten… he imagined experiencing it with his mate, his other half. His parents died together, but if one could have fled?

Viktor didn’t know if he could survive a loss that great again, so he rebuffed all alphas and betas and even omegas coming into his territory to curt him. He was fine alone, was fine with little Yuri as his charge. He didn’t need _anyone_ else in his life. That was what he always told himself, anyways, ignoring the painfully long winters alone in his cavern, craving for another body beside him, for company a little bigger and a little more eloquent than Makkachin. 

And then Yuuri crashed into his life, quite literally.

First Viktor’s only desire had been to heal the deeply wounded dragon. But watching over him, feeling his warmth next to him, his smile, his shy and yet bold nature, Viktor realized he was doomed from the beginning. Without even the drive to fight it, he fell for the black dragon and he fell hard.

Every moment was filled with color, every second with laughter and warmth, his cavern wasn’t only a shelter anymore, it was a _home_.

Viktor has never been surer in his life than in the moment he chose Yuuri as his mate. The night of the claiming had been nothing but utter bliss, his whole body tingling with satisfaction and Yuuri’s feelings echoing in his veins. It was perfect, a perfect day, a perfect moment, a perfect future.

Nothing could have ever destroyed the moment… until Yuuri uttered those few words.

_I want to go home… let’s end this._

Viktor’s heart stops in his chest, blood freezing in his veins and for second time in his life, he feels cold.

And what is worse… he can only feel excitement from Yuuri.

_How?! Why?! What? Why would he… he can’t… I can’t… please, no…_

The claiming bite is still fresh on his neck, the wound not even fully healed over, still stinging slightly and Yuuri… he… he wants to _leave_?!

He raises himself slowly from his lying position, looking into Yuuri’s face, his voice faint even to his own ears.

“What?”

Yuuri only smiles - _he smiles that… that selfish… selfish alpha… how could he?!_

“Think about it… it’s ridiculous… let’s end this farce. Wouldn’t you prefer to stop acting?”

_Acting? Farce? Is… was this… a game to him? To see if he can win over the famous White Demon?!_

The thought alone sends a spear right through Viktor’s heart, ripping it apart and leaving only a gaping hole. His whole chest constricts, the pain so immense that he doubles over, tears springing to his eyes, falling over his cheeks rapidly.

“Acting?” It’s only a faint whimper and oh, he wishes he was stronger, but it hurts, _it hurts_.

“Why… why?” He is sobbing now, hiding his face in his hands, not bearing to look Yuuri in the eyes, those eyes that looked so warmly upon him. Had it all been only a _game_?!

“Viktor? What… why are you crying? I thought… I thought you would be happy…”

He whirls around, fury blazing in his eyes. “ _ **Happy?!**_ Happy that you want to leave?! Happy that… that…” He sniffles, his voice breaking, failing him, the anger washed away by grieve. “Happy that you accepted my courting gift and it didn’t mean anything to you!? Glad that… that… you… that you… claimed me and… and want to _leave me_ now?”

He’s hiccupping and a bitter laugh rips itself out of Viktor, his whole body shivering.

_It’s so cold. Just like **that** day._

“Happy that this was all just a game to you?”

He feels a prickle of panic through the bond and he wants to claw at the mark, rip it from his body to spare him the pain, but he can’t, because he’d been stupid, _stupid, **stupid!**_

Of course Yuuri wouldn’t love him, he talks to an _**OWL**_ and has more contact with humans than dragons. Who would want someone like _that_?

The air fills with the scent of fear and it takes Viktor a few seconds to recognize that it isn’t his own.

Firm hands yank his own from his face before encompassing it with gentle fingers, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, don’t cry, this is a huge misunderstanding!” Yuuri’s voice is high pitched with fear and panic.

“I never said or meant that this between us is a game, never, _never_ , you hear me?! I _**love**_ you, Vitya, my beautiful, beautiful Vitya! I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you! I never, _never_ lead you on! I sometimes still can’t believe you would ever consider me worthy of your attention, much less so your affection! Please, look at me, my love, please!”

Viktor meets Yuuri’s eyes, his sight blurred with tears, hiccups and sniffles shaking his entire frame. Yuuri’s face looks so soft, even in desperation.

“But… but you said…”

A deep and messy kiss interrupts him, strong arms enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

“Yes, I said let’s end this… I meant this farce, this… this act we have with the humans. Let’s stop pretending we are something we are not!”

Viktor only slowly manages to calm his breathing.

“You said you want to go home…”

Yuuri’s grip gets stronger and he feels kisses being pressed into his hair, warm, loving hands rubbing over his back.

“Yes, with _you_ , you big fool. Only with _you_. How could I _ever_ leave my mate behind? The person I love most, the dragon I _just_ found and claimed?! I will never let you out of my sight, you are stuck with me now.”

Viktor’s hiccup interrupts him, his body still shivering.

“But… but why do you… do you want to go… to go home?”

Yuuri’s deep sigh ruffles his hair and he presses a kiss to Viktor’s temple.

“Because at home, we would be _safe_. _You_ would be safe. Hunters don’t exist there. Humans see us as descendants from gods, as gods ourselves. They build shrines in our honor, bring food and trinkets as offering in return for our protection against harsh weather. They call me Kaito-sama, at home. It means _soaring ocean_. Because as a child, I would let water trail behind me as I walked along the streets. We would be safe… never needing to hide.”

The world Yuuri paints with his words is too good to be true, a place like that surely not existing. Humans, worshipping dragons? Instead of hunting them? That was the material of dreams, of stories told to children about the afterlife. Viktor had thought Yuuri had hit his head after the crash to tell such nonsense… but now?

_But Yuuri sounds so sure… is he… is he truly speaking the truth? Is there a place we could be safe? Where we could live without the constant fear of being killed?_

Before Viktor can utter a word, Yuuri has already gathered him in his arms and takes him to his - their - nest. He lays him down carefully, his face still contorted into a concerned frown.

Viktor’s fingers catch Yuuri’s, entwining them hesitantly, his gaze timidly searching Yuuri’s.

“So… you… you don’t want to leave me?” He swallows thickly, the thought alone causing his chest to tighten, his throat to constrict. “Your feelings are true?”

Yuuri smiles adoringly and bends over to whisper the softest of kisses to Viktor’s lips.

“My love for you burns brighter than the sun, my Vitya. I am so sorry I caused you so much pain.”

He pulls away and scratches over his chin sheepishly. “I think I may have used the wrong words.”

Viktor huffs in annoyance and slight anger, after the pain and fear dissipated.

“You _think_?!” He stretches out on the furs of his nest, arm thrown over his face, voice filled with - maybe a bit exaggerated - anguish.

“I thought my love, my mate, only played with my heart, won it only to rip it apart after claiming me, ruining me for every other. Such a cruel alpha, seducing omegas wherever he goes and leaving them behind, heartbroken and bruised.”

A high whine answers him, strong arms wrapping around Viktor’s torso, sweet lips pressing into his claiming mark.

“Vitya~, please, my love, my darling, my shimmering sun, forgive me?” The teasing lilt to Yuuri’s voice makes him raise his arm, looking at his grinning mate, before resuming his position.

“Never…”

Kisses fall onto his chest, his shoulders, his mark, his chin and Viktor can’t help himself but giggle under the onslaught, deft fingers pressing into his sides, making him jump and laugh breathlessly.

“Never? Oh, whatever am I going to do? My mate has scorned me for my poor verbal skills, maybe I should use my mouth for other things than talking?”

Viktor gasps as a sharp bite is delivered to his right nipple, his fingers flying into Yuuri’s hair, mewling loudly, his body still so sensitive.

Yuuri’s mouth gets softer, kissing his way up to Viktor’s lips, every press of his mouth lingering on his skin. Their foreheads touch and Yuuri’s eyes gaze so lovingly into Viktor’s that any fear still lingering melts away.

“I am truly very sorry for those words. I didn’t even think they could be taken differently. I never meant to hurt you, Vitya, you must know that.”

Viktor involves Yuuri in a sweet kiss before whispering against his lips.

“I know… I am sorry I jumped to conclusions…”

He feels Yuuri shaking his head more than seeing it, his voice a whisper, his features soft in the flickering light of the fire across the cavern.

“No need for you to be sorry… I… I think I would have done the same. I… I still can’t believe you would ever want me. Every evening I think I will fall asleep and wake up in my own room at home, everything nothing but a dream.”

Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri’s torso, pulling him flush against his chest, his soft purr felt by them both.

“It’s real… you are real… I am real… and Makkachin is real.”

Yuuri’s snort is the sweetest thing. “Sometimes I don’t think she is, she acts so much more like a person than an animal.”

They both break out in giggles, nose to nose, and the warm, homey feeling returns into Viktor’s bones, contentment spreading in his body. This is love, this is it what it means to be bonded. Fighting and forgiving… even if Viktor himself could have gone without it so soon after their first claiming.

He yawns, the activities of the day catching up with him. The teasing during the day, the festival, the dancing, the magic thrumming in his veins, the claiming afterwards… Viktor can’t recall reaching the peak so often outside of his heat and a silly grin spreads over his face at that thought.

Of course, Yuuri catches on immediately.

“Why are you grinning? You look like you just got a bag full of gold.”

Viktor purrs happily, this new realization pleasing him to the core. “My Yuuri is so good at mating.”

The fierce blush taking over Yuuri’s face and chest is only another gift.

“Don’t… don’t say things like that…”

“Ahhh, but Yuu~ri, you were so good! I came so often! I can still feel you inside!”

“That… you… I… you can’t… I mean… I…” The sputtering is adorable and Viktor is truly amazed by how such a sweet, shy alpha could become such a beast in the carnal pleasures.

He huffs amused and pecks Yuuri on the lips, before he can combust from embarrassment.

“I love you…”

Yuuri’s breath hitches, but his body melts against Viktor’s and he buries his face against his claiming bite, kissing it carefully.

“I love you, too.”

They lie there in comfortable silence before Viktor remembers Yuuri’s home.

“So… you want to take me home with you?”

A confirmative hum vibrates from Yuuri’s lips to Viktor’s shoulder.

“Yeah… I thought… that I don’t want to lose you… or see you get hurt… and you said there were hunters in the village… I… I really don’t want them to… to harm you.”

Viktor’s heart seems to burst from his love for this man, but he only buries his nose against his unruly hair and inhales his scent deeply, now mixed with his own.

“How long does it take to your home? You never told me how long it took you to end up here.”

Yuuri shrugs. “I kind of flew away from the sun, so it may have been a bit longer, but a full night maybe? A little bit more, I think. I was pretty tired when I landed and the winds were in my favor. Also, the high mountains were on the beginning of my journey, so if we’re to make the flight back, I’d like to rest before them. So it’ll maybe take two days? I guess Makkachin can’t fly as high as us, so it will probably take longer.”

Viktor hums contemplatively, thinking about the track. “I want to take some things with me, some medicine, some herbs and salves, a bit of food, some of my most valuable things of my hoard… I can’t take all, but I can seal the entrance of the cave with ice. No one will be able to get in and steal anything. We could scent mark the entrance to ward off any dragons.”

Yuuri presses his smile into Viktor’s collarbone, rumbling softly. “We can explore the woods and mountains, stay away from humans and just enjoy the wind under our wings, playing in different lakes and rivers.”

An amused huff ruffles Yuuri’s hair as Viktor imagines it. “I would like that… we could come back here for my heats or your ruts… or when we just want to escape for a while… or when…”

Viktor hesitates, a thought crossing his mind that breaks his heart, filling him with pain, making his breath hitch. Yuuri notices immediately when he freezes in his arms and his hands fly up, cupping Viktor’s cheeks, pressing him back into the furs. His worried eyes looming over him as Viktor bites his lip, his eyes stinging.

“I’ll have to leave Yura behind…”

Yuuri blinks above him, obviously just coming to the conclusion himself, his face going soft with understanding while Viktor crumbles underneath him.

“We… we could… come visiting very often? Makkachin can stay with my parents. So we would be much faster, only us. We can stay a few days and then return? We are very fast flyers.”

Viktor sniffles softly, swallowing against the tears building up behind his closed eyes. Yura is _his_. After Nikolai died, _he_ cared for the boy, even from afar. He brought him herbs he gathered and meat he hunted, he brought him furs to keep warm and kept him company. He raised him to health when he fell ill and stayed with him when the coldest winter nights had the village in their tight grip, keeping him warm.

Viktor doesn’t even notice tears escaping the corner of his eyes, only Yuuri’s thumbs wiping them away softly and the tender kisses pressed on his eyelids.

“You could… you could tell him the truth? We could… take him with us?”

Viktor buries his face against Yuuri’s neck, inhaling the comforting scent into his lungs to stop himself from crying in earnest.

“He would never leave his dedushka’s shop… it’s the only thing he has left from his family, regardless of what he says when he talks about exploring the world. And I can’t tell him, he wouldn’t believe me… or he would and could get in trouble. He has such a quick mouth, he wouldn’t even notice what he said before he said it. He talks before the thinks. And when they find out he was befriending a dragon, they are going to burn him at the stake or hang him, no, this is beyond debate.”

Yuuri’s warm fingers stroke soothingly over his bare spine, his lips kissing his shoulder. “Are we staying a bit longer then? We don’t have to go immediately…”

Viktor shakes his head. “I’ll have to leave him eventually when we go… and the winter winds are only going to get stronger. It would make the trip far too strenuous… We would have to stay the whole winter…”

Still, his heart beats faster at the thought of leaving in a few days, before the worst winter winds strike. Knowing that he won’t be back before spring because of the bad conditions, leaving Yura alone in the peak of winter… He shivers at the thought alone.

Yuuri’s arms around him hug him even tighter. “Then we’ll stay the whole winter. Game is plenty in the spring, the weather will be warmer, he’ll be safer. Would that make you feel better? To know he’s safe and cared for?”

Viktor relaxes a little, nodding hesitantly, the knot in his chest untangling a little. He’ll have some time, time to protect Yuri from the winter cold and to let him adjust to the thought of being alone. Now that he knows he won’t be leaving before the worst of the winter winds hit the region, now that he still has time with his charge, his breath comes easier, the racing of his heart slowing.

“I’ll… I’ll visit him tomorrow… I always do after the festival to see if he’s alright. I’ll… I’ll tell him there… that I will leave in the spring… He would hate it if I were to just come in and say I leave the next day. Like this, he has time to prepare… Both of us have…”

Yuuri breathes a tender kiss against his brow and Viktor can feel his love and understanding through the bond, bringing more tears to his eyes.

“Do you want me to come with you?”

Viktor shakes his head even before Yuuri finishes talking. “No… he will be upset. And he will be very angry with you for making me even consider the idea. He may never say so, but he does care for me and I _am_ the only one he has left. I want to talk to him alone, to make him listen and he won’t, with you near.”

Yuuri nods, silence enveloping them both, only their breath and the crackle of the fire to be heard. With Makkachin out hunting, even her soft hoots are missing.

Viktor is inside his own head, thinks about what he’ll say Yuri tomorrow. He’ll bring him some soup, as a little peace offering before he delivers the news.

They stay like that, silent and both of them brooding, wrapped around the other.

After some time Yuuri yawns, the fingers playing with Viktor’s hair get slower, his breath steadier.

It’s that that pulls Viktor out of his musing, humming softly as he sees Yuuri’s eyes closing, his mate almost already asleep.

“Come… let’s turn and get comfortable… you know you get cold as soon as the fire burns down.”

Yuuri hums sleepily and opens his eyes, a loving smile brightening his face. “I’m sure you could keep me warm…”

Viktor huffs, amused about his daring little alpha and nips at his chin. “I could, but then I would have troubles walking tomorrow… I know I’ll already have them… Come now, I feel safer sleeping in my dragon form.”

Yuuri’s gaze gets a little bit darker, his mouth twisting in a frown.

Viktor tilts his head, unsure.

“Did I say something wrong?”

Yuuri shakes his head, his eyes closing again before searching Viktor’s, his gaze almost pained.

“No… I… It’s just… you’ve always lived in fear… I just wish… I just wish you wouldn’t have a reason to.”

The words make Viktor’s heart melt and he nuzzles Yuuri’s cheek, a fond smile on his lips.

“I love you… now, come on, I won’t stroke the fire again.”

He swats Yuuri’s behind playfully, earning himself a yelp and his alpha pinning him to the furs, laughing.

“Naughty! Do you have no decency?”

Viktor grins cheekily, eyes crinkling with mirth. “No, not at all.”

It’s his turn to shriek when fast fingers attack his sides without mercy, making him buck to throw Yuuri off until it ends with both of them rolling around and laughing, trying to pin the other down.

Yuuri pins his wrists to the nest, body pressing into Viktor’s, holding him down, eyes alight with love and laughter.

“My cheeky little omega, what am I going to do to you, hm?”

Viktor looks up at him, utterly breathless by their tickle fight and the display of strength. He swallows deeply before he bares his throat and submits willingly, feels the echo of pleasure trickle through the bond.

Warm lips graze his exposed skin, the kiss feather soft, as if Viktor was something precious and fragile.

It fills Viktor with a warmth so profound he shivers, breath hitching with the force of his emotions.

“I love you, Vitya… My most perfect Vitya.”

Yuuri’s breath is warm and wet on his bared skin, his nerves prickling, his voice a whisper as he pleads.

“Stay close to me… never leave…”

“Always. Nothing will ever harm you. I will protect you… you’ll never have to fear anything anymore. I’ll be always right beside you until the end of time.”

  


  


They fell asleep not long after their tender moment, curling up around each other as dragons, a mass of black and white scales.

And it is like this Yuuri wakes again, smothered under Viktor’s wing, tails twisted together and the weight of Viktor’s head on his neck, his deep breath ruffling his fur.

The nest is filled with their scent and he can hear the ruffle of Makkachin’s feathers, undoubtedly perched on Viktor’s antlers.

This… this is perfection. He wants to wake to this every day, for the rest of time, the comforting warmth of his mate by his side.

He sighs contently, a low rumble resonating in his chest, enticing a pretty little purr out of his slumbering mate.

He feels Viktor twitch against him, his wings fluttering with his dreams, a soft whine escaping him.

Yuuri nudges Viktor above him softly, dislodging him a little bit so that he can free his head before breathing over his snout, trying to calm his dreaming mate.

Another low whimper fills the air, Makkachin’s wings flutter as she wakes and hoots curiously at her master.

Yuuri himself licks over Viktor’s chaps, cooing at him lovingly. Viktor had never had a vivid dream like this before.

Blue eyes flutter open and sluggishly Viktor shoves his snout under Yuuri’s throat, a deep sigh warming his scales. He curls up against him, dislodging Makkachin from her perch on his antlers, so that the owl flies to the edge of the nest, making herself comfortable there.

Yuuri nudges his mate questioningly, but Viktor only shakes his head and remains pressed against him.

Yuuri concerned rumble fills the nest, watching down at his slightly shaking mate, clingy even in his dragon form and curls around him, cradling him with his body. He feels the rumble of a purr against his head and closes his eyes, his body and wings covering Viktor almost completely.

Safe.

He falls asleep with the anxious smell of Viktor in his nostrils.

The next time Yuuri wakes, it’s to the sounds of Viktor working on breakfast and the smell of roasting bread and cheese.

He stretches on the nest, wings stretching out under him, rubbing his horns against the furs still smelling of their mating. A possessive growl builds in his throat and echoes in the cave.

He hears Viktor’s soft laugh from the fire and spots his mate, clothed in soft linen and furs, heating water for tea. After one last good stretch he climbs out of the towering furs, turning on the way to his mate and wrapping his arms around him, melting against Viktor’s back, cheek pressing against his shoulder.

“Are you alright? You seemed so scared earlier… what did you dream about, my love?”

He feels the tension in Viktor’s shoulders, the rigidness of his back, hears the hitch in his breath. With an upset rumble he rubs his wrists over Viktor’s front, trying to calm the sour smell rising from Viktor’s glands.

He holds him tightly, kissing his pale neck and burying his nose in Viktor’s long silver hair until the omega relaxes against his hold.

“I… I just… you were gone… I woke up in the cave and… your smell was just gone, every presence of you erased and it felt so, so real… like… like I just dreamed all this time, like you were never there… and I was alone again.”

Yuuri hates the wobble in Viktor’s voice, the shuddering breath he takes before the silverette turns around in his arms and buries his nose against Yuuri’s claimed gland.

Gentle hands rub over Viktor’s back, a kind kiss placed on his neck. “I’m here. I won’t go anywhere, I promise. I’m real.”

He sneaks his hand under Viktor’s top, letting his mate feel the warmth and roughness of his hands, feeling him shiver against him.

He lets him calm his breathing and sort his thoughts, both of them just standing there, before Viktor draws away and gifts Yuuri with a watery, but adoring smile, a small twinkling in his eyes.

“Aren’t you cold, all naked like that?”

Yuuri laughs, hands landing on Viktor’s hips as he looks at him from under half-lidded eyes, slow grin spreading on his lips.

“With you snuggled up against me? Never.”

Viktor’s lips look so inviting, his smile so cute, that Yuuri just has no choice than to taste them, licking Viktor’s smile right off his lips, heart flying out into the clouds.

He pecks kisses all over Viktor’s face until he is giggling against him, all thoughts of the dream chased away, leaving only sparkling blue eyes and a heart-shaped smile.

He cradles that beautiful face in his hands and rubs their noses together, so, so happy to be standing here.

“That’s it… you should always laugh like this, always smile like this. You are so beautiful when you are happy, like the brightest gem under the sun. Sparkling, magnificent, overwordly. I always want to see you this happy, always want to see you looking at me with this smile, this look in your eyes.”

If possible, Viktor shines even more, breathless laughter smothered against his lips and he’s so gorgeous it rips Yuuri apart.

“I love you, I am so happy to call you my mate.” He dances out of Yuuri’s arms, all graceful limbs and fluttering silver hair as he takes the boiling water from the fire, tossing in the herbs he chose beforehand.

Yuuri takes the time to cloth himself before capturing Viktor’s hand and pulling him against his chest, his free hand landing on the small of Viktor’s back, nudging him even closer.

“Dance with me, Vitya…”

This is what happiness is, this bliss of Viktor’s body against his, of their foreheads touching, their breath mingling while they look lovingly into each other’s eyes, swaying on the spot. Yuuri never wants to miss this, never thought he would come to love another as much as he loves Viktor. Even after such a short time, Yuuri knows his love for this man will only grow.

Nothing can stop him from starting a new chapter in his life and he can see it clearly, their future together. Playing in the shores of his home, riding the winds of the mountains here, dancing at the village winter solstice festival, eating at the festivals at home, watching the fireworks. He wonders how the colors would reflect of Viktor’s pure white scales and he sighs dreamily. And if the great powers fueling this world mean them well, they’ll be blessed with an egg or two, theirs to care for, theirs to raise.

It will be perfect and nothing will come in their way. And Viktor’s nightmare will remain that… a nightmare.

  


  


Viktor presses one last kiss to Yuuri’s lips, the alpha clinging to him even more.

“Do you have to go today? You can tell him tomorrow, or in a few days, why the rush?”

Viktor chuckles, rubbing his nose playfully against Yuuri’s.

“Because if I don’t go _now_ , I’ll try to prolong it even more and more and then the day we depart will be there and I’ll still have to tell Yura of it. And he will not take it kindly. So, let me get this behind me now, so that he and me can tend to our wounds and make up before it’s time to part.”

Yuuri sighs deeply and dramatically and Viktor secretly thinks he is trying to copy him.

“Oh, what will I _do_ without you here?! All alone and desperate for my mate! I shall wallow in self-pity until he returns!”

Yuuri is clearly struggling to keep a straight face and Viktor bites his chin reproachfully, giggling under his breath.

“I don’t sound like that! Blasphemy! How can my mate mock me like this?!”

He layers his voice with all the despair he can manage, trying to bottle up his mirthful laughter, but when Yuuri dissolves in chuckles, Viktor follows right after him, both clutching at each other, gasping for breath.

It’s Yuuri who calms first and presses his lips to Viktor’s, his hands digging into Viktor’s sides.

“Come back to me soon, my love, I’ll be waiting for you. Be careful in the village…”

“It’s the day after the festival, the hunters will be hung over, nothing to fear from them. I’ll be back, you won’t even miss me.”

“Impossible.”

A last peck, a last bite and Viktor is off.

His feet skip over the snow, leading him into a happy dance down the hills and through the woods, his happiness making him soar in the clouds above him, regardless of his form.

He makes it to the village in no time and Viktor sighs deeply as his good mood is slowly overshadowed by grief.

How can he tell his charge that he will be leaving come spring? That he will start a new life, far away from the village. Yura will not take it well, he knows that much already, he only hopes to soften the blow by telling him he will be visiting, that he will be here every winter to help him through it, that he will always be there for him.

He almost convinces himself that his departure won’t hurt as much when he arrives at the shop. 

The bell on the door rings as he enters, the shop devoid of any customers and Viktor can hear Yura yelling from the back.

“Coming! Give me a moment!”

Viktor looks around and sighs. He hopes Yura will not try to throw anything at him, the shop is so small and cluttered, it will surely knock something over.

He makes his way to the counter and leans against it just as Yuri emerges from a door leading to the back, were the storage rooms are and the stairs leading up to his living place.

When Yuri sees him, his grumpy mime doesn’t change that much, but it lightens a bit and Viktor can see his eyes flickering behind him, surly searching for Yuuri.

Viktor can’t hide his smile and ignores the huff send his way.

“What? Alone again? Did your stranger decide you’re too weird and escaped your clutches?”

Viktor sticks out his tongue.

“No, he’s at home. I told him to stay there while I come visiting you… you know that the village doesn’t like strangers and I don’t want him be scrutinized by the hunters around here.”

Yura rolls his eyes and busies himself with sorting a pile of leather bracelets.

“Well, in that case you shouldn’t be here either. Those hunters are really nasty.”

This makes Viktor pause, eyebrows drawing together in a frown. 

“What do you mean? I know the villagers don’t really like me, even if I bring them medicine, but still…”

Yura looks at the door, as if to make sure it’s closed and they are alone, before he meets Viktor’s eyes again.

“Well, _I_ know that… but… you know how some of the villagers think you are a witch or something ridiculous like that and those hunters kill everything non-human without asking. Be it dragon or banshee or witch… so I wouldn’t let my ass show for a few days until they are gone. I don’t think they will be staying much longer.”

Viktor blinks, astonished at Yuri’s words. “Witch? The villagers really think that? Why on earth would they think that?!” He tries to keep the hysteria out of his voice and he’s sure he only mildly succeeds, because Yura watches him curiously.

“Ehm… because you have white hair even though you are not really old, you live far outside in the woods, you never have visitors… fuck, you work with _herbs_ … Not even _I_ think you are completely normal, you moron.”

Viktor feels the heat rising in his neck, spilling over his cheeks and he coughs awkwardly into his fist.

“Ah… if you phrase it like that, I do seem kind of suspicious…”

Yura snorts very unflatteringly and rolls his eyes, slamming down a leather band onto a small pile.

“You think? You are weird and people don’t like that… but you have been weird my whole life and you never actually did something witchy, so, you are just strange without being even remotely interesting.”

_Well, that was just rude_

Viktor pouts at Yuri, whining in his face. “Not interesting? I am very interesting! You just said it, I life in the woods! I have _silver_ hair.”

He flips said hair to make a point, but the youth doesn’t even deign him a glance.

“Yeah… you’re a hermit with hair problems, I get it…”

Clutching his chest, Viktor gasps dramatically, slumping over the counter and wailing.

“So cruel, Yu~ra! How can you be so mean to me? I helped raising you! I keep you warm and fed and this is how you thank me? With mockery of my dashing looks?”

A hand shoves him off the counter, but as much as Yuri tries, he can’t quite keep the laughter out of his voice as he snarls.

“Stop drooling on my counter, idiot.”

Viktor props his chin in his hands, smiling brightly at the boy.

“So, I have to tell you from Yuuri he very much enjoyed the piroshky from yesterday.”

Viktor enjoys the blush painting Yuri’s cheeks very much and his teasing grins softens into a smile.

“You’re really getting good at cooking. Nikolai taught you well, he would be very proud, you know?”

It’s in rare moments like these that Yuri gifts him a small, proud smile, eyes glazing over with a memory of his beloved dedushka.

Viktor watches in silence how Yuri sorts the last leather bands in neat little piles of five before stringing them up.

“So, why are you here exactly? You didn’t bring your basket, so you can’t be out of food and you do have some company now, so you can’t really tell me you just wanted to visit me for the fun of it. You always complain about the long hike up to the mountains.”

Viktor’s content mood shifts again and he sighs deeply, looking closely at Yuri’s face. His hair has gotten a little longer and falls into his face, reaching his shoulders, the constant frown not as prominent. He must have gotten quite some money yesterday. Will he be fine in spring?

Viktor swallows against the building lump in his throat and rubs his hands against each other, trying to distract himself a little bit.

“Ah… I actually have an announcement to make…”

Yuri knots another five leather bands on the string and raises a brow.

“Oh? You’re finally moving into the village to annoy me even more often?”

Viktor can hear the slight hope in Yuri’s voice and that makes his heart even heavier. He can’t quite bring himself to look the youth in the eyes as he murmurs:

“Actually… I will leave… I… Yuuri wants to show me his home… so… we’ll be leaving next spring…”

Yuri’s fingers still, his whole body freezing in his task and Viktor can hear the small gasp, before green eyes pierce him.

“What?!”

Viktor swallows and takes a deep breath before repeating himself, smelling the acrid tone of fear and anger in the air.

“I will be leaving in spring. I will come visit you, of course, and stay the winters, I care to much about you to just abandon you… but… I will go live with Yuuri in the east…”

The silence is almost suffocating and Viktor can feel it pressing down on him and he counts the second before Yuri explodes.

His head snaps up as he hears the small hitch in Yuri’s breath and it’s like a knife driving through his heart as he sees the tears Yuri refuses to let fall, his mouth set into a snarl.

“You leave?! You… you just _met_ this guy! This is your _home_! How can you just… just… _leave_?!”

Viktor only just refrains from reaching out, knowing Yuri would shove him away.

Still, his voice is calm as he tries to assure his ward.

“I love him, Yura… he’s the one. I know this is hard to understand, but I haven’t been exactly happy living alone for years. _He_ is my new home now. And he still has family in the east. He…”

Yura interrupts him with a feral cry.

“ _And I am **your** family!!_ You have _family_ right here! You can’t leave!! YOU CAN’T JUST ABANDON ME!”

The small hiccup at the end is what breaks Viktor’s restraint and he rushes behind the counter to gather the youth in his arms, uncaring for the blows landing against his arms and chest.

“I’m not abandoning you… I… I… I don’t _want_ to leave! But… you can’t… you don’t fully understand… I… you just said, the village _hates_ me… I’d be safer gone… I will come back, every winter. I will come back and I will visit you on your birthday! And I will come see you in the summer, too!”

Nails dig into Viktor’s shoulders as Yuri screams at him.

“Liar! You’re a liar! You will go with that… that… _pig_ and you will forget all about me! With your new partner and new life and new _family_. You won’t come back! I know how forgetful you are! You will go on and live your life and I will _rot_ here in this hell of a village!”

Viktor is near tears himself as he buries his face in Yura’s hair, cradling his frail form in his arms, body throbbing from the impacts of Yuri’s fists.

“Never. I will _never_ abandon you. You are the reason I’m not leaving before the first winter storm. You _are_ my family.”

He feels the wetness of Yuri’s tears on his shirt as Yura sniffles.

“Then take me with you…”

It’s a blow that almost makes Viktor topple over and he gasp for breath. Yuri would want to come with him? He would leave the shop? It was everything the boy knew… and he would have to tell Yuri the truth… he would have to tell him he was a dragon… and… and when that backfires? When he got scared? When he tells the villagers? No, Yuri would never do that, not intentionally.

He could take him with him… he wouldn’t need to leave him behind…

The thoughts swirl in Viktor’s head and he must have paused to long, because the next thing Viktor knows is that Yuri suddenly pushes him away with a force not expected from such a small and thin body, face contorted with rage.

“You don’t want to… I _knew_ it! LIAR! TRAITOR! Leaving for that stranger! He just wants a pretty plaything and then he’ll toss you away as soon as he had his fill!”

Viktor looks at Yuri, wide eyed and slack mouthed, uncomprehending of what he is hearing. Where did he even learn that?!

“And you idiot let him! Do you spread your legs for every stranger passing the woods?! He’s only taking advantage of you!”

A low snarl rips itself out of Viktor’s mouth instinctively and he pins Yuri with a freezing gaze, clutching the front of Yuri’s shirt.

“Don’t you dare speak of him like that, you don’t know _anything_ about him! I know you are hurt and I know this must come to a shock to you, but I will _not_ let you talk like that about the love of my life!”

Viktor only barely misses the elbow to the stomach as Yuri storms past him, head red with anger, cheeks still wet with tears.

“You are nothing but a moron! You will see, Otabek will tell you the same! He will make you stay!”

Almost all fight leaves Viktor as Yuri storms out of the store, his feet already following him. He is nothing but a boy fearing to lose the only family he has left. He shouldn’t have snapped like that. He knows Yuri doesn’t mean his words and only lashes out.

“Yura… Yura, please, get back inside and we talk about this…”

He follows his charge out into the snow, the track to Otabek not really a long one, and he sees Yuri already quite ahead…

Now, Viktor has always believed in fate.

He thought the meeting of his parents was fate, all those decades ago. They could have missed each other or hunted another deer each, never meeting while hunting the same prey.

He thought him meeting Yakov in the middle of the woods after his parents were killed was fate, for what were the odds for an older healer dragon finding a small child in the depths of the trees, near enough to hear his crying?

He thought Yuuri crashing just outside his cave was fate, the whole woods empty of dragons but for that one cave and for that dragon to fall in love with him, to become his mate? Fate.

So it had to be fate that spooked the horse while it was fastened to the wooden cart, kicking out against the wood and dislodging the wedge holding it in place, giving it enough momentum to roll over the iced snow.

It had to be fate that the path had iced over at night, leaving it slippery and hard, the cart gaining speed.

Had the horse not spooked, or had the owner already fastened the horse to the cart, or had the wedge been better placed, or had the ice not formed over night or had Viktor waited another minute before breaking the news, or had he grasped Yuri’s wrist before the youth could storm out, the cart would have barreled down the street and collided against a house.

A spook and nothing more.

But as fate wants, nothing of the above had happened and Yuri, his Yura, eyes still blurred with tears and hands rubbing fiercely against his face, did not see the cart coming straight at him.

No, Yura did not see… but Viktor saw.

As soon as Viktor only takes half a dozen steps to catch up to the youth, he hears the clatter and the ruckus of the cart.

Time seems to freeze and to fly by too fast. He can already see the cart colliding with _his_ Yura, his ward, his charge, can already see himself running to him, can already see the blood staining the snow and knows, knows he will be too late, the impact too forceful for small Yura to have survived. And oh, the pain of that picture drives the air out of Viktor’s lungs, his whole body frozen with fear and desperation, his thoughts shutting down, because Yuri, _Yura_ , _his pup_ , is in danger.

And he does not think, the does not hesitate, he only acts on pure instinct of an omega protecting his child, his hand already outstretched as his cry rises from the depths of his heart and echoes through the street.

“ _ **YURA, NO!**_ ”

  


  


Yuri’s heart hammers behind his ribs, every beat ripping him apart with pain, because Viktor - _idiot, moron, bastard -_ wants to _leave!_ He wants to go and play family with this… this… stranger and Yuri can’t let that happen, can’t let the stranger just lead Viktor on!

_Don’t leave me, don’t leave me, don’t leave me behind, you are all I have left, please, I don’t want to be left behind._

He clenches his fist as he rubs his tears away, that idiot not deserving of them, fooled by that foreign man. Of course he would take the first one to show interest, fucking hermit in the mountains, he should just live in the village, then nothing like that would have happened.

_I can’t do this without you, please, please, take me with you, please! I have no one left, you are the only family I’ve got, you can’t leave, please, don’t, don’t._

Otabek will set him straight. He is older, he has better arguments, he will make Viktor see what a damn idiot he is and that that stranger only uses him.

_Why did you replace me? I am sorry I am always so mean to you, please, please, don’t let me die here in this hell of a village, please, I beg you, take me with you._

He sniffles hard when the buzzing in his ears subsides enough that he hears a ruckus and Viktor’s desperate, fearful scream, chilling every bone in his body.

“ _ **YURA, NO!**_ ”

He rips his head up and sees wood hurtling towards him, much too close, much too fast to avoid and he throws his arms around his head on reflex, gasping as he braces for the impact as the card collides with an earth shattering boom.

But instead of pain, instead of his body being crushed by the cart, he still stands, shivering and gasping, but not a hair on his body out of place. It’s eerie silent around him.

He lowers his arms slowly, his whole body trembling as he looks in front of him, dust and snow still settling in the air. All air rushes out of his body and he falls to his knees as all strength leaves him.

Instead of a cart, there is a wall of ice, cracked and pierced with wood, the remains of the cart that collided against it strewn in every direction, the wall curling protectively around him, glittering and sparkling in the sun, beautiful and strong and utterly impossible.

“Yura! Yura, are you alright!?”

His head snaps in Viktor’s direction, the silver haired man just now lowering his arm and stumbling towards him, face just as white as the snow around them, but his eyes, his eyes glowing blue, his long silver hair only now settling as if wind had it still in its clutches.

Yuri can’t think, because it’s impossible, it’s out of question! He looks at the wall of ice, appearing just at the right moment, out of nowhere, to protect him. Viktor’s outstretched arm, his cry, his glowing blue eyes and floating hair…

_I’d be safer gone_

_Because you have white hair even though you are not really old, you live far outside in the woods, you never have visitors… fuck, you work with herbs… Not even I think you are completely normal_

_You don’t fully understand_

Impossible… Viktor can’t be… he… he is…

He hears the whispers of the villagers around him just as he comes to the only possible conclusion.

“A witch!”

“I knew he wasn’t normal!”

“He’s a witch!”

“A monster!”

“I bet he send that cart flying!”

“He’s here to eat our children!”

“He will doom us all!”

“A witch!” - A Witch!” - “A WITCH!”

Everything in Yuri goes cold as he hears the whispers rising to a cry, as he watches the concern and worry about himself die in Viktor’s eyes, replaced by mounting fear and horror.

Blue eyes flicker to the ice before darting around to the villagers, surrounding them, blocking every escape.

_No, no, no! I did this! No! He never hurt anyone! He’s not dangerous!_

Viktor is tense, ready to bolt any moment and if Yuri wouldn’t have gaped in shock, if he only was faster, he would have seen the hunter creeping up behind Viktor, would have seen the glint of a knife as it plunges down, the hilt connecting with Viktor’s head.

Only when Viktor falls to his knees, groaning in pain, blood staining his silver hair red, does Yuri react.

“NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE SAVED ME! HE DID NOTHING WRONG!”

He scrambles to his feet, but strong arms hold him back and Yuri would have bitten the hands of if it weren’t for the fact it was Otabek, helping him up, his face much more expressive in his shock.

“Yuri is right! Viktor did nothing wrong! He saved him! That carriage would have killed him!”

But the hunter doesn’t listen to them and brings the hilt down once more, Viktor collapsing and soaking the pristine snow in blood.

It’s like a fire burns in the villagers, like they are bloodhounds, thirsty for the red liquid they spilled and the hunter only fuels the eagerness.

“He’s a witch! Witches are beings of pure evil! Eating children and giving life to demons! Infesting villages like a disease until nothing is left! I have seen them! Seen the corpses they leave behind! The destruction! They are spawns of the devil!”

The hunter’s boot presses Viktor’s unconscious body deeper in the snow. His eyes are full of hatred, his words making the villagers gasp and cheer.

“They are like vermin and need to be dealt with before they can devour every soul they stumble upon!”

The roaring cries of the villagers make Yuri’s stomach churn, panic closing his throat as ropes are being thrown towards the hunter, two others working on tying Viktor up.

“No! He never hurt anyone! He’s not dangerous!”

_Don’t hurt him! Please, don’t hurt him! This is all my fault! Please!_

But nobody listens, the villagers screaming over each other, spurring each other on.

“He cursed my child to be sickly!”

“He made my crops go bad!”

“He’s the reason for the dragon attacks!”

“He will kill us all!”

“He killed old Plisetsky with his poison!”

Yuri gasps and it’s like ice is poured over him.

He still remembers Viktor sitting at his dedushka’s bed, caring for him while the illness stripped him of every strength, still sees Viktor’s tired eyes as he watched over him, night after night, until he could do nothing more but ease his suffering. The tears he had spilled at the grave.

His scream echoes over everyone else's.

“LIES! Viktor did everything he could to safe my dedushka! He didn’t kill him! He is innocent!”

Otabek’s fingers press into his arms, his hiss a warning. “Yuri, careful…”

He rips himself away and whirls around, not believing his ears.

“No! He never did anything wrong, he helped so many of us! Dedushka always told me about white witches, that they would _help_ us! That they are _good_! Beka, you _know_ Viktor is not evil! You _**know it**_!”

Otabek’s face crumbles as he looks at him, then at the villagers, but before Yuri can hiss at him, another scream doses him in ice, realizing exactly why Otabek warned him to shut his mouth.

“He bewitched the boy!!”

“The boy is his right hand!”

“A witch apprentice!”

“That’s why he saved him! His spawn!”

The barked order of a hunter.

“Get him!”

Yuri looks at the villagers, wide eyed and he barely hears Otabek as he cries.

“No! You know Yuri! He’s not a witch! He innocent!”

But the only words that seem to matter to the villagers now are those of the hunter that knocked Viktor unconscious, that ‘caught’ the witch.

“They already took the boys soul, too! Take them both! Burn them all! Before they take more of us! There is nothing we can do for their souls! They have already given themselves to the devil!”

Hands grab him, tearing Otabek from him and he screams, cursing them all for their superstitions, kicking and biting and scratching.

But tears stream over his face as they haul him, Otabek and Viktor to the marketplace and only one thought flitters through Yuri’s head.

_I just wanted him to stay close to me. I just didn’t want to be left alone._

  


Even without Viktor, the cave emits his presence. His hoard glittering in the low light of the lake filtered sun and the flickering of the fire. His clothes thrown over the nest, his plate still on the table, the smell of his herbs wafting out from the side cavern.

Yuuri almost expects him to come out of the bathing chamber, fussing over his oils and tinctures.

The cave smells heavily of their combined scent, mingling in perfect harmony after their throughout mating.

Yuuri feels nothing but contentment as he lies in the middle of the nest, Makkachin returned soon after she left with Viktor, now snoozing away on a high perch on the hoard.

He rubs his cheek against a soiled fur, a growl rising from deep in his chest as he thinks about how they made love on it, the scent seeped deep inside.

He should really wash it, together with all the other furs they managed to dirty, but Yuuri is weak and he still has some time before he expects Viktor back.

He sighs deeply as he thinks about the conversation Viktor is about to be having right now and he concentrates on their bond, weakened with the distance, but still new and strong enough that he can feel unease.

Yuuri blows his bangs out of his face, trying to send as much love through the bond as he manages, but the argument seems to be very heated, seeing that an angry flare lights up inside Yuuri’s mind, making him shiver.

He would love to be at his mates’ side, but he understands. Yuri is Viktor’s charge and dragons are very, very protective of their own, especially omegas.

Yuuri blinks as a thought crosses his mind and he stills, looking up at the ceiling. Viktor is known, even outside of his land, for his huge territory and propensity to chase wandering alphas away. It’s instinctual, for childbearing dragons, to have a safe place for their young to grow. So it’s no wonder Viktor feels so strongly for the young human boy. Yuri is not only a ward, he’s Viktor’s adopted pup!

Yuuri grimaces as he thinks about how he himself had suggested leaving, not even thinking about the boy and he feels a deep shame settle over him. He tried to separate a family.

When Viktor returns, he will talk to him. Viktor would feel miserable to leave his child behind and Yuuri could hit himself for not realizing it sooner.

He sighs deeply and rubs a hand over his face. He should really think before speaking. Not even claimed for a day and he already broke Viktor’s heart with a misunderstanding and with the proposal to abandon his pup.

_Way to go, Yuuri, you’re a really charming alpha…_

Before Yuuri can spiral down the line of thought, however, a fear so sharp and intense rips through him, he doesn’t even realize it’s not his own at first.

He gasps and clutches his chest, sitting upright in an instant, his neck throbbing, the bite burning with the intense emotions of _danger, pup, protect, **YURA, NO!**_

He looks around, fanatic, trying to save someone who is not even there, before he snaps out of it, Viktor’s thoughts and emotions dimming down to relief and worry, much less vehement than just moments before.

Yuuri can’t help but be concerned. What had happened?! What caused Viktor to feel such crippling fear?! Judging from the relief flooding him right now, any danger must have been avoided.

Yuuri rubs his bite, heart still racing, hands still shaking. He’s never felt Viktor so strongly before and it’s unnerving feeling him and not be near him to comfort him. He swallows against his dry throat and takes a deep breath.

He expects Viktor’s emotions to settle, maybe flaring a little bit in light of the fright, but he doesn’t expect to feel the fear return, rising and rising, filling Yuuri so deeply his breathing stutters, his body ready to flee the unknown threat, ready to turn to defend himself.

And as unexpected as it had come, it just… vanishes…

Yuuri snaps back into his body, sweat cooling on his skin, gasping for air, his whole body on the verge of turning.

He shakes his head to get rid of the overwhelming feeling of panic he just had, trying to avert the anxiety attack creeping up on him.

It takes a few minutes, his breathing only slowly getting steadier, before he feels like himself again and searches for his bond with Viktor, teeth gnawing at his lower lip in worry for his mate.

But instead of his feelings, his mere presence at the back of his mind, there is _nothing_.

And oh, that panic attack comes back in full force.

Yuuri grips the furs tightly in his fist, trying desperately to find the connection, to find Viktor’s being on the end of their bond, but it remains cold, black… just like there _is_ no other side.

Yuuri didn’t even notice how lonely it had been inside his mind without Viktor’s constant presence, but now, now that emptiness is a glaring beacon, flaring every time he breathes, stinging viciously through his skull. He’s never felt more alone in his life.

Viktor is just _gone_!

_No, no, NO, NONONONONONONO! **NO!**_

There has to be an explanation! Viktor can’t be… he can’t… his mate…

He tastes the salt of his tears on his tongue and a sob heaves out of his chest, his whole being consumed by the pain of losing the presence in his mind.

_What if… what if he’s… there were so many hunters, did they… did they catch him? Did they discover him? That fear… oh please, please, Vitya, answer me…_

Something must have happened to Yuri… something that put Viktor in danger, something that…

Yuuri swallows harshly against the lump in his throat, breath unsteady and fast, scrambling out of the nest as fast as he can, all peacefulness and contentedness of the cavern and Viktor’s scent around him a cruel reminder of the throbbing void in his mind.

Viktor was in the village, he must still be there… But Yuuri can’t risk flying in as a dragon, not only would that endanger himself, but if he got shot down from the skies, he will not be able to get Viktor out of there. However, he can’t walk, it’s too far, he will fly a part of the way, then walk into the village, sneak by humans and try to find his mate. And if the situation demands his dragon form…

Yuuri’s heart leaps out of his throat as he gathers furs he can wear and runs out of the den.

  


  


Yuri’s heart beats faster than ever in his life. He’s unable to stop the trembling in his body, never been more afraid, but he refuses to cry, refuses to let those monsters see how scared, how deeply afraid he is.

They had been tied to the decorative stakes in the middle of the market place that _he himself_ even helped to set up for the festival, that _Otabek_ helped to carve!

Yuri kicked and screamed and bit and struggled as much as he could, but he was only a boy and those hunters had a pretty nasty swing. He still tastes the blood in his mouth while the villagers gather straw and wood and put it around the stakes.

The air is alight with hunger, an anticipation for blood and it chills Yuri to his bones. He’s never seen the villagers so hateful and so euphoric at once.

There have never been any executions while he lived here and even with the villager’s discomfort around Viktor - _Viktor, I’m so sorry, so sorry -_ they have never tried to hang him or burn him… and now?

He looks at the hunter - the leader of the group here in the village, as he now found out - and his scarred face, the black eyes glinting with bloodlust and manic glee, his mouth set to a harsh line. He reminds Yuri of one of the golems in his dedushka’s storybooks.

“You had a witch among you this whole time! All the bad luck befalling this place, all the calamities, all the early deaths and sudden diseases, all this is the fault of this monster!”

He points to Viktor, pure, pure Viktor, slumped unconscious against the bonds tying him to the stake, his flowing silver hair matted with dried blood. He looks more like a victim than a monster and Yuri’s eyes sting at the picture he paints. He’s never seen him so vulnerable. He’s always confident, with a smile on his face, joking and teasing, caring and loving.

His breath hitches as the voice of the hunter leads his gaze back.

“Only by trying to protect his spawn has he revealed himself! This young boy you once called one of your own has been corrupted! Taken under the wings of the devil himself! And they even managed to lure another innocent victim into their twisted belief!”

Yuri almost can’t make Otabek out through his tears, but his chest constricts, a sob leaving his throat. He knows Beka won’t say a word, won’t show any emotion, his face as stoic as ever.

Yuri shudders as pain shoots through him. He doomed Viktor and he doomed Otabek… they’ll all die because he couldn’t accept Viktor’s departure. And now? Now Viktor will never have a life with this stranger, will never go and explore the world and Otabek will never ask him out again and will never ask the question of questions when the time is right.

“The mind and soul of this boy is lost! Already twisted beyond salvation! Bound to the spawn and his master! But fear not, dear villagers! For the fire will purge any seed they may have planted in you! Their screams will chase the devil away from your village and protect you from other witches trying to take their place!”

Yuri looks at his neighbors and acquaintances, looks the people in the eye he’s known his entire life and he screams at them, panic and hatred warring inside him.

“YOU’RE THE MONSTERS! Viktor never did anything to you!” He catches the eyes of the baker’s wife.

“He healed your cough, Anya! He gave you herbs to alleviate the pain in your throat! He _helped_ you! He helped _you all_! He _cured_ you all! He’s not evil! He’s not dangerous! _**HE SAVED MY LIFE!!!**_ Leave him be! He wants to leave anyway! Just let him go! He will never come back!! PLEASE!”

But he only sees hatred and fear in their eyes, sees the sneers on their faces, he eagerness to hear them scream and he cries out, struggling against his bonds.

“Let us GO! YOU ARE MONSTERS! MONSTERS! You shall _**all**_ **burn** in hell and the devil shall dance on your graves for killing the only decent people in this godforsaken village!”

And if they will not let him go, if they will not let Viktor leave, Yuri does the only thing those… those… barbarians deserve, his anger rising over his fear. His lips pull back into a snarl as he spits in front of him and hisses.

“I curse you all! You see me as a witch’s spawn?! You are _**damn right!**_ This witch took me in, this witch raised me! And I swear by the blood in my veins you all shall suffer for the rest of your lives! This village shall be claimed by calamity after calamity until _none_ of you bastards is left! As soon as the torch lights this wood, you have sealed your fate!”

He knows he has no powers whatsoever and Viktor is only groaning softly under his breath, his head lolling from one site to the other, mostly out of it, so he will be of no help. He will be lit aflame before he even knows what happened to him and Yuri hopes with all his heart that he stays unconscious, that the only father figure he has left doesn’t suffer even more than he already has.

He sees the fear he lit with those words in the eyes of the villagers, sees them all crossing themselves and murmuring prayers under their breath and feels satisfaction rise in him. Only the hunter stretches out his hand, relentless.

“Give me the torch. This vermin shall draw his last breath before his curse can take hold.”

Yuri has never felt more fear in his life. Not when his dedushka took his last rattling breath, not when his parents died, not when Viktor told him he would leave…

But now… now he can only watch, helpless, as the hunter takes the offered torch and turns to Viktor. The flames dance in the wind and they seem almost as eager as the man handling them. When he presses them to the wood at Viktor’s feet, the straw catches fire in seconds, sparks flying in every direction, spreading like a wildfire and igniting the ground Viktor stands on, sealing his fate.

The scream is stuck in Yuri’s throat, horror about what he is to see choking him, his own frantic heartbeat the only sound he can hear. The world seems to stand still, the flames flickering and spiraling into the sky when an earth shattering roar fills the sky and seeps deep into Yuri’s bones, evoking a deep rooted fear.

The seconds slow down and everyone rises their gaze into the endless blue sky as it happens, something Yuri never thought he would ever see.

A shadow passes over them and blocks out the sky, plunging the market place in darkness for a moment while it passes. The roar returns, even nearer than before, even deadlier, the shadow returns. He hears the villagers scream and point to the sky, the fear in their eyes matching his own, for this sound can only mean one thing.

Yuri has never believed in fate like Viktor does, but seeing the huge, black dragon in the sky, his scales seemingly swallowing the light, his wings thundering with every beat they take, Yuri is hard pressed to believe. For how could it be, that, so soon after he cursed a calamity onto the village, a _dragon_ would descend upon them as soon as the flames touched the wood? A dragon as black as the coal they would turn to in the flames.

The dragon is so near now that his roar hurts Yuri’s ears, his massive body stopping just above the stakes, flying in the air just above them, the wind of his wings extinguishing the rising flames, saving Viktor from a painful death.

But Yuri has to wonder how less painful it will be to get eaten alive by a dragon.

The villagers scatter in screaming fright, running for their lives and shelter, the hunters ducking behind the nearest buildings, their weapons still in the inns they spend the night in.

But many don’t come far as the dragon takes a deep breath and a cloud of steam falls upon the fleeing people. Screams of fright become screams of pain as the boiling steam burns their skin and suffocates them.

Yuri wiggles desperately against his bonds, fright giving him a boost, trying to free himself, to get this chance to flee together with Viktor and Otabek in the turmoil.

But before Yuri can do much more then strain against the rope, the dragon propels himself forward, the ground shaking as the dragons lands just before them, filling the market place with his body, his jaws catching a hunter aiming for his wings and hauling him through the air, another stream of steam following in his wake, the fog rising, sheltering them.

It’s then that the dragon turns and faces them, his dark eyes set on Viktor.

Fear seizes Yuri, his whole body frozen with horror, not ready to see Viktor getting mauled by this beast and he screams.

“NO! Get away from him! Don’t you dare touch him! SHOO! GET LOST!”

Yuri will never forget this moment for the rest of his life.

The dragon’s brown eyes look at him for a second, as if to acknowledge his presence, before softly, oh so softly, nudging his huge snout against Viktor’s cheek, a soft, rumbling sound vibrating in the air, almost sorrowful, almost questioning.

No sound can be heard but Viktor’s soft groan, his head slowly lifting. Yuri expects him to scream, eye in eye with the beast, but he only moans softly, words in an unknown tongue flowing from his mouth.

Words the dragon seems to _understand_.

_Dragons are much more than monsters. Maybe there is even a friendly one, what do you think?_

It seems like a lifetime ago Viktor voiced those words to him and Yuri can do nothing more than stare in utter astonishment as the dragon carefully lifts his clawed paw and tears through the rope, catching Viktor with his snout as his knees give under him.

Yuri always thought dragons were animals, like dogs or cats, but seeing this beast moving with such a deliberateness, his eyes filled with so much intelligence and worry, Yuri wonders how alike dragons and animals truly are.

Viktor lies half on top of the dragon’s snout, his breathing a little harsh as he holds his head, groaning softly. He looks wobbly on his feet, but he straightens up as the cries of the villagers get louder, more… organized.

The hunters are readying themselves to attack.

The fear in Viktor’s eyes as he looks behind the dragon’s body is almost the same as when the villagers called him a witch, his hands clutching the dragon’s scales as he hurriedly talks to him, pushing its face to his side, ignoring his whining. He hears Otabek’s name and Yuri’s gaze snaps to his friend.

Otabek stares at the dragon with wide eyes, his face pale with fear, as the beast reluctantly moves to him, brown eyes still trained on Viktor who hasty tumbles down the pile of wood, a sharp looking knife of ice forming in his palm, glinting in the sun.

Viktor blocks his view to Otabek as he climbs his pile and starts hacking through the ropes, one after the other falling beneath the blade.

It’s only when he is almost free that he hears Otabek scream and he throws himself against his bonds, trashing until he is free to shove Viktor aside to see.

The dragon has his claws around Otabek’s middle and presses him against his upright sitting body, wings stretched and about to take flight.

Was it not for Viktor’s harsh grip in his shirt, Yuri would have flung himself down the stake into Beka’s direction, his voice catching in his throat.

“Beka, NO!”

“Yura!”

Anything Viktor wanted to say is lost in the clap of wings as the black dragon flings himself into the air, Otabek’s cry echoing over the marketplace.

“Beka! Beka, no! Viktor, _do something!”_

He’s helpless, again, as his best friend is taken into the sky, deep in the dragon’s clutches.

He swirls around, ready to demand Viktor to _do_ something with his powers to safe Beka, when he sees his bloodied, pale face and wide fearful eyes directed behind Yuri’s back. 

It’s when he hears the whistling of arrows and the pain filled roar of a dragon that he understands.

The hunters are ready and set, out for the killing.

“Yura… run… _run!”_

He doesn’t even hesitate as Viktor takes his hand and tugs him along, both of them stumbling down the wooden pile, arrows whirring past their ears as they dash across the marketplace, the cries of the hunters at their backs.

His heart is beating wildly, his breath puffing into clouds before his eyes as he sprints across the snow, Viktor stumbling in front of him, almost taking Yuri to the ground with him.

He tugs the silverette up and hauls him into an alley, never stopping, the clanking of metal just behind them.

“We will never make it! You can barely stand on your feet! They will kill us!”

Viktor pants harshly and it’s only Yuri’s grip on him that keeps him upright.

“We only need a free area! Something spacious! The market place was too dangerous! We need to get to the main road into the village!”

He twists and throws up his hand, a barrier of ice growing out of nothing, blocking the way to give them more time and shelter from the arrows. Yuri stares at it, awed.

The wind and clamor of dragon wings sweeps over them and he hears the hunters scream behind them, shaking him out of his astonishment. He pays no mind to the screams as he grips onto Viktor’s shirt and drags him along.

They duck into alleys, trying to avoid villagers and larger gaps, stumbling over snow piles and firewood, their pants fogging the air in front of them.

Yuri never loses his grip on Viktor’s furs, dragging the man along. He is still wobbly on his feet, and his breathing sounds labored.

“Come on, old man! We’re almost there!”

The hunters are never far behind, they can always hear them near, but the shadow passing over them and chilling Yuri’s blood with his roars keeps them plenty occupied.

It’s only when they run onto the open road that they can actually see the situation.

The dragon sweeps low, his burning breath craving a path before his powerful wings hoist him higher up in the air, body turning swiftly to avoid arrows and spears aimed at him. Still, Yuri can see the odd scale glistening wetly in the sun.

Viktor gasps worriedly behind him as an arrow only just misses the dragon’s wing.

Yuri could have watched the breathtaking spectacle the whole day, but their clear view means that they can be seen perfectly as well.

“The witch! There! Get him and his spawn! Kill them on sight!”

It’s Viktor who wrenches him back now, out of the village, to the main road leading into it, a huge wide space without any shelter, a group of hunters hot on their heels.

“Why again did you want to come _here!?_ We’re on show!”

Yuri looks over his shoulder.

Six hunters armed with spears and swords run after them, a murderous glint in their eyes, set on them alone.

The dragon just flew higher into the sky, circling above them, about to come down again.

But with so far up, it will not make it in time.

A hunter draws back his arm and lets the spear fly with a frightening accuracy.

Yuri can barely yank Viktor down with him into the snow, the spear flying over them, impaling itself in the ground.

They scramble to their feet as the hunters form a circle around them, weapons drawn, faces twisted into a sneer.

“Any last words, white witch?”

A loud, fearful roar rings out above them and Viktor raises his gaze to the sky, his breath coming in short, heavy rasps.

When his eyes meet the hunters again, a blue fire burns behind them, his lips pull back into a snarl.

“Yes… hands off my mate and pup…”

The temperature plummets in seconds as Viktor’s body is enveloped in mist and snow, glowing blue eyes the only thing able to penetrate the freezing fog that expands and expands in seconds. Yuri stumbles back with a shout, the hunters mimic him as they all watch the blue eyes transform, growing, glowing, round pupils turning into slits, before another roar answers the first.

The fog dissipates in mere moments and instead of Viktor, a dragon stands in his place. Even bigger than the black one circling above them, with large antlers on top of his massive head, body slender and muscular, scales such a pure white they reflect the sun like crystals and eyes… Viktor’s eyes.

Yuri’s heart stops beating as he gapes at the dragon before him, breath stuck in his throat.

Everyone seems frozen, the dragon’s gaze piercing Yuri’s very soul, almost imploring him to understand… to… to…

“ _Viktor?_ ”

The spell breaks like a mirror shattering on the ground, everything comes rushing back, the sound of the black dragon calling for them, the screams of the villagers, and the one, distinct shout:

“The White Demon!”

The fear in the air is almost tangible.

Yuri grew up with horror stories about the White Demon. The dragon that plundered and murdered entire cities. The dragon that froze one’s soul when you looked into his eyes, that cursed you with death when you touched his scales, that would eat your children and tear you apart, that would cause blizzards and bring famine. The symbol of destruction and death.

And this monster, this beast, moves to stand over his seated form, shielding him with his body, growling at the hunters shivering on their spot.

_… hands off my mate and pup_

  


  


Viktor growls as he hovers over Yuri, his blood boiling even with the throbbing in his head. The urge to protect is overwhelming, the sight of the swords and spears sending him on edge.

He’s feared hunters for all his life. They’ve taken his parents when he was just a child, leaving him out alone in the wild, left to fend for himself. He couldn’t go near humans for decades. He still has nightmares.

But with Yuri under his wings, under his belly, those hunters could have been nothing more than wild boars, his nostrils flaring angrily.

He huffs in warning, his whole body ready to attack, to snap the threat in half. But they don’t back off, they don’t flee and scatter as he wishes, too dumb to listen to their instincts.

His growling intensifies and when one foolish man takes a step near, his spear raised to attack, he roars.

The hunters jump back, screaming in fright as he snaps at them, his teeth glistening in the sunlight.

He feels Yuri move, feels him lean on his left foreleg when he stands up and he curls his forked tail protectively around him, shielding him from stray arrows and spears.

His claiming bite prickles with Yuuri’s worry, but he doesn’t dare looking upwards, doesn’t dare leaving the hunters out of his sight.

The monsters look at him, uncertain, thrown out of their confidence with his sudden appearance. He knows about his reputation, knows the stories that circle in their head, all the fables and rumors, all the things whispered behind closed doors. _Demon, Devil’s child, Harbinger of Calamity and Death, Unholy child of ice and winter._

He bares his teeth, hissing menacing, wings spreading to appear bigger, more threatening.

He sees the hunters shiver in their boots, the grip on their weapons shaky, fearful, but the leader gulps and growls.

“This changes nothing, men! A devil is a devil! Attack!”

The leader roars as he charges, the spear raised in his hand, but before he can even dream of using it, Viktor leaps forward and snatches it out of his hand, hurling it away in a wide arc, snapping back in seconds, roaring back in his face.

The satisfaction he feels as the man stumbles back in fright is only short lived, the example of their leader spurning the others into action.

They come at once, swords and spears ready and he can only just tuck his wings in as one comes flying, dodging a knife hurled at his face.

The fear comes back with a vengeance. If he were alone, he would just leap into the air and out of their range, but with Yuri to protect he can’t. And grabbing him would mean turning his back on the attackers and leaving his belly exposed as he adjusts his grip, getting Yuri in danger.

A whine involuntary leaves his throat and he hears Yuuri’s angry roar overhead, feels the sweep of his wings as he free falls towards them, managing to toss a man into the woods before gaining height again.

The surprise attack of his mate gives him just enough time to look at Yuri, pale and scared, and he nudges him towards his back, hoping to convey his meaning, not able to speak anything else then the language of dragons in this form.

He screams in pain as his right foreleg gets pierced by a sword and he automatically whirls around, jaws snapping the man nearly in half as he flings him away, blood painting his scales and snout.

The hunters don’t hesitate, their spears thrust into his face, making it impossible for him to snatch another one, covering the others with the swords and he does the only thing he can do now.

He gathers a deep breath, nostrils flaring, eyes flashing dangerously and the men shout in fright and warning as his flanks expand, the cold and ice gathering in his core, the power of his land coursing through him as he releases it all.

Ice is rained upon the men, encasing those into thick ice that were too slow to step back, burning others with the freezing cold.

In the same moment he feels small hands digging into his scales and feet pressing against his uninjured foreleg, hauling himself up onto Viktor’s back.

He doesn’t waste any more time, a last roar to warn his charge, before he coils his body low to the ground, every muscle tensed, wings extended to their maximum before leaping into the air, wings swinging down with such a force he knocks over the last standing men.

Yuri’s cry is almost silent against the rushing wind, his fingers clawing at his scales, arms curling around a thorn.

Two more beats bring them to Yuuri’s height, his mate chirping happily, and Viktor feels Yuuri’s relieve flood through him.

He himself takes a breath as he lets the wind carry him higher, Yuuri not leaving his side, his wing brushing against his own, tender and worried as he sways slightly in the air.

His head pulses with his heart, throbbing, hurting, now that the rush of the danger has passed and his arm burns, tucked carefully against his body.

He lets Yuuri guide the way, fighting to keep his wings extended, to float with the winds while his mate nudges him in the right direction.

Yuri’s death grip on his scales never lessens and he feels him shivering on top of him, the cold wind not made for a human body.

The winds are kind and they circle the clearing of his nest a few times to descend slowly, but still, Viktor’s injured arm can’t withstand the force of the impact and he crashes into the snow with a pitiful whine, embarrassed by such a display in front of his mate.

Yuri gets almost thrown off his back and he curses as he adjusts his seating and slides off Viktor’s back, landing promptly on his ass in the snow.

“Heaven’s sake, crap, what… how… you… crap… god…”

Before he can say even one more word, Yuuri lands with a worried cry, nearly tossing Otabek to the side as he hastily makes his way over to Viktor, nudging his head carefully.

He feels Yuri scrambling away from Yuuri in his dragon form, still frightened of their forms. It would surely take some time to get used to.

But that is something to worry about later, right now, his head is killing him, the world swirling around him and the clamor of the waterfall is a curse to the ache in his head, overpowering even the burning in his right arm.

He closes his eyes and whines miserably, his whole body feels sluggish and heavy, the trees around them seem to dance in his vision. Yuuri’s warm breath on his scales his only consolation, the only thing grounding him.

Yuuri’s footfalls crunch in the deep snow as he circles him, a rough tongue licking away the blood on his white scales, soothing the stinging.

Viktor lets himself be cared for while waiting for his dizzy spell to pass and he feels Yura stand up and leave his side.

Opening his eyes a sliver, he sees him heading towards Otabek, who is standing a few feet away, eying them cautiously.

The clearing is silent safe for the waterfall, the tension so thick in the air even Viktor can feel it.

He sighs very deeply. This morning didn’t go as planned, not even a little bit.

They wanted to fly in spring, they wanted to leave Yura here… and now? They couldn’t go back to the village, neither himself, nor Yura and Otabek. The hunters would be searching for them now, they would know where to look, they would know they had to find Viktor’s home. The villagers only knew he lived in the woods, near the mountain range… it would take a while, but they would find them. And then? They couldn’t stay inside the cave forever, they would have to hunt, especially with four mouths to feed.

No, there was no other choice… they had to leave as soon as possible and they had to take Yura and Otabek with them.

He groaned in frustration, Yuuri jumping to attention immediately, his snout pressed against Viktor’s. He would have laughed, if he didn’t feel the worry coursing through their bond. The feeling it left behind was fuzzy and warm, Yuuri’s presence in his mind almost overbearing, heavy and filling him with such a feeling of safety and contentment he relaxed instantly.

They can do it. Yuuri will help him.

But first things first. He opens his eyes again and looks at the two boys huddled together, shivering where they stand, only clad in inside clothes.

He wobbles carefully to his feet - sweet, dear Yuuri helping him maintain his balance - before he turns again, snow and mist enveloping him, changing his body and leaving him behind as human, naked and bleeding.

He hisses as the vertigo hits, leaning heavily on Yuuri and swallowing thickly as to not throw up. Yuuri’s scent in his nose helps to calm his stomach and he finally straightens, looking at both boys who watch him with huge eyes.

“Come on… let’s get inside… I am sure you are freezing…”

It takes so much effort to speak, his words slightly slurred from exhaustion.

He can’t even turn as Yura already speaks up: “You’re a _fucking **dragon**_! You can’t just… just… and then there is this _other dragon_ , if you hadn’t noticed! And _what inside?!?!_ This is a _damn waterfall!_ _**Shit!**_ ”

Viktor fights a tired smile as Yura curses up a storm, Otabek keeping him from marching up right to Viktor’s face.

“Are you done? ‘m not cold, but you’re shivering… so I really think we should continue to talk inside… Follow me, then you can ask any question you come up with.”

  


When Viktor turns around to go back inside the cave, Yuuri is there to support him. Worry eats at him as he sees his mate on shaky legs, threatening to fall any second without his support.

And the blood coating Viktor’s arm and hair is not really calming either.

As soon as they reach the steps carved into the stone, Yuuri turns.

Steam envelops him and leaves him bare, the cold harsh wind cutting into his skin.

He wastes no time in gathering Viktor into his arms and hurrying inside to escape the bitter cold. He doesn’t wait for the two boys, too preoccupied with his wounded mate, his anxiety eating him up from inside.

“How are you feeling? Are you going to be sick? Are you dizzy? You got a hit against the head, am I right? Do you see double?”

The words tumble over themselves, but Viktor only lets out a content sigh against his neck, his breath warm and oddly comforting.

_He’s alive. He’s breathing. He’s in my arms, safe and sound. No one is going to hurt him, I am here now._

He enters the main cavern, the fire still burning, filling the space with much needed warmth to chase the chill away.

He carries Viktor into the bathing chamber, warming the water in seconds and settling his mate inside.

“Vitya? Vitya, please, say something…”

Sky blue eyes open and find his face almost instantly, a soft smile curling on those rosy lips. “ ‘m fine… tired… dizzy… head hurts…”

Yuuri cards his fingers carefully through Viktor’s hair, washing out the blood and feeling for the wound.

When Viktor hisses and jerks away, he shushes him gently, cleaning the wound as best as he can without causing his mate too much pain.

It’s then that Yuri and Otabek enter the cave, voices echoing against the stone walls, so that Yuuri is able to hear them, even as Yuri tries to whisper.

“ _Блядь_ _!_ _Это_ _безумие_ _!” [1]_

Yuuri doesn’t understand a word, but he is pretty sure that was a curse. He sighs. He has no means to communicate with the two, he doesn’t speak their language and Viktor is in no condition to hold long conversations.

He’ll worry about that later, for now he continues to clean the wound of a whiny Viktor.

Viktor has closed his eyes again, his head leaning heavily against the edge of the tub and it’s only for his regular breathing and rosy cheeks that the panic attack that threatens to boil up in Yuuri remains quiet.

_Viktor is fine. He’s only been hit on the head, everyone would feel a little off._

Steps approach the opening of the bathing chamber and Yuuri looks up from his mate, straight into Yuri's green eyes.

If Yuuri hadn't known in advance about his relationship to Viktor, he would have seen it now, how much his mate means to the boy.

Yuri tries to cover it up with a defiant mask, but the concern that radiates from his eyes can’t be missed and it warms Yuuri’s heart to know his mate wasn’t entirely alone in all those years. 

The splashing of the water in the chamber is the only sound before the young man points to Viktor and says something of which Yuuri has no hope of understanding.

He looks at the boy almost helplessly before shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't understand you..."

He looks at Viktor, who had opened his eyes during the conversation, with the hope he could help.

Viktor stretches his neck to find his pup and smiles gently. His voice is warm as he speaks, and the tension that had covered Yuri's entire body is gradually released.

More words are exchanged before the blonde boy nods and returns to the main cave.

Curiously, Yuuri looks at his mate, Viktor’s smile loving as he notices his gaze.

"He was just worried. I told him I would be fine tomorrow and we would talk later. I told him to warm up the soup by the fire."

Yuuri smiles and gently strokes a wet silver strand behind Viktor's ear, his palm lovingly cupping Viktor's cheek.

"I'm sure they'll relax a little when they have something in their stomach. It must have been quite a shock. First being tied to a stake, expecting to be burned alive, then a dragon appears and helps them and then you yourself turn into a dragon, one that is well known in the village. I can't even imagine what's going on in their heads."

Viktor closes his eyes again and nuzzles against his hand, a gentle kiss tickles his palm, despite the furrow in Viktor’s brow.

"Mmmhh... Yura always had a fascination with dragons... maybe he's more excited than afraid... I've... always told him stories... so he doesn't hate dragons like everyone else in the village. I couldn’t have endured hearing him talk about me full of hate and fear."

A feeling of boundless love flows through Yuuri, a warmth so unlike anything he had ever experienced.

_My mate… so brave to raise a child to think differently, even though he knew the whole village would look down at him for doing it._

He bends over the edge of the tub and breathes a loving kiss on Viktor's forehead, then on his lips.

"You are a great father, a great omega..."

Yuuri remembers what he realized before Viktor's bond vanished.

Again, guilt spreads through his body, weighing on his conscience.

"I... am incredibly sorry that I didn't realize it before... he’s your pup. I never should have expected you to just leave him behind. I am not a very good alpha, am I?"

A flash of pain and affection spills over the bond and Viktor slowly straightens up, pure love painted on his face.

"You are the best alpha for me. Maybe I should have talked more clearly about my relationship with Yura, so you could understand... I knew him since he was very small, he wasn't even able to walk then. Nikolai was already old and had difficulties taking care of a toddler... I have taken care of him practically all his life. Yura doesn't know how much I helped Nikolai in the first years. The shop wasn't going very well."

A cunning grin appears on Viktor's face.

"In that time all the rumors of the white demon surfaced. I scared away quite a number of rival merchants."

Yuuri can't help it. He laughs loudly and envelops Viktor's face with his hands, pulling his beloved into a deep kiss.

The sweet sigh on his lips is music in his ears, the warm, soft lips a caress on his own.

"You are unbelievable..."

He backs off a little bit and looks Viktor in the face. He carefully strokes over the bump on Viktor’s head, worry still heavy on his heart, even though the bleeding has already stopped.

"How are you? Really... you seem to be able to speak better than before..."

Viktor's face turns to a grimace and he rumbles quietly, his forehead leaning against Yuuri’s shoulder.

"Urgh... yes... the transformation into a dragon and after such a short time back into a human was very taxing. I felt so sick and dizzy, I thought I would empty my stomach into the snow at any given moment. I just had to collect myself again, take deep breaths."

Yuuri nods, a little calmer when he feels the truth of the words through the bond. Then he asks the question of questions.

“Viktor… what happened? How did you end up on that stake? How did the boys?”

Viktor closes his eyes and sighs deeply, Yuuri’s bite prickling with anxiety and he impulsively lays a hand over Viktor’s matching bite.

“A cart was coming towards Yura… it would have killed him… I… I shielded him with a wall of ice. They thought I was a witch… they knocked me unconscious. I can only assume Yura and Beka tried to defend me.”

Yuuri swallows thickly against the lump in his throat, thinking of how close he came to losing him. No more of that.

"Well... I won't let you out of my sight today anyway. You don't lift a finger. Promise me!"

Viktor smiles broadly and presses his head against Yuuri's naked chest, rubbing his nose against his claiming bite.

"My caring companion!”

Yuuri huffs fondly, embracing his mate and burying his face at the exact same spot Viktor keeps nuzzling.

The fear and tension filling his body evaporates bit by bit, until nothing is left but a warm, fuzzy feeling of _home_ and _love_.

“Come… let’s get your hair silver again, then we can talk to your pup… or… our pup… it seems now…”

Viktor’s breath hitches against Yuuri’s throat, his whole body going still for a second before his love slowly raises his head, tears glistening in his eyes.

“Our pup…”

He says it so softly Yuuri almost misses it over the rushing of the water if they weren’t so close for their noses to be touching.

He tenderly strokes over Viktor’s cheek, down to his lips, grabbing his chin to guide him to his own lips, stealing a soft and lingering kiss.

“Our pup… I chose you as my mate and he is yours as much as you are mine. I would never force the love of my life to sacrifice such a thing…”

He feels Viktor’s lips tremble against his own, the taste of salt lingering on his tongue.

Viktor’s voice is rough with his tears.

“I love you so much… how did I deserve you?”

Yuuri closes his eyes and hums, head shaking slightly. “I could ask the same question… come, Vitya, I am sure both boys are waiting.”

  


Yuri paces the fur in front of the fireplace. Otabek had strengthened the fire before helping him hauling the cauldron over it.

“Relax… I’m sure if they wanted us dead, they would have left us on those stakes…”

Yuri snorts and rolls his eyes.

“I’m not scared they’ll eat us… Viktor would never do that… I am just pissed… he… he’s a fucking dragon… and this stranger he brought to the festival?! He is one, too! I… I was shocked enough when I thought Viktor was a witch, but this? _Fuck_ …”

Otabek stirs the stew, the delicious smell of it filling the cavern… the… the dragon den…

Yuri eyes the left wall, fully taken over with carved in shelves, everything filled to the brim with riches. Gold and jewels, necklaces, rings, swords, furs and pelts. It looks like the treasure room of a king.

And in the back, just beside the small entrance and pantry, a huge bed made of furs… Yuri has never seen so many furs at once.

But the most impressive thing is the ceiling. The hole - that undoubtedly flooded the caverns before - closed with a thick sheet of ice, giving them a perfect view of the lake over their heads, the sun shining through the clear blue water and enveloping the cavern in its haunting blue glow.

While Yuri looks at the lake, Beka decides to speak again.

“Do you really think he’s the White Demon?”

Yuri swallows at the thought… the glittering white scales, the antlers, the glowing blue eyes, the icy breath…

_I heard that monster can freeze someone's soul with only its piercing gaze!_

_And that it can control your mind if you touched its scales!_

“Yes… I think he is…”

Otabek doesn’t even have the time to answer when the stranger appears out of the bath, still naked. Yuri averts his eyes, face twisted in a grimace.

The stranger - Yuuri - he remembers, takes some clothes with him before he vanishes again, leaving them alone in the main cavern again.

Otabek sighs.

“I can’t help but think about what they will do with us… you told me Viktor wanted to leave with his stranger… obviously with this guy… what will become of us? We can’t return… and winter is about to get harsh… we won’t make it to a village far enough from ours. We’ll starve or freeze… whatever happens first…”

Yuri _knows_ that… he _knows_. And he has no idea what will happen. Viktor has always taken care of him. Always… but what now? Now that he knows his secret…

Yuri feels like he doesn’t even know Viktor anymore.

Before his thoughts can threaten to overwhelm him, Viktor and the stranger step into the main cavern, Viktor still supported by the latter.

Otabek watches them with caution, his grip on the spoon awfully tight. Yuri can’t say he doesn’t understand him, but this is a little ridiculous.

He watches as the raven haired helps Viktor get dressed and then seated on the small table in the middle of the room, before taking a seat beside him.

_Seems like the time to ask questions has come._

Viktor expects the blow up. He really does. After all, this is Yura he’s talking about. It would be more worrying if the boy _didn’t_ start cursing at him.

So Viktor doesn’t even jump as Yura hisses in his direction, scowl heavy on his face.

“A dragon!? And not only _any_ dragon, no, the damned _White Demon_ himself! I never even knew humans could turn into dragons!”

Viktor’s lips twitch, but he raises his hand to stop his ward. “First correction… no human can turn into a dragon. But most dragons can turn into humans. Not the baser ones. Those are smaller and more animal than human. But big dragons? The chance of them to be able to turn human is very high. Most choose not to, though. At least in these parts. Too dangerous to go _near_ humans.”

Yura blinks rapidly, his mouth hanging open as he processes this. It’s Otabek who speaks first.

“So… you are not human… you never were. You’ve always been a dragon in human form?”

Viktor nods gravely. This may be the most shocking thing for the two, after all. He takes Yuuri’s hand and squeezes it softly, before answering.

“Yes. I am and forever will be a dragon. I only spend so much time in human form because of the village nearby. It’s too dangerous being in my true form.”

“A dragon took care of me?”

Viktor almost misses Yuri’s question, his voice so soft it’s almost lost in the cracking of the fire. His body relaxes and he smiles tenderly at his pup.

“Yes… I’ve known you since you could crawl… Nikolai was a friend of mine and I think he suspected something about me, but he never treated me differently. And after he passed… everything in me baulked to even think of leaving you alone, only 10, with no one to care for you.”

Viktor’s lips twitch, his cheeks redden as he confesses, slightly embarrassed.

“I guess my instincts kind of… took over. Yuuri here calls you my adopted child.”

He looks at his mate and gets a loving smile in return. Even without understanding a thing, Yuuri sits beside him and offers him support, his fingers squeezing Viktor’s.

Yura turns scarlet at his words and he splutters with his shock.

“Adopted child!? What?! Why would you… what do you _mean_ instincts took over?!”

Viktor chuckles slightly and he relaxes even further as it becomes obvious that the two boys don’t to run away or attack them with a sword of his own hoard. He melts against Yuuri beside him and inhales his scent deeply, letting it soothe the headache building behind his eyes.

“Ah… I won’t bore you with definitions, let’s just say I’m a kind of dragon that is very prone to have children around. I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving you behind. And the moment Nikolai died and you were all alone… you were mine. Mine to care for, mine to protect, mine to raise.”

There’s silence in the cavern, only interrupted by Yura’s harsh breathing, loud even over the sound of the burning fire.

His face is ashen after Viktor’s words and Viktor can see the gleam of tears in his eyes, the slight shiver in his frame. Without uttering a word, he lets go of Yuuri’s hand and stands slowly, stretching out his arms.

Yuri hesitates, but it’s only seconds before he cracks and bowls into Viktor’s embrace, clutching at his shirt in the back, burrowing his face into Viktor’s chest.

One can so easily forget Yuri’s age, his whole demeanor brisk and rude, but it’s in these rare moments Viktor can truly see it, can truly see the _boy_ he took under his wings. Small and thin and abandoned by the world, still, like 5 years ago.

He runs his fingers softly through Yura’s sun kissed hair, holding him tightly. He barely registers Yuuri leading Otabek out of the room to the pantry, to give them a sliver of privacy.

He buries his nose in Yura’s hair and subtly begins to scent him, to chase away the smell of burning wood and blood, until his own scent is layered thickly on Yuri’s own. No dragon would dare lay a hand on him.

“I will always protect you. Always, Yura. You’re part of my family.”

Yuri smothers a hiccup into Viktor’s shirt before he sniffles, whispering brokenly.

“You wanted to leave. You wanted to leave be behind. _Why_?”

Viktor’s whole face contorts in pain at the memory, at the feeling of seeing Yura crumble before him. He holds him tighter, placing a kiss to his hairline.

“Because I was scared. I was scared you would be afraid of me. Scared you would not want to leave your grandfather’s shop. Scared I would lose my child.”

Yuri’s breath hitches and he slowly raises his head, meeting Viktor’s gaze head on, eyes rimmed red.

“You mean it? Really mean it?”

A small smile appears on Viktor’s lips and he nods wordlessly, tenderly tucking a stray hair behind Yura’s ear.

The scowl promptly slots over his angelic features, making it hard for Viktor to not laugh out loud.

“You’re an idiot, you know that, right? A big, bald idiot… I hope you don’t expect me to call you papochka or something, because I won’t.”

The laughter bubbles out of Viktor and he’s unable to hold it. The muses Yuri’s hair and escapes the hands batting at him, his whole being filled with elation.

“So… and what now? We can’t exactly go _back_ to the village. And they are surely coming to search for you. What’s the plan?”

Viktor smiles mischievously and puts a finger to his mouth, a twinkle in his eyes.

“How do you feel about flying on a dragon’s back?”

Mari looks at the fish offered to her, a basket tucked neatly under her arm. She doesn’t _need_ to go to the market. The merchants will bring a part of their goods to Yutopia in the evening, but Mari enjoys the interaction, enjoys the bustling of the streets around her, the fishermen working on the boats, the children playing around the stands.

And it’s also the perfect place to watch the sea. Mari would be lying if she said she didn’t worry about her little brother. She knows he needs the space, the distance to gather his thoughts after the disaster that was his birthday celebration. Time to get familiar with the thought of courting.

She knows he can take care of himself, still… she’s been looking after him since he’s been very small. It’s only normal for an older sister to worry.

So she looks out to the sea at every opportunity that presents itself. Hoping against all odds that today would be the day for him to return.

_Mother would surly sleep calmer knowing him safe and home._

The sun is high in the sky, the light of it glittering on the waves of the ocean. It’s calm and uneventful, like everyday in a port city inhabited by calm water dragons. Storms are rare.

Mari looks at the fish in front of her again and is about to inspect the clams when a small girl cries.

“Look!! Something shiny!! What is that?!”

Mari’s gaze snaps up and she spots the glittering dot on the horizon just as a darker spot appears next to it, seemingly swallowing the light of the sun.

At the same time, the merchants and people around her spot him as well, the dot getting nearer and larger, taking on the shape of a familiar dragon, flanked by another dragon. White as snow and glistening like ice, a little larger than Yuuri himself.

Relief floods Mari as the cries of the villagers get louder.

“Kaito-sama! Kaito-sama is back!”

“Look! Kaito-sama!”

“He’s back home!”

Mari smiles as children sing a little rhyme, dancing around a stand, cheering as their favorite dragon returns.

“Who is that with him?”

_Who is that indeed? Yuuri, Yuuri, what have you been up to?_

The excitement gets bigger, villagers stopping everything they are doing and nearing the docks, pointing up at the sky to the two dragons flying over the ships, now circling over them, descending slowly.

Black and white, night and day.

“Kaito-sama brought a dragon with him!”

“Haruto-sama! Kaito-sama and Haruto-sama!”

“Haruto-sama! Haruto-sama!”

The cheers must be reaching the dragons in the air, her brothers companion craning his neck to see, a loud roar echoing through the sky, making the villagers shout in joy, arms outstretched to the heavens.

Mari’s lips twitch at the display and she looks up into the sky, at the two circling dragons, flying in perfect harmony, like two pieces of a whole.

_Haruto-sama… soaring sun… sure a fitting name for a deity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] “Блядь! Это безумие!” - Fuck! This is insane! 
> 
> A few notes: 
> 
> For everyone thinking Yuri might be a bit OOC, remember this boy is still 15 and Viktor is the only thing he has left that resembles family for 5 years. Yuri was 10 when Nikolai died. 
> 
> Regarding the ending. I loved the idea of Yuuri and Viktor circling the port, black and white, like Yin and Yang, like a symbol for the peace they are going to have in the future. Also, I liked the meaning of the names I chose for them. Kaito = soaring sea, Haruto = soaring sun. Like that they have something in common again, while having some symbolism. 
> 
> Lastly, thank you so much for reading it!! This story totally grew on me! I loved doing this secret santa :D If you have any questions or want to talk about it, feel free to comment :D


End file.
